Dimension Riders: Choujigen Game Neptune's Dimension
by KRKing
Summary: This is all about the Neo-Heisei Riders meeting a new Rider as they travel and save the Dimensions of Animes from the new enemy called Dimension Reapers. as they try to find the enemies king and try to defeat them. As they Travel they arrive to a world called Gamindustri as they try to save it's dimension from the Dimension Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

**This my the first chapter of my fan fiction series hope you like and i have some request. 1. Don't read unless if you watch some of the T.V shows and it's anime series or your spoil yourself. 2. Read my first story which is just a prologue it is called Dimension Riders: Prologue. 3. No haters or criticism allowed. 4. Ideas can be allowed. 5. I do not own anything about Kamen Rider or HyperDimension Neptunia or the ost and opening i'm only using my OC. 6. Enjoy Reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Anime Dimension Travel

 _..._

 _8 month's ago..._

 _The Day of Christmas..._

A young man who breaths heavily as he suffers from a tremendous suffering of losing control his body.

"Hahaha! Yeah struggle all you want you still can't escape." The mysterious voice says within the young man's body.

"No..." The young man says as he began to kneel on the ground

"What did you just said.(Laughs maniacally) Look at you, you are now in total despair. You said no eh are you denying your death. Don't worry i'll take care your body." The mysterious voice says

"No... I won't let you." The young man says as scenes of memories flowing his mind.

"What did you just say?" The mysterious voice says as it starting to unconvient with him.

"I won't let you use... My... BODY!" The young man says as a stream of energy came out of his body as force out the mysterious voice his body revealing a black figure with black hood and red evil eyes as it carries scythe with him as it began to freak out. As the young man was surround by blue energy ,as blue energy disappear as he was covered in darkness as his sunglasses looking eyes glows with blue light.

 _That's how Kamen Rider... King! The King of will!_

Play Intro: Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis Opening Theme: Coloress Images-Tourbolion

 _Present Time..._

Futo

Narumi Detective Agency…

Outside the building known as the Narumi Detective, the wind whistled blowing fan ornaments that decorated the front of the building. Inside the building, a young man wearing a white suit, pants and fedora with black stripe going around it and a collard white with black stripe shirt sat on his chair behind an office desk. This man was Shotaro Hidari, the two-in-one Kamen Rider Double with him being the body of Double while his partner Philip was the mind of Double. And For this Hard-boiled detective… things weren't exactly great. While he is a Kamen Rider, in terms of his job it had taken a downhill turn as now with all of the Dopant Crimes no longer around due to him defeating Museum and Dopant Dealers. He was now stuck to doing small time jobs such as searching for lost animals… from time to time there would be regular criminals who would disturb his city, but with his abilities of Kamen Rider Double they were easy to take down. Today was just like any other day for him… boring.

"(Sighs) Oi Philip!" Shotaro yelled

Just then from a hidden doorway appeared Shotaro's partner Philip wearing a green vest, white and green striped t-shirt and yellow shorts, holding a book in his hand.

Anything new today? Jobs? Criminals to catch? Anything." Shotaro says.

"Not in particular Shotaro. Just more missing animals to find." Philip replies

"Really. Is there no something bigger than that or anything?" Shotaro says as he hoping he can find some other tough cases.

"Oh yeah there is." Philip says

"What is it?" Shotaro ask in a happy way. After hearing it Shotaro begins to felt his hopes are about to rise up. Then he suddenly asking Philip what of case it is.

"What kind of case is it? Is it a master criminal case or a missing person case? Shotaro asks

"It's a case about an owner missing his pet tiger." Philip replies

Shotaro begins to kneel and ask himself "A missing tiger case..?" Just then he began to felt like he was sinking in despair.

"Oi Shotaro do you want me to call Haruto to keep your hopes up?" Philip asks

Shotaro begins to laugh in anger.

"No way!" Shotaro yelled in anger while gaining his ground.

"What's with you all of a sudden saying that calling Haruto here and to help me keep my hopes up. How's that going to help me Huh?!" Shotaro yelled in anger again but this time he grabs Philip shirt around his neck.

Philip just stare at and said "Well I'm just thinking about that you look like sinking in despair by the looks on your face."

Shotaro begins to remove his grasp from Philip's shirt, after that he begins to calm himself, then begins to tip his after that he begins to leave, "Well it is a job of a Hard-boiled detective like me to find those missing animals of my clients anyway, and I'm the only one can do it after all so if you excuse me I have to go and to find those missing animals."

Before he leave he begins to open the door only to saw a young man who is standing beside the other side of the door.

"Look kid I have a business to attend to so if you excuse me." Shotaro says as he tries to go out at the door only to find that he can't get out without a conversation with this young man.

"Too bad you're wasting your time right now because those animal you're trying to find is already back at their rightful owners especially that tiger." The young man says

"Look I don't know how or where you get these information and if you excuse me I have animals to find like what you just said." Shotaro says

The teenager begins to pull something from his jacket which making Shotaro confused about it.

"Oi what are you doing." Shotaro asks in a confused way.

"Given you and your partner deserved." The young man replied by handing what's in his poket and it was a bunch of paper that is written about money registered in it which is called a check

"Oh a bunch of checks which is full of money registered in it I'm impressed." Shotaro says in a impressed way, "But I'm truly sorry I cannot accept it but thank you for your gratitude anyways."

"Are you sure." The young man says in confused, "Cause these aren't mine."

"Hah. These aren't yours what are you even talking about? Shotaro ask

Suddenly Philip appeared beside Shotaro to know what's going on only to find something strange after that he began to realizing it and then he began to tell Shotaro about it.

"Shotaro look closely on the checks does this ring any bell to you?" Philip asks to Shotaro

"What are you talking about Philip?" Shotaro asks in confused until he looks on the checks, and then he suddenly realized only to find there other clients name on it and then he was in shocked about it. A young man who finished all the jobs of all the cases of missing animals including the tiger.

"Nani?!" Shotaro yelled in shock, "No way how could this be?! There is no ordinary kid can do that especially the tiger case?!"

"Who are you anyway?" Shotaro ask while still in shocked.

"Shotaro Hidari, also known as… Kamen Rider Double. And the mind of Double Philip." The young man says

"How did you know our names and identity anyway?" Shotaro ask in a curious tone.

"Shotaro I think I have an idea about this guy. About a rumor that we just heard before Shotaro." Philip says while looking at Shotaro.

"Really? What rumor is it wait are you saying his that new Rider from rumor." Shotaro says in an unbelieving behavior, "No way that's not possible."

"Oh you want proof?" The young man asks

"Huh?" Shotaro says in confused.

"I'll give you proof." The young man says as he began to raise his right hand to the left side of his face beside it while his palm facing the other direction that he was currently facing and then he began to swing his right arm through his abdomen like a scanner and then a belt appeared out of nowhere within the belt there is a strange looking kind a similar to an I-phone attached to the belt.

"Nani?!" Shotaro yelled in shocked while Philip is intrigue about his way of summoning his belt, "How could this be possible? A kid like him who is a Kamen Rider unbelievable."

"Oi I'm not a kid I'm a 13 years old young man." Says the young man with an angry look on his face but he suddenly calmed himself down and continue his transformation. He began to step back slowly far enough from the door, "Hey can you guys step back for a moment please." Shotaro and Philip begins to listen the young man's advice as the two step back. And then he tap his belt's screen after that a bunch of holograms appeared with a shape of a rectangle spinning and surrounding him.

 ** _"K! K! K!"_** _(Cache Techno music)_

And then he slowly points up with his index finger, and then slowly raising his arm with his in index finger pointing up, and then he slowly pointing on the direction he was facing, and then he was reaching out with his pointing index finger to a rectangle that he has chosen with his index finger like he was choosing his form revealing the image of his basic form, and then finally…

 **"Henshin."** Matmat says

 _ **"THERE'S NO LIMIT!"**_ _(Cache song being played)_

Saying it while swiping the rectangle making it to flip around the other side of the rectangle with an extra special effect by turning around it, and then it turn into a virtual armor absorbing his whole body, and then finally he successfully transform to his basic form. The armor was colored navy with a navy colored crown surrounding on his head, revealing the armor's eyes it was colored with cyan with a shape like sunglasses as it glows with blue light just for a while, his main body has an emblem with dragon in it breathing with nitro flames resembling the same emblem of the young man's jacket, while his foot has a cyan colored at the bottom of it, while his shoulder have their own unique designs each of the shoulder a dragon resembling the same emblem facing in different position one that is facing the left side of the young man's left shoulder while the other facing the opposite of it.

"Sugoi (Means amazing)." Shotaro says in amazement

"Yes it really is sugoi." Philip says in amazement too.

The young man begins to de-henshined himself by detaching the I-phone looking thing on his belt, and then he began to de-attach the I-phone looking thing on his belt by sliding it off on the left side of his abdomen using his right hand.

"What's with the I-phone looking thing?" Philip ask with a peak of curiosity thinking about what the personal item called that attach on this Rider's belt.

"It's called the K-phone which is I use it to henshin myself, to choose my form and well sometimes I use it on other occasion." The young man replied

"What kind of occa-"

"Ahem."

Philip was about to ask another question but has been interrupted by Shotaro who has a serious looking face which is means that he don't want to waste any more time since there is a Rider beside them as he wonders why a new Rider was here.

"So can you tell us what your name is?" Shotaro asks

My name is Matmat Zamorai, also known as… Kamen Rider King. Nice to meet you by ther way I'm so glad we met in person Shotaro Hidari and Philip and just call me Matmat by the way." Matmat as he introduced himself to them.

"Nice to meet you Matmat by the way your name kinda sounds like a kid's name." Shotaro says in a mischievous tone like he was mocking him this cause Matmat to be annoyed the fact that his name is being compared to a kid's name which is an insult to him.

"I don't think you should just compared his name to kid's name Shotaro." Philip says while warning Shotaro in a calm state.

"Um tell Shotaro why did you just mock my name to a kid's name?" Matmat says an angry tone

"Huh?.. I don't think I like the sound of that…" Shotaro says in a nervous tone as he shivers while Matmat takes a deep breath and says.

"You're a Half-boiled detective." Matmat says in while he mocks Shotaro.

"What did you say?" Shotaro asks in anger.

"I said you are a Half-boiled Detective." Matmat replied in a mischievous tone with a mischievous grin on his face.

They began staring at each other and then a small lightning bolt appeared on their eyes connecting each other's like they are gonna have a fight to death as the lightning bolt clashes it's electricity. And then they began fighting in cartoonish scene which covered in smoke not much enough to see anything except for the head, legs and arms.

"A kid!" Shotaro yelled in anger.

"Half-boiled!" Matmat yelled in anger.

3-minutes later after a 2-minute deadly cartoonish fight. After that fight they were inside the room of the Narumi Detective Agency because of the fight which is not long ago. The sitting on the chair on couple of bruises which they suffer a little bit of pain since Matmat got punched and kicked some of the time while Shotaro was bitten by the foot which is leaving him a single bite mark and also he got punch of some of the time.

"Shotaro you shouldn't just judge and compare his name like that to a kid's name." Philip says as he lectures Shotaro in a calm way. "See what you get."

"Yeah, yeah I know and I'm so sorry Matmat hope you could forgive me for what I just said." Shotaro says as he apologizing to Matmat.

"Its fine just don't compare my name to a kid's name and sorry for biting your legs." Matmat says as he begins apologizing too, "Well just don't mock my name again."

As the three sitting at the sofas Shotaro began to wonder why a new Rider was here

"What's brings you here of all of a sudden? And by the way thanks for finishing all of the other cases we have right now." Shotaro ask while he was thanking Matmat.

"Yeah what's brings you here exactly with a Rider like you aren't you suppose on the area where currently protecting? Philip asks

"Well it's because Ichigou sent me here to gather all of the 7 Neo-Heisei Riders to help me to defeat a new enemy." Matmat replied in a serious tone like the world is in stake.

"Shotaro his serious about this." Philip says as he tells Shotaro about Matmat's expression on his face.

"What kind of enemy?" Shotaro asks

Matmat begin to stand on his feet followed by Shotaro and Philip. AS he makes a worried expression on his face, "The Dimension Reapers."

"The Dimension Reapers." Shotaro says in a worried tone.

"The Dimension Reapers." Philip says in a calmed tone.

"Yes the Dimension Reapers those are the enemies that we need to defeat but right now there is no time we must act quickly." Matmat says as he hands the 2 envelopes one is colored black for Shotaro and the other one is colored green which is for Philip.

"So I have a one more question do you guys accept the case?" Matmat asks Shotaro and Philip about accepting his help request. And then they both which is they agreed on accepting the case, "Then accept these 2 envelopes it will take you to the place where our previous conversation continues."

As they receive their respective envelope. They begin to open it to know what's inside the envelope. Suddenly when they opened their letters a magic circle appeared around the floor surrounding them.

"What the heck is this thing?!" Shotaro as while he was in shock about it.

"Same here. What's is this thing anyway? And it seems very intriguing." Philip asks in curiosity with an intrigued expression on his face.

"It's a teleportation circle which is I cast within those envelopes which I just gave you 2 guys so that you will not wasting your time on traveling to the location which I just assigned you there. Since I have to gather the remaining Riders. My butler will know what to do so see ya." Matmat says as he waves his hands gently.

"Well good luck on that. See you too." Shotaro says as he just tip his fedora.

"See you on the other side." Philip says as they magically disappeared from with the magic circle disappeared with them. Matmat begins to walk slowly out of the but before he does he left a letter with a special designed on it which it tells about Shotaro and Philip have been gone on an important mission.

"Now let see who is the next Rider to recruit next is? Matmat say as he ask himself.

After he got out of the building he began ride his Rider machine.

…

11:30 PM

Museum in Tokyo

A security guard whose name is Eiji Hino also as known as Kamen Rider OOO's tries to lock the door at a museum but suddenly he heard some footstep walking slowly inside the museum so he followed the sound of the footstep only to find a door leading to the manager's room. He began to enter the room only to find it was covered in darkness as he tries to flip the switch of the lights on filling the room with light. And inside the room there was a young man which is not familiar to sitting behind the desk… And it was Matmat who is sitting on the chair which he was sitting backwards along with the chair.

"Welcome Eiji Hino, also known as… Kamen Rider OOO's." Matmat says

"Who the heck are you? And how did you know my name" Eiji asks in confused.

Matmat begins turn around with his chair facing towards Eiji only to find he wore a strange funny looking glasses with rough eyebrows and moustache.

"Pfft." Eiji says tries to hold his laughs.

"What's with the funny looking glasses?" Eiji asks

"What glasses? Oh you mean this. Well I'm just bored that's all. Waiting you to be alone right." Matmat replied as he took the glass and toss it around.

"Why do you want me to be alone and who are you anyway again?" Eiji asks

"Were are my manners I'm Matmat Zamorai, known as Kamen Rider King." Matmat says as he introduce himself.

"Oh really. How does a guy like you a Kamen Rider? Eiji asks

Matmat begins to show his Driver by doing his usual method. This cause Eiji surprising himself by the fact that this young man is a Kamen Rider.

"Please just call me Matmat from now." Matmat says

"(Nods) Ok." Eiji says as he began questioning Matmat,

"So what bring you here?" Eiji asks

"Well I was sent here by Ichigou who wants me to gather all the 7 Neo-Heisei Riders be needed for this mission." Matmat says as he began to ask some questions to Eiji if he wants to accept the mission.

Eiji begins to nod after that he was been given an envelope which is colored by red, yellow, green in it and then Matmat begins to explain the enemy that needs to be defeated in the same details that previous Rider that he just discussed.

"That envelope will get you their where our previous conversation continues and you have a familiar people waiting for you there." Matmat says as Eiji takes the envelope and opens it gently.

As he opens the envelope magic circle appeared from the floor as he was surprised about it.

"What is this thing?" Eijii asks

"It's a teleportation circle it help you teleport from the location where our previous conversation continues along with the other Riders." Matmat replied

"Oh. Thank very much about that see you there then." Eiji says as he teleported to a location where the previous recruit Riders as he was surprised by the fact that he saw his fellow Rider friends but he remembered his original clothes are missing causing him to panic.

"Well 5 to go." Matmat says as he left the managers room but before he does he saw Eiji's other clothes and he begins to tap his driver to cast a spell on his hand.

 _ **"Cast your spell!"**_

 **"Teleport to Kamen Rider King's castle."** Matmat says as he cast it on the clothes and it began to teleport it to Eiji causing to drop on his head.

"Thank you Matmat" Eiji says as he thanks Matmat even if his not there.

Matmat begans to leave locking museum a duplicate key which he copied from the key when Eiji's using the original. As he rode his Kingstriker and leave.

…

Amanogawa Highschool…

The school bell rings for the day to end. As the students exit the school head back to their homes, those students of a certain club meanwhile head into the basement to an abandoned locker and open it those students of the famous Kamen Rider Club is Gentaro Kisaragi also known as Kamen Rider Fourze. Along with him are his friends Kengo and Yuki as they arrive ahead of everyone else to get into the Rabbit Hatch, their home base which is located on the moon.

"Ahh finally I don't know how much longer I would've been able to handle that last period." Gentaro says to his friends.

"Since you were falling asleep we could tell." Yuki says

"Come on we should be ahead of everyone else. Let's see what we should do for the club today." Kengo says

As the group open the door to the Rabbit Hatch and step in, they immediately stop in their tracks and are shocked upon seeing who's in there.

"EHHH! Who the heck are you?" Gentaro ask in shocked

As the young man looks the windows of the Rabbit Hatch he begins to turn around revealing himself.

"Gentaro Kisaragi, Also known as… Kamen Rider Fourze. As I expected you be here I'm just about beginning to wonder if you went home instead and nice base tho." Matmat says

 _"What's does a young man like him doing here Gen-Chan and why does he know that you're a Kamen Rider…?"_ Yuki whispered to Gentaro.

 _"I Don't Know…"_ Gentaro whispered back.

"Whoever you are. Aren't you supposed to have a good reason to be here?" Kengo asks

"My name is Matmat Zamorai, Also known as… Kamen Rider King and I was sent by Ichigou who wants me to gather all of the 7 Neo-Heisei Riders." Matmat says as he introduce himself then he began to explain the situation right now. And then he told them about the new enemy was called.

"So you're a Kamen Rider eh? Matmat Zamorai." Gentaro says

Oh please call me Matmat from now on please." Matmat says

"Then Matmat let's become Buddies then.' Gentaro says as he slam his fist on his chest a couple of times and begins pointing at Matmat, after that Gentaro slowly approaching Matmat as he does his own signature shake hands representing that they are officially buddies now.

"That's Gen-Chan for you." Yuki in a happy way.

"Yeah I'm really liking it especially the way he makes a friend out of you." Matmat replied to yuki.

"If it's important and my fellow Rider friend needs me. Then I'll come with you for sure." Gentaro as he begins to move out but his tracks was been stop by Matmat only handing him an envelope, "Oh. Looks like I need open this first."

As Gentarou opens the black colored envelope and then a magic circle appeared on the ground surrounding him with it.

"You go first I will gather the remaining Riders and by the way it's a teleportation circle which is I cast on that envelope that you just open so see you on the location where we gonna continue our previous conversation along with the other Riders." Matmat says

"See you guys I will be back soon." Gentaro says while he was smiling and waving his hands at his friends while his friends did the same. As he disappear in the room with the magic circle with him too. Matmat begins to Exit the Rabbit Hatch.

"Let's see 4 more to go"

…

"Plain sugar please." A young man named Haruto Soma asks

The waitress behind the counter at a donut shop grabs the plain sugar donuts just then he notices someone leaning up against the door of the donut shop.

"You must be Haruto Soma, Also known as… Kamen Rider Wizard am I right?" Matmat asks

"Who are you anyway? (Bites another piece off the Donut)" Haruto asks

"My name is Matmat Zamorai, Also known as… Kamen Rider King." Matmat replied as then he began to tell the other details that he just said from the previous other recruit Riders.

"So you were sent by Ichigou then and some new enemy was called the Dimension Reaper. Then let me give you a hand then." Haruto says as he agreed about joining the mission.

"Ok mow let give you this envelope. It will take you there to the location where our previous conversation continues." Matmat says as Haruto takes the red envelope, opening it and the usual thing happen to the other recruited Riders.

"Is this magic?" Haruto ask while he was surprised about the fact that Matmat can cast magic too.

"Yes it is magic and it was called the teleportation circle it will teleport you to the location where we gonna continue our previous conversation along with the other Riders." Matmat replied

"Then see you there then." Haruto says as he begans to disappear as the same thing happens to the others.

"Let see 3 more to go (Sighs). Man if I'm a human with a normal will power I will be exhausted sinc I have an abnormal amount of will power's I'm not getting tired about it." Matmat says as he rides his Kingstriker and left.

…

On an unknown planet witt full of hellheim fruits and a man who is standing on a savannah besides a lake wearing a majestic armor with blond hair. As he then hear some footsteps stepping on the grass as he turns around only to find a young man that he was unfamiliar to him.

"You must be Kouta Kazuraba, Also known as Kamen Rider Gaim." Matmat says

As Kouta begins to transform into his usual self and his appearance too. He was now wearing a blue sweater, orange T-shirt, tan pants and sneakers.

"Who do you think you are?" Kouta asks as he thinking about on how does this man survived from the air of this planet.

"My name is Matmat Zamorai, Also known as… Kamen Rider King. I was sent here by Ichigou to gather all the Neo-Heisei Riders." Matmat says as he explained the usual details.

"So looks like they are really dangerous then, I will join you then." Kouta says as he agreed what Matmat said.

"That will get you to our location with the others." Matmat says as he hands Kouta's envelope. As Kouta accepts the orange envelope as he began to open it and then a crack suddenly came out in the envelope, as he looks at it closely he was be greeted by his comades.

"So this what you mean. Alright time to save the world again." Kouta says as he goes through the crack.

After Kouta entered the crack began to disappear. As for Matmat he summons his belt and begins to tap its screen.

 _ **"Summon! Crack!"**_

As he goes through the crack after that it began to close itself.

…

Metopolitan Police Agency

A young man who was bored sitting at cafeteria chair who is eating a box full of chocolate milk flavor candy with a cover of a cow in it, at the table was full of trashed wrappers of candy. Who wears a white buttoned shirt, a navy blue coat with buttons matching pants, red slightly loosened tie and black shoes.

"(Sighs) there is no case or anything for me to solve right now." The young man says as he was bored about the situation, "what should I do about all of these free time anyway? Mou. I'm done thinking about it.

"Are you perhaps Shinnosuke Tomari? Also known as Kamen Rider Drive." Matmat says as he appeared at Shinnosuke at of nowhere.

"What about if I'm really am that person?" Shinnosuke asks as he turn around looking at Matmat.

 **"Shinnosuke this man is a Kamen Rider like you."**

Suddenly Shinnosuke heard a familiar voice at the table which is his old friend Belt-san. As he looks at him in surprised.

"Belt-san what are you doing here?" Shinnosuke asks

 **"This man is Matmat Zamorai, Also known as… Kamen Rider King."** Belt-san replied.

"Oh really?" Shinnosuke says as he turn around back to the young man who is already transformed himself making Shinnosuke surprised. As Matmat slide off his K-touch as he begins transformed himself back in his usual self.

"What?! Belt-san you really are telling the truth." Shinnosuke says

As Matmat begins to tell the usual details to them.

"So that how it is then. Ok I will accompany you in your journey then. Now let's go for a drive." Shinnosuke says as Matmat handed his envelope and he begins to open it when the same usual thing happened.

"What's with this magic circle?!" Shinnosuke ask while he was startled about it.

"Shinnosuke grab Belt-san now. It will take you to the location where our past conversation continues along with the others.' Matmat says as Shinnosuke takes Matmat's advice taking Belt-san with him.

" **It really is true.** " Belt-san says while he was intrigued about it knowing that the magic circle was really real and it was a teleportation circle since it was been explained by Matmat not long ago. As they disappear like the others did.

…

Kamen Rider King's Castle

Location Unknown

…

As all the 6(7) Neo-Heisei Riders has been gather in a room which is has 2 doors one is the main entrance which is inside the wall of the castle and the other is another entrance leads to the inside of the castle as the Rider making a conversation with each other.

"So this is why he was called Kamen Rider King." Shotaro says in amazement.

"Do you want some more rice cakes and coffee Sir?" The Butler says

As Shotaro nods as he was sitting on a chair at a round table along with the other Riders as they were eating their own food and drinks on their own choices for themselves. As Haruto who is eating some few more plain sugar Donuts, Eiji and Gentaro who is eating some cookies and rice balls, Philip who is currently reading as he eats some rice cakes, and Shinnosuke who is eating a piece of strawberry cake (Ichigo lockseed sound).As the Riders enjoyed their food they began being toured by Matmat's Butler showing the left side of the hallway which is has some rooms about labs, kitchen, training dojo and an Olympic pool which has glasses on the top of the ceiling showing the sun which illuminates the pool and can be change in 2 different mode one is summer, two is winter which is become an ice rink.

"Wow amazing were did he get all these stuff." Gentaro says in a surprised way.

"I don't know but I'm but kinda beginning to kinda like this guy." Kouta says in a same way as Gentaro.

"Man I'm kinda jealous right now." Eiji says

"This way please." Butler says as he shows the right side of the hallway showing a room about Virtual training center, a spa, garden and a garage.

"No way! He had these too! Wait… Is that my HardBoilder?" Shotaro says as he looks through glass of the room as he wonders about what his Rider machine doing here. As the other began to look through it with a surprise expression on their face seeing their Rider machine being displayed in the garage except for Kouta who has a lockseed as a Rider vehicle and Philip who is always has a calm expression on his face.

"No way how did he bring them all here?!" Shinnosuke asks in a surprised way. As the other Rider didn't know either.

"Zamorai-dono always brings those weird vehicles not too long ago just in a few hours maybe." The Butler Replied.

"I see. Now I know how he manages it he used his teleportation spells to transport them here." Philip says answering the question.

" **Exactly Philip as expected from the mind of Double.** " Belt-san says

"I see. So that's why." Shinnosuke says as he realizes it.

"Oh. Now I understand" Shotaro says in the same way as Shinnosuke.

"So how is the trip of the inside of my castle?" Matmat asks as he surprised everyone except Philip.

Besides Matmat there was a young man wearing a Pink and Navy flower jacket which is located on right half of the jacket exposed with white on its background while the other half of the jacket was exposed of the color of navy blue on it, black pants and his hair was dyed with orange color.

"Takeru." Shinnosuke says as he recognize the guy who's name was Takeru Tenkuji also known as Kamen Rider Ghost.

"So this is our new other Sempai, Kamen Rider Ghost." Gentaro says in a surprised way.

"I'm Takeru Tenkuji. Nice to meet you everyone." Takeru says as he introduce to everyone. As the other Riders introduce themselves while Gentaro introduce himself with his usual thing when he make someone into his buddy.

As they walk through the castle, going up the stairs, across to the left hallway, as there was a two entrance doorway. As the Riders enter they saw Ichigou who is sitting on the upper right corner of the table. The table was enough to share up to 15 people with 15 chairs in it.

"Welcome all of the Neo-Heisei Riders. Come take a seat." Ichigou says as everyone sits on their own seats. Haruto seats on the upper left corner facing Ichigou, beside him is Takeru who is sitting next to him, Shinnosuke on the opposite direction from Takeru POV, Gentaro who is sitting next to Takeru, Eiji who is next to Shinnosuke, Shotaro who is sitting next to Gentaro, Philip who is sitting next to Eiji, and finally Matmat who is sitting on the Middle chair besides Haruto and Ichichigou.

"So what's the big deal gathering us here?" Shotaro asks to Ichigou.

"Yeah. Why gathering us here? We know there is an enemy was called the Dimension Reaper but we do not know the other details." Shinnosuke says

As Ichigou and Matmat begins to explain

"We were gathering all of you because all of you have been chosen to accompany Matmat on his journey which is involve travelling through dimension without Kamen Riders in those dimension." Ichigou says

"Dimension?" Every recruited Riders in a synchronize way.

"Yes. Dimension." Matmat says as he begins to explain what Dimension Reapers are known from.

 _Flashback..._

"When I was defeating a black judgement and then suddenly he let out his final word, something about their commander being called by a certain evolved name and their king" Matmat says

"Darn you Kamen Rider King! The Dimension Repears will avenge us and our king! They will conquer your dimension and nothing can stop them (Laugh Maniacally)." Black Judgement says as he explode screaming in pain.

 _Present time..._

"So now I know why they possess people it's because they want to be evolve in to a commander themselves which is only the black ones and where they came from too which is between the dimensions they called." Matmat says

"So that's why they use other people's bodies that's unforgivable." Shotaro says while he was angered by the fact those monster using other peoples bodies to be evolved themselves into Dimension Reapers. As all the Rider felt the same thing.

"And they just used their bodies while the person is still conscious which made it worst to the person getting possessed." Matmat says, "(Sigh) which is I experience myself…"

"Those monster are horrible, stealing other people's bodies which is taking away their will to live freely. It's unacceptable we must stop them!" Takeru yelled in anger.

"Looks like the world needs you guys and the other dimension who is in danger by now but before that Matmat wants to give you some of your new power." Ichigou says making the Riders confused.

"Huh. New power?" Shinnosuke ask

"Yes Drive, a new power which is only available to Double, Wizard, Gaim and lastly you Drive." Ichigou says

"Ohh. Sempai I'm jealous right now for you guys. That only you can get you guys own power." Gentaro says in a happy way.

"Alfred do you have what I request." Matmat says to his butler

"Yes Zamorai-dono I have your request." Alfred says as he shows the brief case and it opens showing the other Riders power. Inside the case there was a cyan colored Gaia Memory, 3 new Rings, an Energy Lockseed, and finally the new official Dead Heat Signal Bike/Shift Car. As the Rider surprised and grab their new power.

"Is this a Gaia Memory?" Philip ask as Shotaro pushed the Memory's button.

 ** _"Nitro!"_**

"You should think fast on using it, you never know when we need it." Matmat says to Shotaro.

"Yeah. Your right I should think fast Philip remind me using this new Memory if we need to." Shotaro says to Philip as he agreed what Matmat said.

"Yes Shotaro I will let you know." Philip replied

"Is this a new energy Lockseed? And it's a Blueberry too." Kouta says as he unlocks the lockseed

 ** _"Blueberry Energy!"_**

"Oh you should keep an eye on it, you never know when we need it." Matmat says to Kouta.

"Yeah. Got it." Kouta replied

"What these Ring can do I wonder?" Haruto says as he tries to use the Ring on his Drive.

"Wait! Not in here! Right now just use it next time." Matmat says as he stops Haruto from using his new Rings.

"Dead Heat… What is the difference about this Shift car, Mach can use this thing not me I can't control it!" Shinnosuke yelled

" **Yes you have a point Shinnosuke. That's right it only is compatible on Mach's Drive while the Drive's Driver is not.** " Belt-san says as he pointed the Signal Bike/Shift Car.

"Well you see…" Matmat says as he shows the important detail about the shift car, "It can be turn into a lever with the Signal Bike in it."

As the recruited Riders paused themselves and then sweatdrop themselves.

"What the hell!? Is that the only reason you gave me that Shift Car!" Shinnosuke yelled in anger.

"Well you can't use this Signal Bike/Shift Car ability if you can't push its lever." Matmat says

" **Oh. You're right. You can't turn it into a lever it's because of the Signal Bike with it but if you redesigned it and turn them both into a lever you can now use its other abilities as expected from Matmat.** " Belt-san says in impressed way.

"Yes. That's right Belt-san. That's why I redesigned it so you can be able to use its other ability." Matmat says

"Like I said I can't use its power properly even if it's a lever now." Shinnosuke says in disappointment.

"Well just test drive it I'm sure you can control it somehow." Matmat says

"Ahem." Ichigou says as all the Riders turn around towards Ichigou, "Then good luck and don't waste your time right the world is at stake. Now go."

"Alright let's go to the "Door"." Matmat says making the other Riders confused.

" **Hmm. Interesting.** " Belt-san says in curiosity.

As all the Riders are all standing on a hall way which has a door that's leads to as Matmat opens and closes repeating the same cycle.

"Open and close-" Matmat say as the other are staring at him annoyed by the fact they are thinking if it was kind of a joke, "Ok I'll be serious now."

As Matmat summons his belt making some of the other Riders amazed about it.

 ** _"Summon! Dimension!"_**

He began to opening the door. As the Riders began to saw a mysterious shining multicolored light inside it.

"Ok! Everyone are you guys already prepared!" Matmat yelled confirming the situation.

"My connect Ring will do all of our Rider Machine to summon it." Haruto replied

"My Rider Machine is a Lockseed so I'm good." Kouta replied as well.

"And I'll be the one will be the summoning back-up when Haruto is not around." Matmat says

"All right looks everyone is ready. Alright! Ikouze! Minna!" Matmat yelled as they all began running through the door

…

As the Rider's enter the door. As they open their eyes they found out they were free falling on the skies.

"WAAH! What the heck why are we on the skies?!" Shotaro screams in fear.

"AHHH! Where all Gonna die and I'm too young to die!" Gentaro screams in fear.

"AHHH! Matmat what did you do!" Shinnosuke screams in fear.

"Weird? I'm pretty sure we should just spawned on the ground or maybe I'm just too excited!" Matmat yelled

"What about our sempai they are counting on us!" Eiji screams in fear.

"Hmm. This is intrigueing is this what they call free falling while on the skies?" Philip asks himself as Kouta was just so happens to be close to him enough to hear his own conversation to himself.

"Shotaro your partner is intrigued about this!" Kouta yelled to Shotaro while he was in fear about the situation.

"What?! Philip you baka this is not the time to be intrigued were all gonna die!" Shotaro yelled to Philip while in anger and fear.

"Don't panic guys i got this under control! Matmat yells to everyone.

"What do you mean you got this under control?! We are all going to die!" Shotaro yelled to Matmat while in anger and fear.

"Yeah by the looks of it we should henshin right now!" Takeru yelled at Matmat while in fear.

"Trust me it be all OK!" Matmat yells to everyone

As the Rider's screams in fear except to Philip and Matmat.

Meanwhile…

In a far distance above the skies there was 2 young man flying in the skies. First the older younger man with a butterfly wing in his back and second younger man who is sitting on mechanical flying board. They were called CPU's.

"Bro, Are we almost there?" The younger brother says who wears a blue jacket and has a cyan colored headphones around his neck.

"Zine, just a few more meters ahead were almost getting past to the Virtua Forest." The older brother says

 _These men are Zane and Zine the lost CPU's of Gamindustri since the console war. Their nation was located between Planeptune and Lastation which is their land of Navy art - ZS ZITA. Zane is also called his people, Lord Navy Heart which is the first God of Gamindustri. He has an always serious personality about his job and people, and always hardworking person to make his people happy to live in joy and increasing his shares, his always helps other's first than himself which makes him unique, he also admired girls who cosplays and then he is good on using his daggers when he was in his normal form and he can use hidden strings which he was hidden around his area making his enemy getting caught by at by pulling it by force a single pull and there you go your victim is caught while he was in his HDD (Hard Drive Divinity) he equips a brace that can manipulate force by activating it can become a force shield which is pretty handy in range attacks, he has also a sword with multicolored blade in it and it can absorb elemental attacks while getting hit by it, he also has a crystal butterfly like wings colored by light blue. While his younger brother Zine who is a CPU Candidate which is the first CPU candidate that is a guy. He is loyal to his brother and always serious in battles but sometimes he gets carried away about "machinery" which is he always admired doing it by himself, he even makes their weapons, he also made his brother's daggers fly on its own by using a special thruster on the back of its handle and it can be also controlled by its owner. When he was in his normal form he was equipped by a long-range rifle and knuckle that can grapple on anywhere which is the weapon that is been used by Gundam Barbatos but its only difference is the color and the reload of the rifle. The color of his rifle was mixed by cyan and navy colored while the knuckle is navy colored but has a cyan colored energy blade with it, he also rides a special board that can control itself whenever his in danger and the board also resemble the Gundam Infinite Justice wing. While he was in his HDD form he has the same wings of his brother, he equips with two long-range rifles just like what Gundam Strike Freedom have except it has only more range. Right now these two young men are going to the location called Planeptune._

 _"_ That being said aren't you suppose to be in your HDD form huh Zine." Zane says with an annoyed face.

"Well actually i'm just trying to test the Hyper Board and i don't wanna waste my power from just flying in the air and plus it's very convenient here." Zine says

"Zine! were CPUs and we CPUs suppose to have a good image to people in our land understand." Zane says as he lectures his brother

"Bro. Look there something shinning on the skies which is currently falling." Zine says as points the lights direction.

"Hm? Let check it out shall we." Zane says as they fly on their maximum speed.

Meanwhile…

Back at the POV of the Rider's they are still screaming in fear except for Philip and Matmat. As they see the ground which just a little farther from it as they began to say their final words.

"Sorry Kiriko looks like were not gonna be parents in the future then!" Shinnosuke screams in sadness.

"I don't like this!" Takeru screams in fear.

"Everyone I'm glad to be your buddy for life!" Gentaro screams in sadness to everyone.

"Same here Gentaro!" Eiji screams in sadness to Gentaro.

"This is the end of a Hard-boiled Detective like me. NO! NO WAY! I don't want to end like this!" Shotaro screams in fear.

"AHHH!" Kouta screams in fear.

"No one is gonna die here." Matmat says as he begins to tapping his belt screen.

 ** _"Cast your spell!"_**

"Koyomi, I'm sorry for wasting my own life! Goodbye delicious Plain Sugar Donuts!" Haruto screams in fear.

 **"Soft Solid!"** Matmat yelled as he begins to cast the spell with his palm open creating a magic circle which makes a static of electricity casting it on the ground as the circle disappeared.

" **Soft Solid? What kind spell is that?** " Belt-san asks in a curious way.

As the Riders lands on the ground as it began to soften making the Riders bounce on the ground as they land on the ground in a different position. Shotaro lands on a faceplant position on the ground, Shinnosuke, Kouta, Eiji, Philip landed on their backs while Takeru and Gentaro landed on their butts and Matmat who is landed on his feet. As the Riders opened their eyes as they realize they were on the ground safely. As they started to calm themselves down.

"Ground, I miss you so much." Shotaro says as he kiss the ground and then begins to spit out a little.

"Shotaro you shouldn't done that." Matmat says as he sweatdrop.

"Sorry." Shotaro says

As Matmat just noticed Shotaro's appearance making him surprised about it as he looks at his other comrades which turns out they were anime looking characters now. As he was bursting in joy as he began to tap his K-phone.

 ** _"Summon! Mirrors!"_**

A bunch of mirrors appeared at him giving it to everyone as they were confused about it.

"What's with the mirror? Wha-"Shotaro was about to ask as he saw his reflection on the mirror, "What the heck why are we look like we've been from a manga?!"

This made other Riders shock in surprised except for Philip who is intrigued about it with Belt-san.

"What why are we look like this?" Shinnosuke asks

"This must be how this dimension looks like." Belt-san replied assuming it was the dimension's doing.

"Yes you're right Belt-san and I recognize this world. This is the Choujigen Game Neptune's Dimension which is the anime I just watch 2-years ago and played the game too it was a good game by the way." Matmat says as he is serious about the fact that this dimension is real and well-known by its appearance.

"The what?" The Riders says in a synchronized way while they are not keeping up on the conversation except for Philip who is always calm.

"So are you saying where in an anime dimension?" Gentaro asks

"Yes." Matmat replied in a joyous way, "And which means with don't have to worry about knowing what kind of world is this so leave everything to me."

" _Oh great an Otaku..._ " everyone says in their minds except for Philip.

"So what kind of world is this then?" Takeru asks

"Well we fight some many kinds of monsters in this world and living some of the nations of this world." Matmat replied as the Riders are worried about the monster situation thing.

"Matmat, it better be not happening again." Shotaro says to Matmat.

"Sure why not." Matmat says

"I have a bad feeling it will happen again." Shotaro says as he sweatdrop.

As the Riders search their surrounding while Matmat removes his belt already since it's kinda useless to use right now. As they discover their location which is called Virtua Forest according to Matmat. As they search around as they hear the rustling of bushes as they try to check it a small dark figure emerged out of the bushes making the Riders worried except Philip. As the figure revealed itself it was a monster called a Doggoo which is a blue slime that kinda looks like I dog. Causing Takeru, Gentaro, Kouta, Eiji bursting out laughing while Shinnosuke, Haruto, Shotaro to smirk at it.

"Is this the one of the monster that are you talking about Matmat I mean look at it this is just easy look at how harmless it is looking." Shotaro says as he mocks the Doggoo.

"Nraagh."

"Shotaro! Watch out!" Matmat yelled as he tries to save Shotaro from the Doggoo which it tries to charge at him.

"Thank you Matmat." Shotaro says as he was thanking Matmat. As for Matmat begins to nod and kick the Doggoo out of the way.

"Nraagh."

"Um. Guys you might want to look over here." Eiji says in a worried way.

"Yeah and looks like it was not alone." Gentaro says in a worried way.

"Hm?" As the two synchronized their tone as they turn around as they saw a bunch of monsters grouping each other as they prepared to attack.

"Nraagh."

As the Doggoo growls angrily while their other back-up monster gathering together. The lists of monster are Tulip and a Boxer-X as they are angered by the fact their friend was being mocked and got knocked out easily.

"Um. Haha. Well this situation sucks." Matmat says worried about the situation as he sweatdrops in an anime way as they are in an anime world.

"Um. Well looks like they are mad at us for hurting their own friend." Eiji says in a worried tone as he sweatdrops.

"Well every buddy will get mad on hurting their own friend." Gentaro says in a worried tone as he sweatdrops.

Suddenly a huge shining light appeared from above the skies knocking some of the monster which there was a unfamiliar appeared person appeared in front of them as he wield his sword beside him was his younger brother who was gently land on the ground with a mechanical board as he stand on it and begins to jump down on the ground. It was the 2 new CPU and CPU candidate, Zane and Zine.

"I'm Lord Navy Heart, CPU of the Nation called ZS ZITA and stay close to me I will protect all of you people even the cause of my life." Zane says as the Riders are surprised by his appearance.

" _What a new CPU and its guy! And wait... is that Zane i though he was just my imagination! What in the world is happening in my world? I better check if there's an update._ " Matmat says on his mind.

"Bro, there is more of them coming in our direction." Zine says as he was worried about the situation.

"Tch. We can't hold them by our own they are 500 of them in total but if we can somehow then I'm going to risk my life then." Zane says as he prepared his attack.

As he then slashes some of the other enemies out of them. As he defeats them as they disappear like in a videogame. This made the Riders amaze about it then they began to nod at each other and agreed to help the two brothers.

"Bro watch out!" Zine says

Suddenly a Boxer-X ambushed the off guard CPU from the back as it tries to jab at him suddenly it was been blocked by Matmat crossing his arms together.

"Matmat!" As the Riders yells worried about their friend taking the hit of its enemy except for Philip who is calmly says Matmat's name.

"I'm ok." Matmat says as the enemy jumps back.

"Why? Why did you help me?! I I'm supposed to be the one protecting you not me for some god like me who can't protect a single person." Zane says as he regrets about the fact he let a single person taking a hit from one of the monsters even he still got a scratch of the impact.

"You know you shouldn't just regret about it if it bothers you try not letting it as best as you could, and if you die protecting that person while the enemy is still standing who will protect that person and besides what will happen to the people that cares about you are just gonna leave them in pain in their hearts. I'm just only doing the right thing helping out others in times like this so don't regret it." Matmat says as he pats the CPU's shoulder as he smiled at him making the other Riders smiled as well.

"Your right this is not the time to get beaten by these monster." Zane says as he readies his fighting stance, "Cause my people needs me more than myself."

"That's the spirit then let me give you a hand then." Matmat says as Zane getting confused. "Let's go everyone."

 ** _"Driver On, Please."_** As everyone nods and takes out they're personal belt except for Shinnosuke who already attach Belt-san on his waist all the time. As for Matmat and Takeru summoning their belts on their waist while Philip Double diver appeared on his waist as he takes out his Gaia Bird Memory who will absorbed his body when his goin to passed out.

 ** _"Cyclone."_**

 ** _"Joker."_**

As Gentaro flips his belt switches.

 ** _"3!.. 2!.. 1!.."_**

 **"Henshin."** As they say in a synchronized way. Philip puts the Cyclone Gaia Memory on the belt as it transfers to Shotaro's belt while Shotaro pushes the Cyclone Memory on the belt as he puts his Joker Memory in as he pushed the belt sideways.

 ** _"Cyclone, Joker!"_** _(Technical guitar to orchestral hit)_

Shotaro is surrounded by a gust of green wind as he transforms into Kamen Rider Double, Philip passing out as then Gaia Bird appears in the sky and absorbs his body into it safety.

"Kamen Rider, Double." Double/Shotaro says as he flicks his right wrist as his left eyes glows when he was talking making it to know who is who.

"Huh did that other guy just absorbed his body by a mechanical bird." Zane says in surprised. "But wait what's with the half different colored armor concept?"

Meanwhile Gentaro pushes his belt's right lever and extends his right arm up upwards and his left arm to his side.

 _(Techno space music)_

Two rings appear around Gentaro as one goes up and other goes down, both producing smoke that covers him, as both the smoke and rings disappear showing his transformation into Fourze.

"Kamen Rider, Fourze!" Fourze says as he slams his right fists against his chest a few times before then holding it outwards.

"What?! He looks like a rocket ship!" Zane says as he weird out about the concept of Fourze's armor.

"It's kinda awesome." Zine says as he was amaze about it.

Eiji takes out his three main core Medals and places them in his Driver then tilt it as he takes out the O scanner and slide it down the Driver activating the Medals while Haruto was beside him ready to henshin.

 _"Shabadoobi Touch Henshin. Shabadoobi Touch Henshin. Shabadoobi Touch Henshin."_

 **"Henshin."** As they say in a synchronized way.

 ** _"Taka-Tora-Batta! Tatoba! Tatoba! Tatoba!"_**

Eiji is surrounded by projections of varying colored Core Medals as a Red, Yellow, and Green Core Medal seem to stop at his head, body and legs and go into him, transforming him into OOO's as the rest of the projection disappear.

"Kamen Rider, OOO's." OOO's says taking a single step forward with his leg

"What!? Now it's animal concept armor!" Zane says as he freaks out.

 ** _"Flame, Please. Hi-Hi. Hi-Hi-Hi."_**

As for Haruto a red magic circle appears to Haruto's left as he extends his left arm outwards, the red circle passes through him and transforms him into Wizard.

"Kamen Rider, Wizard." Wizard says

"What he said wizard?!" Zane says as he freaks out.

"Cool." Zine says in amazement.

" **Shinnosuke** ** _let's start our engine_** **.** " Belt-san says

"Yeah. Belt-san, let's do this Kouta." Shinnosuke says as Kouta nods at him.

As Shinnosuke flips his belt's switch a Techno music is been played by the belt. As he pulls out a red Shift Car on his shift car holder turning it into a lever and then placing it on his brace's empty slot.

"Oh that's my cue." Matmat says as he tap his belt screen.

 ** _"Summon! Tridoron!"_**

Summoning Tridoron on their backs with virtual particles as it was been summoned.

"What. Where the heck did that thing come from?!" Zane says in shocked.

"That thing it was been teleported. Wow fascinating." Zine says as his eyes sparkling in amazement.

 **"Henshin."** As they say in a synchronized way.

 ** _"Orange"_**

"Orange?" Zane says as he was confused about it.

Kouta unlocks his Lockseed then a crack appeared on his head. Kouta places the Lockseed on his Driver then pulls up on the Cutting blade, "slicing" the Lockseed open. ** _"Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"_**

The Rider Wear undersuit appears on his body just as the Orange Armor Part falls onto his head and transform into Orange Arms.

"What?! An Orange base concept armor and it's a samurai theme too what the heck?!" Zane says as he freaks out.

As for Drive he began to push the Shift Car's lever.

 _ **"Drive Type: Speed!"**_ Belt-san says as a projection of the piece of his armor appeared and begins to attach into him. As a tire another tire appeared on the Tridoron's right front tire as it began to fly on the air as it began to go through Drives chest.

"What a car base concept armor?! Wait a minute did THAT TIRE just got stuck on his what is happening around here!?" Zane says as he freaks out even more.

"Wow so cool!" Zine says in amazement.

As they transform into Gaim and Drive.

"Kamen Rider, Gaim!" Gaim says as he wields his Daidaimaru as he shouldered it.

"Kamen Rider, Drive!" Drive says as his left hand holds his right wrist as he began to flick his right hand.

Takeru began to press his Eyecon's switch, begins to put it on his Driver then pulls the trigger and let it go for a bit as a single ghostly hood appeared flying around alongside him is Matmat who begins to tap his K-Phone and does their own pose before transforming.

"What the heck. What is that thing?" Zane says in shock about the ghostly hood figure flying around Takeru.

 _ **"Eye!"**_

 ** _"Bachirimina! Bachirimina!"_**

 _ **"K! K! K!"**_ _(Cache Techno music)_

 **"Henshin."** As they say in a synchronized way.

 ** _"Kaigan! Ore!"_**

 ** _"Let's go! Dead set! G-G-Ghost!"_**

 ** _"King!"_**

 ** _"There is no limit!"_** _(Cache song being played)_

Takeru's body turn into an empty faceplate armor as the hood attached to it revealing it's true form as he transform into Kamen Rider Ghost completely. As for Matmat as he transform into Kamen Rider King.

"Kamen Rider, Ghost!" Ghost says as he takes off his hood.

"Did he just say ghost. Is he a dead person already?" Zane asks

"Um… Yeah, pretty much maybe." Takeru says as Zane freaks out.

"Kamen Rider, King!" King says as his right palm was open beside his face.

As Zane and Zine surprised about the Riders changing their appearances and amaze about the number of groups with them.

"Sugoi." Zane says in amazement.

"Wow." Zine says while his eyes are sparkling in amazement as his tinkering brain awakens.

"All(Clutch his fist and then punch through the air) of you(Pointing at the enemy) are goin(Making a shooting pose as his hand raises on the air) Down(As he suddenly drop his hand with a thumbs down pose)." Matmat says as he finishes his pose. "Let's go everyone." As he tap his belt screen.

 _ **"Music, Please! Red Zone-Atelier Totori"**_

 _(Insert Ost: Red Zone-Atelier Totori)_

"Oh it's kinda good." Fourze says as he likes the music.

"It feels like I'm more Hard-Boiled." Double/Shotaro says as he likes the music.

"I feel like I'm being move." Gaim says as he likes the music.

"Me too." Drive says as he likes the music.

"Nice music. I like it." Belt-san says as he likes the music.

"What a nice music how intriguing." Double/Philip says as he likes the music.

"Sugoi it feels like it touched my heart." OOO's says as he likes the music.

"Not just only your own heart but your own soul." Ghost says as he likes the music.

"Yeah not gonna lie it's so good tho." Zane says as he likes the music.

"Yeah I like it the instrument it was used it so unique the way of the playing the Kazoo it totally rocking." Zine says as he likes the music.

"So you guy like the music that I'm playing right now am I right." King says as everyone nods. "It's called Red Zone-Atelier Totori and now let's get started."

As the Riders begins attacking the enemy. First Double was punching the Tulips and Doggoo as he deliver some wind produced kicks.

"Now count up your sin." Double says as he does his pose and a roundhouse kick knocking out the Boxer-X as he began to grab the Doggoo and begins to roll it on the ground like a bowling ball as it hits the other Doggoos like a bowling pin. "That's what I called Strike."

Fourze begins to kick the Doggoo and punched the Boxer-X.

"It's Space time!" Fourze says as he raised his both arms in the air. As he began to perform soccer tricks on a Doggoo as he dodge the other enemies while still performs a soccer trick. As he kicks the Doggoo from the enemies sending them flying. "Goal! Now time to trim the yard."

 ** _"Chainsaw, On!"_**

 ** _"Scissor, On!"_**

As a mechanical Chainsaw appeared on his right leg and a giant Scissor on his left arm as it attaches to his body. As he used his Chainsaw and his giant Scissors to cut through some of the Tulips sending them with virtual cuts. As turns off his Chainsaw Switch and and begins to turning on Rocket Switch.

"Wow that's kinda cool." Zane says in amazement.

 ** _"Rocket, On!"_**

As a mechanical rocket appeared on his arm as he begins flying with it.

 **"Rocket Punch."** Fourze says as he flies on the air and punch some of the Tulips and Boxer-X. Then he begins to deactivate it and use his Launcher Switch.

 ** _"Launcher on!"_**

As Fourze shoots his missiles with his Launcher as it hits some of the enemies. As for OOO's he use his Tora claws to hit the enemies with it and then does his pose with a grunt. As he use his energized Batta legs as he jumps at the enemy kicking it after that he brings out his Medaljalibur and he began to put it with Three Cell Medals in it as he begins to pull the trigger and scans it.

 ** _"Tripler! Scanning Charge!"_**

"AHHHH SEIYA!" OOO's yells as he slashed the enemies making the reality got cut through.

"WHAT he just cut through reality!" Zane yelled as he freaks out.

"No way I can't believe it he can do that sugoi." Zine says in amazement.

As reality backs to normal as the enemies began to explode.

"WHAT! Did It just returned to normal and wait a minute did the enemies just explode after reality returns to normal it's kinda awesome." Zane says in amazement.

Gaim begins to strike some slashes by his Daidaimaru and his Musou Saber as the Enemies want sent by virtual sparks. As he shoots the enemies with a couple of shots with his Musou Saber sending them with sparks.

"That sword is a gun it's kinda cliché." Zane says

"This is my stage now!" Gaim yelled as he does his pose and begins to kick the Doggoo.

As Wizard who duck and dodges some attack as shoots the enemies with curve bullets sending them with virtual sparks.

"What he can curve his own shots?!" Zane yelled as he freaks out.

"I wonder how he does that." Zine says in amazement.

"Now it's showtime." Wizard says as he shows his ring and does his own pose. As he switch his WizardSwordGun into Sword Mode as he slashes the enemies sending them with virtual sparks and kicks them.

"Oh it's a sword too. Man how many people used those kinds of weapons I'm kinda starting to want to have one for myself." Zane says as he envied.

"If you want to I can make you one." Zine says

"Thanks Zine I appreciate it." Zane says as his thank you his younger brother.

Drive who is punching a Boxer-X, as he does some side turn kicks to a Tulip then he began to carry a Boxer-X as he toss behind him.

"Let's go for a ride." Drive says as he flips his Shift Car lever 3-times.

 ** _"Sp-Sp-Speed!"_** Belt-san says

As Drive became a blur dashing through the enemies as he began to release some high-speed rapid punches as became a blur while a holographic meter besides him pop out when he was punching the enemies. As the enemies flies away as it land on the ground.

"Wow. So fast." Zane says in amazement.

Ghost began to punch some Boxer-X and then dodges his punch as he began to fly with a trail of light with him.

"So he can fly which means his a real ghost!" Zane says as he freaks out.

"No way! He really is Bro!" Zine says as he was starting to freak out.

"Yes, Zine he really is a ghost as what he really just said." Zane says as his brother freaks out about Ghost.

As the Boxer-X tries to hit Ghost but suddenly he disappeared from his sight only to find a hand was place on the Boxer-X shoulder in creepy way making it startled itself.

"What the heck is he doing is he supposed to defeat the enemy or scare it to death." Zane says as he was annoyed about Ghost not getting serious it's because of the creepy hand stunt he just pulled off.

"Oh. Did I just scare you?" Ghost says as he makes fun of the Boxer-X making it go mad, as it starts to rush at him, as Ghost dodges it then he begins to summon his sword hitting the Boxer-X sending it with virtual spark. "Man that was a close one."

King begins to do some few more jabs on a Boxer-X as it takes the hits as it began to show its palm and bends its finger except its thumb only a few bends meaning he was challenging King on a Boxing match.

"Oh you want me to fight as in boxing well I accept your challenge." King says as he begins to do a boxing stance (Bell rang 3x). As the Boxer-X began to jab a couple jabs while Matmat dodges it after dodging it he began to release a couple of rapid punches and then a final blow of an uppercut knocking the Boxer-X down (Bell rang 3x). "K.O. The winner is Matmat (Unreal people cheers)! Ok now is not the time (The unreal cheering has stopped). Guys we need to gather these enemies in one place" As he taps his belt's screen.

 ** _"Summon! Camouflage carpet!"_**

As the thing that he just summon was nowhere to be found because it's how hidden it is. As a Tulip tries to hit him but he was able to dodge by stepping back a few inch, as he began to grab something the ground making the Tulip confused, as he began to pull it making the Tulip knock itself on the ground. "Ta-da."

"Why should we gather them together?" Double/Shotaro asks as he hits a Tulip with his hand knocking it away in a few inch.

"Just trust me I have a plan." King says as he was wrapping his arms on a Boxer-X as it tries to struggle for its life.

"Leave It to us." Ghost says as he took out Newton's Eyecon While Drive and Wizard was in his side as Drive takes out Justice Hunter and Wizard takes out the Bind Ring. As Ghost begins to take out his main Eyecon replacing it with the Newton's Eyecon as he press its switch while Drive flips the belt's switch replacing the Type Speed Shift Car into Justice Hunter.

 _ **"Bachirimina! Bachirimina!"**_

As a blue ghostly hood with a 2 round gravity manipulator, as it pops out on his Driver while it flies around hitting some of the enemies.

"Huh did that blue hood just hit some of the enemies I thought it would just fly around!" Zane says in amazement.

"Wow it's pretty cool tho." Zine says

As Ghost pulls and push the trigger of the belt while Drive flips the Shift Car.

 ** _"Kaigan! Newton!"_** _(Cartoonish fall and clonk)_

 ** _"Tire Koukan!"_** Belt-san says as another tire pop out with an iron bar with it on the right front tire side of the Tridoron, as it began to go through drive body changing the Type Speed tire off as he is now holding the iron bar weapon. As for Ghost the hood began to attach to his body changing faceplate into a falling apple while his hand has a round gravity manipulator with it.

 _ **"Apple Falls From Tree! It's Down To Gravity!"**_

 ** _"Drive Type: Justice Hunter!"_** Belt- san says

"His now blue and the other one change his tire on his chest only with a siren with it!" Zane says in amazement.

As Ghost use his left hand pulls the other enemies gathering them in one place but some of them starting run away.

"What?! Did he just pull them with those things on his bare hands?!" Zane says as he freaks out.

"Bro, the only reason he can pull them it's because those things can manipulate gravity and I'm guessing that other one can push any objects." Zine says as he explained about Ghost's trick.

"Oh I see so that's why." Zane says as he realize what his younger brother said.

"No good. I can't the other ones." Ghost says

"The let me return the favor. hah!" Zane says as he flies towards the other enemies and then slashes them towards Ghost while the others disappear in virtual fragments. "Now were even."

"Thanks for your help now Haruto, Shinnosuke I'm counting on you." King says signaling Wizard and Drive.

"Ok." As they say in a synchronized way. As Haruto begin to scan his Ring on his Driver.

 ** _"Bind, Please."_**

As a red magic circle appeared as it pops out magic chains with it binding all the enemies in one place as the enemies tries to struggle on binding chains around them while Drive flips his Shift Car 3x.

 ** _"Hun-Hun-Hunter!"_** Belt-san says as Drive tosses his iron bars weapon. As the iron bar weapon began to make a huge iron bar cage preventing the enemies to stay in one place.

"Wow. I didn't know he can do that too." Zine says as he was fascinated with it.

"Alright nice job everyone now it's my turn." King says as he begins to tap his belt screen.

 ** _"Limit Burst!"_**

As a stream of blue energy goes through his Right foot as he began to jump on the air. **"Limit Kick!"** As he yelled kicking all the gather enemies after hitting them he land on his feet as his left leg was bending while his right was stretch on the ground. "Checkmate. (Snap his finger)" as he snaps his finger the enemies began to make a static of electricity as they explode. As King stands up on his feet as he was been greet by his comrades full of cheers.

 _(End Red Zone-Atelier Totori)_

"So that's why you gather them all so you can finish them in one Rider kick." Double/Philip says

"As expected to Matmat you never fail me to be amazed." Double/Shotaro says as he compliments King

"Yeah just one kick on a bunch of enemies that was awesome!" Fourze says as he compliments King.

"Not bad from a new Rider like you." Drive says as he compliments King.

" ** _Nice Plan_** **Matmat.** " Belt-san says as he compliment King

"You know you really are strong." Gaim says as he compliments King.

"Yeah not gonna lie you really are strong you know." OOO's says as he compliments King.

"Yeah your life was burning brighter the moment I saw your kick." Ghost says as he compliments King.

"Nice job Matmat." Wizard says as he compliments Matmat.

"Guys that was nothing those enemies are weak besides what happen if we just let them wander in this area people will get hurt if we weren't here and the CPU." Matmat says

 _"They had good cooperation with each other, what are they anyway."_ Zane says in his mind. "Kamen Rider…"

As the scene showing King standing on his feet zooming on his face as the screen became a character selection. _**"CHOOSE YOUR TRUE ENVOY OF HOPE."**_

Chapter 1: The First Anime Dimension Travel

Ends…

 _Insert Opening Theme: Dimension Tripper_

 ** _Dimension Riders: Choujigen Game Neptune's Dimension_**

 _Imifumei moji no raratsu (Such meaningless text)_

 _(The scene showing Matmat and Zane on a bridge placing their arms on the railings as they watch 5pb on a holographic screen.)_

 _Oshiete KONPAIRAA (Tell me what they mean, Compiler!)_

 _(Suddenly they were greeted by Neptune below the bridge as they smile and begin to jump on the railing as the three started to running. The scene switches on a bunch of weapon on the screen.)_

 _Mato ma BAINI TSURII zero toichi dake ga ja nanimo tsutaerannai yone (I can't put in this binary tree in order… nothing can conveyed with just zero and ones)_

 _(The scene switches at the outside of Planeptune's Basilicon showing some of other Riders and CPU including CPU candidates. Shinnosuke who is washing the Tridoron while Belt-san attach to a belt holder, then Philip who is leaning on the left side of the Tridoron reading his book as Histoire was beside him curious about what he was reading, then Shotaro who is on the other side of the Tridoron who is leaning from it as he tip his fedora while Rom and Ram was chasing each other around him, then Eiji and Gentaro who are doing a conversation with Vert and Noire, then Takeru who is having a conversation with Blanc as they saw Matmat, Zane and Neptune as they smiled at them and then they began to join them except Histoire who stayed at the Basilicon.)_

 _PING LINK! Tsunagaru kimi to atashi tashi ga (Ping link! We are now connected to you!)_

 _(The scene switches to a Donut shop as Haruto and Kouta having a conversation IF and Compa as Haruto eats his Plain Sugar Donuts as then they saw Matmat, Zane, Neptune and others, as they smiled at them ,as Haruto force IF to hold his Paper Bag full of Plain Sugar Donuts, as Haruto and Kouta join in.)_

 _HIT CHECK! Kimeru naraima (Hit check! Now is the time to decide!)_

 _(The scene switches showing Nepgear, Zine and Uni having a conversation the middle of the road of Planeptune as they saw the other's as they smiled and join in.)_

 _HAPIFURU KYUA PYUA DIMENSION TRIPPA! (Happy Full Cure Pure Dimension Tripper)_

 _(As they run on the Nursune Plains suddenly they have been attack by a bunch monster as they began to jump away, as they land on the ground with dust on their trail.)_

 _Jigen no tobira kettobashi cide yo (Kick down the dimensional doors and come here!)_

 _(As the Riders and CPUs began to transform)_

 _Kira kira no kochi no sekaie (Here to this shinning world where we have)_

 _(As they began attacking the enemies Double who does roundhouse kick, OOO's using his Tora claws to cut through some enemies sending them in virtual sparks, Fourze who is using Rocket as he flies hitting them, Wizard turns and dock while he was shooting with his WizardSwordGun hitting some of the enemies sending them in virtual sparks with his curve shots, Gaim who slashes some of the enemies sending them in virtual sparks with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber then he shoots the enemies with his musou saber, Drive who is punching the enemies then he began to roll over and flips his Shift Car 3x as he became a blur hitting some of the enemies in high speed, Ghost who slashes the enemies with his GanGun Saber as he hits them sending them with virtual sparks then he switch GanGun Saber into Gun Mode as he flew and shoot's the enemy from above, Neptune in HDD form does her Cross Combo hitting some enemies, Noire does her Lacy Dance hitting some of the enemies, Vert in HDD form began to use her Rainy Ratnapura skill piercing some of the enemies, Blanc in HDD form as she does her Tanzerine Trombe on some of the enemies while her eyes turn into demonic red looking, Nepgear, Uni and Zine begins to far some shots as while their dodging some the enemies attacks, Zane who is slashing some enemies while Matmat who begins to slide on Zane's back in sideways as he begins to punch some enemies and then grab some of the other ones and tosses it.)_

 _Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PATI "Kimimo nakamada." (The strongest party with 100 bonds. "You are also one of us!)_

 _(As the CPUs begins to slash, slam and shoot the enemies except Neptune and Zane followed by the Rider doing their Rider kicks as Neptune, Zane and Matmat finishing the final blow.)_

 _(Finally the scene shows everyone in their normal form while in a single point of view. Noire on the far left side with Gentaro who point at the camera, Uni who is besides them with Eiji as he was crouching behind him is IF and Compa, beside Eiji is Shotaro who is standing sideways tipping his fedora on the other is Shinnosuke who tightens up his tie while Takeru was beside him, beside Takeru was Vert who places her arms together around below on her chest looking at the camera sideways, beside her was Philip who is holding his book, beside Philip is Histoire floating in the air with him, Nepgear on the right with Zine and Finally Neptune on the middle right with Nepgear as she places her hands on her waist while Zane on the middle left and Matmat who is on the Middle doing a thumbs up.)_

 _End Theme_

* * *

Next time Dimension Riders: Choujigen Game Neptune's Dimension

"Wow sugoi. It kinda looks like more advance looking." Shinnosuke says in amazement as he was looking at the city.

"What the hell are you doing Matmat! We don't want these people to be involve on this mission." Shotaro says in anger.

"We have no rights on doing these activities on their backs Shotaro and besides this is their world and they gonna do everything to defend their world." Matmat says to Shotaro.

"Hi there my name is Neptune and you guys are?" Neptune says as she began to ask about the Riders names.

Chapter 2: Arrived at Planeptune

"See you on the next chapter!" Matmat says while his right hand form into a rock and roll sign as he points the camera.

* * *

 **There you go my first official chapter complete and as you know i have more plans on making the other chapters so if you like it then stay tune on my first series Dimension Riders: Choujigen Game Neptune Dimensions and Remember leave a comment if you fell like it but not a negative comment is a available only positive ones so stay tune.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is my second Fan Fiction but first the my character appearance:**

 **Matmat: he has a fair skin, he has a navy hair, his bang going through at the right side of his forehead, as he black pantaloons and a jacket and it was navy colored and at the back of the jacket there was a cyan colored dragon that exhales nitro flames. (Personality will be update though chapters**

 **Zane: fair skin, he has navy hair (Continuation through reading this chapter)**

 **Zine: Same as his brother.**

 **and now i have a request to make 1. Don't read unless if you watch some of the T.V shows and it's anime series or game or your spoil yourself. 2. No haters or criticism allowed. 3. Ideas can be allowed. 4. I do not own anything about Kamen Rider or HyperDimension Neptunia or the OST and opening or even certain things, i'm only my own OC. 5. Enjoy Reading.**

* * *

 _A world known as Gamindustri protected by the divine aegis of the four CPUs (Console Patron Units, the goddesses) and their sisters, the CPU candidates. But as so we thought… they were actually a fifth CPU and a fifth CPU candidate that are secretly hiding their identities from the other nations CPU since the console wars right now the fifth CPU decided to end the war as so he thought. Unfortunately he was already mistaken since he was been hiding his identity he had no idea what's happening on the other side of nation due to the lack of information of the other nations. So right now peace was been restored by the 4 CPUs who changes the fate of Gamindustri. Now our fifth CPU travelled on the first land called Planeptune so he can stop the war by doing a peace talk to other CPUs so they can live in peace and then again as so he thought lack of information._

 _Insert Opening Theme: Dimension Tripper_

 _Dimension Riders: Choujigen Game Neptune's Dimension_

 _Imifumei moji no raratsu (Such meaningless text)_

 _(The scene showing Matmat and Zane on a bridge placing their arms on the railings as they watch 5pb on a holographic screen.)_

 _Oshiete KONPAIRAA (Tell me what they mean, Compiler!)_

 _(Suddenly they were greeted by Neptune below the bridge as they smile and begin to jump on the railing as the three started to running. The scene switches on a bunch of weapon on the screen.)_

 _Mato ma BAINI TSURII zero toichi dake ga ja nanimo tsutaerannai yone (I can't put in this binary tree in order… nothing can conveyed with just zero and ones)_

 _(The scene switches at the outside of Planeptune's Basilicon showing some of other Riders and CPU including CPU candidates. Shinnosuke who is washing the Tridoron while Belt-san attach to a belt holder, then Philip who is leaning on the left side of the Tridoron reading his book as Histoire was beside him curious about what he was reading, then Shotaro who is on the other side of the Tridoron who is leaning from it as he tip his fedora while Rom and Ram was chasing each other around him, then Eiji and Gentaro who are doing a conversation with Vert and Noire, then Takeru who is having a conversation with Blanc as they saw Matmat, Zane and Neptune as they smiled at them and then they began to join them except Histoire who stayed at the Basilicon.)_

 _PING LINK! Tsunagaru kimi to atashi tashi ga (Ping link! We are now connected to you!)_

 _(The scene switches to a Donut shop as Haruto and Kouta having a conversation IF and Compa as Haruto eats his Plain Sugar Donuts as then they saw Matmat, Zane, Neptune and others, as they smiled at them ,as Haruto force IF to hold his Paper Bag full of Plain Sugar Donuts, as Haruto and Kouta join in.)_

 _HIT CHECK! Kimeru naraima (Hit check! Now is the time to decide!)_

 _(The scene switches showing Nepgear, Zine and Uni having a conversation the middle of the road of Planeptune as they saw the other's as they smiled and join in.)_

 _HAPIFURU KYUA PYUA DIMENSION TRIPPA! (Happy Full Cure Pure Dimension Tripper)_

 _(As they run on the Nursune Plains suddenly they have been attack by a bunch monster as they began to jump away, as they land on the ground with dust on their trail.)_

 _Jigen no tobira kettobashi cide yo (Kick down the dimensional doors and come here!)_

 _(As the Riders and CPUs began to transform)_

 _Kira kira no kochi no sekaie (Here to this shinning world where we have)_

 _(As they began attacking the enemies Double who does roundhouse kick, OOO's using his Tora claws to cut through some enemies sending them in virtual sparks, Fourze who is using Rocket as he flies hitting them, Wizard turns and dock while he was shooting with his WizardSwordGun hitting some of the enemies sending them in virtual sparks with his curve shots, Gaim who slashes some of the enemies sending them in virtual sparks with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber then he shoots the enemies with his musou saber, Drive who is punching the enemies then he began to roll over and flips his Shift Car 3x as he became a blur hitting some of the enemies in high speed, Ghost who slashes the enemies with his GanGun Saber as he hits them sending them with virtual sparks then he switch GanGun Saber into Gun Mode as he flew and shoot's the enemy from above, Neptune in HDD form does her Cross Combo hitting some enemies, Noire does her Lacy Dance hitting some of the enemies, Vert in HDD form began to use her Rainy Ratnapura skill piercing some of the enemies, Blanc in HDD form as she does her Tanzerine Trombe on some of the enemies while her eyes turn into demonic red looking, Nepgear, Uni and Zine begins to far some shots as while their dodging some the enemies attacks, Zane who is slashing some enemies while Matmat who begins to slide on Zane's back in sideways as he begins to punch some enemies and then grab some of the other ones and tosses it.)_

 _Kizuna hyakubai no saikyou PATI "Kimimo nakamada." (The strongest party with 100 bonds. "You are also one of us!)_

 _(As the CPUs begins to slash, slam and shoot the enemies except Neptune and Zane followed by the Rider doing their Rider kicks as Neptune, Zane and Matmat finishing the final blow.)_

 _(Finally the scene shows everyone in their normal form while in a single point of view. Noire on the far left side with Gentaro who point at the camera, Uni who is beside them with Eiji as he was crouching behind him is IF and Compa, beside Eiji is Shotaro who is standing sideways tipping his fedora on the other is Shinnosuke who tightens up his tie while Takeru was beside him, beside Takeru was Vert who places her arms together around below on her chest looking at the camera sideways, beside her was Philip who is holding his book, beside Philip is Histoire floating in the air with him, Nepgear on the right with Zine and Finally Neptune on the middle right with Nepgear as she places her hands on her waist while Zane on the middle left and Matmat who is on the Middle doing a thumbs up.)_

 _End Theme_

Chapter 2: Arrive at Planeptune

After the easiest fight of all time and a bit extreme beatings the Riders and the CPU begins to introduce themselves one another. As Zane begins to takes off his transformation as he was engulfed with light as for the Riders they are already in their human form and as for Philip he appeared right in front of them as he was transported out of the Gaia Bird Memory. As the light engulfed him died the CPU reveal his normal form he kinda looks like a bit younger than his HDD form as he was wearing a navy robe with a hood with it. Within the robe he wears a black T-Shirt.

"I'm Zane also known as Lord Navy Heart the CPU of ZS ZITA, and this is my brother Zine also known as the CPU Candidate of ZS ZITA." Zane says as he introduces himself and his brother to the Riders.

"What a car, amazing." Zine says as he looks at Tridoron as his eyes sparkles with amazement.

"I'm Shotaro Hidari and, me and m partner are 2 in 1 detective too actually." Shotaro says as he tips his fedora and begins to mention Philip who is his partner.

"I'm Philip." Philip says

"You two actually detectives amazing." Zine says in amazement.

"(Smirk) Hmph i never thought you guys actually are detectives i'm impressed." Zane says as he was impressed about their social work.

"I'm Eiji Hino." Eiji says

"I'm Gentaro Kisaragi and I hope we could be best buds too." Gentaro says as he slams his fist on his chest a couple times and begins pointing at the CPUs.

"I'm Haruto Soma." Haruto says

"I'm Kouta Kazuraba." Kouta says

"I'm Shinnosuke Tomari and i'm also a Detective like them." Shinnosuke says as he pointed out Shotaro and Philip.

"Oh another Detective eh. how many exact detective are there in your group?" Zane asks

"Well 3 to be exact actually." Matmat says answering Zane's question.

 **"I'm Krim Steinbelt but you can call Belt-san and i'm the one who provides Shinnosuke's transformation."** Belt-sans says causing Zane and Zine surprised about it.

"A talking belt how interesting does it have an AI installed from it." Zine asks

"Zine asks them later there in the middle of an introduction of themselves." Zane says as he stops his brother's curiosity.

"I'm Takeru Tenkuji." Takeru says

"And I'm Matmat Zamorai nice to meeting you Zane and Zine." Matmat says as all the Riders introduce themselves to the two CPUs as they began to smile at each other.

"Nice to meeting you all everyone and Gentaro we might gonna be best buds actually." Zane says

"Really?" Gentaro asks with high hopes with him.

"Yes Gentaro indeed." Zane says

"Then let me do this then." Gentaro says as he begins to approach at Zane and begins to do his signature hand shake as Zane was happy about it.

"Me too." Zine says

"Yeah here's for you too." Gentaro says as he begins to do the same thing with Zine.

"So tell me why do you guys are doing here in the middle of a forest." Zane asks

"Sugoi, that machinery is amazing can I them apart to see how they all work?" Zine ask with curiosity.

"Um. Maybe next time I guess." Shotaro says as the Riders agreed while they are worried of what will happen to their Drivers except Philip who is still calm.

"Ok but you better are letting me to check that out." Zine says

"Sure…" Shotaro says as he was sweating nervously with the other Riders except for Philip.

"Zine, we are not here to investigate their equipment." Zane says as he glared at Zine with a serious look on his face.

"Ok Nii-san." Zine says as he agreed to his brother.

"So continue our previous conversation why are you guys are exactly here?" Zane ask

"Well were here because we wanted to go to the place called Planeptune." Matmat replied as Zane was surprised about the answer.

"What a coincidence we were going on the same location as you just said." Zane says

"Alright then let us go there then." Matmat says

"Philip did you find any details about this world while your in the gaia library?" Shotaro asks

"Yeah this world is called Gamindustri it is also known as "The World Below" meaning the world beneath that of Celestia, where the four CPUs or also known as Console Patron Unit or goddesses as they're roles are to govern and protect each of the four primary landmasses but apparently they were actually five in total since the fifth disappear out of nowhere since the console war." Philip says

"Goddesses and we have a god here besides us too." Shotaro says as he looks at Zane.

"So tell me. What is this so called console war that you are speaking?" Shotaro asks

"Well the Console War was a battle between all four CPUs to determine who would rule Gamindustri as the one True Goddess or True God if you include the fifth CPU in total of Five CPU." Philip says

"Hmm. Interesting I never thought this world has a war of its own." Shotaro says as he looks at Zane and wonders what this guy's planning from.

"But the war ended with no victor only the four goddesses themselves brought peace to their lands and it only resolve with friendship since that was all I got researched." Philip says as Shotaro was shocked about since he thought there was still a war between the CPUs.

"Nani?! You didn't tell me sooner I thought there was still a war Philip." Shotaro says as Zane wonders about their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zane asks

"No nothing in particular, so Planeptune isn't it then let's head there then." Shotaro says as the Riders and CPUs began to journey within the forest.

…

Planeptune…

"Wow I can't believe this. This is amazing…" Shotaro says as he was amazed while he was looking at the City.

"Wow sugoi. It kinda looks like more advance looking." Shinnosuke says in amazement as he was looking at the city and already out of the Tridoron to look in a better view.

"Yeah it really is." Gentaro says as the other Riders and the two CPUs are amazed on seeing it on their own eyes.

 _"At last I can see Planeptune face to face."_ Matmat says on his mind. _"It's even better in person than the game."_

"Oh amazing this world is might be fun."

As Takeru heard a familiar voice as he look around and saw miniature white phantasm who is Yurusen floating in the air as the other Riders looks at it and the CPUS too.

"Yurusen what are you doing here?" Takeru asks as he was surprised about Yurusen being here.

"Oi Takeru, what's with this floating thing doing here?" Zane asks

"This is Yurusen he is the one who taught me how to use my abilities and sometimes when I called him he appeared besides me when I need some help on fighting some of my enemies." Takeru says as Yurusen begans to introduce himself to the CPUs.

"I am Lord Yurusen and I'm the one who taught Ghost all of his abilities." Yurusen says

"No not just all of them you only taught him about his other equipment's." Matmat says as he sweatdrop.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem you look like the one who taught him." Zine says as he angered Yurusen as a Red Cross mark on his head appeared on his head.

"What did you just said?" Yurusen asks in anger.

"N-nothing." Zine says causing him to panic.

"Anyway I'm the one who bring Yurusen here since you need to access your Rider Machine Takeru." Matmat says as Zine begins to have a peak of interest on the so called Rider machine.

"So what is this Rider Machine are you talking about?" Zine asks

"Well is a vehicle we always use to travel." Matmat replied

"So tell me. Why do you guys called yourselves Kamen Rider anyway?" Zane asks

"Well it's a second name of ours like we use it to hide our identities from other enemies so they can't harm any people that have connection to us." Matmat says as he explained the important detail of the name of Kamen Rider.

"Yeah like the two of us Philip and me our name is called Kamen Rider Double." Shotaro says

"Huh? But there is only one of you that transform how's that even work?" Zane asks

"Yeah. Bro is right you're the only one that transform while Philip got sucked in by that mechanical bird." Zine says as he pointed that out.

"Well when we were transforming, Philip's consciousness was been transferred to my body since his the mind of the Double." Shotaro says

"So you were saying that it will be needed two people to use that strange and cool looking armor am I right?"

"That is definitely correct." Philip says

"Yeah that is being said I just heard two voices on Shotaro's armor so that must be Philip." Zine says as he realized it.

"It's kinda cool and freaky at the same time." Zane says

"And I called myself Kamen Rider OOO's." Eiji says

"Mine is Kamen Rider Fourze." Gentaro says

"Kamen Rider Wizard." Haruto says

"Kamen Rider Gaim." Kouta says

"Kamen Rider Drive." Shinnosuke says

"Kamen Rider Ghost." Takeru says

"And lastly Kamen Rider King." Matmat says

"So what is the meaning of the name of Kamen Rider anyway?" Zane asks

"Well Kamen means mask and Rider means we ride our vehicles during battles and being Kamen Rider is to protect all peoples in great danger so that is why were called Kamen Rider." Matmat replied

"Hm… Interesting…" Zane says silently.

"Oi Yurusen! Were is Sage anyway?" Matmat ask

"That old man. Well I don't know he just go off and wandered the place." Yurusen replied

"Well my answer and your answer is solved so let's continue." Matmat says as he looks at Zane, as the Riders and CPUs begins to enter the entrance of Planeptune. In a few minutes after Shotaro gather some information about this world and the Planeptune's CPU.

"Hey I just gathered some information." Shotaro says

"So what is it?" Shinnosuke asks

"Apparently their currency is called credits that what I heard of and apparently their CPU was called Lady Purple Heart as they say." Shotaro says

"Credits? Sound like a video game world." Shinnosuke says as he sweatdrops about the name being called credits.

"Well actually this is really a video game world since it is base into one before the anime release and I played all of the game in my 16 years of gameplay." Matmat says as this made the Riders shocked and surprise but Shotaro has been bother by something that Matmat said.

"Matmat what do you mean by 16 years your only 13." Shotaro says as this made Matmat got off guard about it.

"Wow you caught me red handed hard-boiled detective." Matmat says as this made Shotaro and the others confuse. "Well the truth is I'm actually 17 years old."

"EH?!/HUH?!" The Riders yelled in shocked except Philip.

"What how did that even happen?!" Shotaro asks in curiosity as he was triying to believe it.

"Well it's because of the side effect of getting my powers so. Getting possessed times strong will plus failed of getting possessed equals becoming a Rider and being in the form of 13 years old and ageless."

"I can't it believe but I have no choice but to do so. Still I sympathy you of wielding that burden of yours it must be hard to get your power since you said that getting possessed by that monster means you lost your will and humanity so I believe in you." Shotaro says as he believes Matmat.

"Thanks."

"Well more importantly this must be so... FUN! I mean look at this we are in a game world which means this is world fitted of our youth so let see what fun that this world have." Gentaro says as he remembers the fantasy games that he spent of his youth.

"Yeah a game world. Well that's different." Shinnosuke says as he agrees about Gentaro since this world is different than their world.

 _"Well Ex-Aid would be more fitted but he was still busy dealing his main enemies."_ Matmat says in his mind.

"Hey Shotaro. So tell me which direction we can find their basilicom?" Zane asks

"Hmm. Well actually it's just right there on that direction." Shotaro replied as he was amaze when he looks at Zane and Zine already changed their outfits.

Zane wears a navy colored coat that has some couple f buttons on it as it was already unattached only revealing his black T-shirt, the coat has a Z emblem on the left side of it, as he was wearing black pants, and a black, blue, navy mixture sneakers with a single each Z emblem on it. while Zane wears a navy jacket, on the backside of the jacket that it was saying "ZS" on the bottom of the ZS it says "Candidate, as he wears a white shirt with the unzipped jacket, as he wear black and blue mixture pants, as he wears a black and cyan mixture sneakers. As the Riders wear amaze about Zane's and Zine's new look.

"Nice outfits Zane and Zine." Matmat says as he compliments them.

"Thanks for the compliments since me and my brother should look more formal if we want to meet the other CPU's so we change our outfits." Zane says

"Well what do you guys think pretty cool huh?" Zine asks as the Riders nod.

"Um hey tell me what's with the contact lenses on your eyes?" Matmat asks as he notice in their Navy eyes that their wearing non color contact lens. As the lens was more than like just a simple glass.

"Oh so you notice." Zane says as he impressed about Matmat notice it even do its kinda hard to know since its just glasses, as this cause the others to have curious look at him. "Well it's a secret." As this cause everyone to let go the topic.

"All right let's go everyone-

"Wait, Zane and Zine could you please give us a minute here."

Just as Gentaro was about to say Matmat begins to asks permission to the two CPUs to wait for them.

"Sure why not." Zane says

"Thanks. Everyone follow me." Matmat says Riders followed him to an abandoned alleyway.

"So what do you us to discuss?" Shotaro asks

"I think we should warn them." Matmat says as the Riders shocked about what Matmat just said.

"What the hell are you doing Matmat! We don't want these people to be involved on this mission!" Shotaro says in anger.

"Yeah I agree on what Shotaro just said, are you nuts these people will get hurt if you tell them about it!" Shinnosuke says in anger,

"Matmat tell me why?!" Shotaro asks in anger.

"We have no rights on doing these activities on their backs Shotaro and besides this is their world and they gonna do everything to defend their world." Matmat says to Shotaro.

Shotaro begins to grab Matmat's navy colored jacket as he stared at him for a while.

"Ah mou. Alright you have a point we should warn them anyway." Shotaro says as he let go of his grasp on Matmat's jacket.

"Shotaro." Matmat says in surprised that he agreed.

"Since you said it I have seen that guy on how he fought like he was really serious on protecting with his own life just like a Rider so I trusted your words." Shotaro says as he tips his fedora and smiled as the other Rider does the same along with Belt-san.

"Matmat I believe in your advice and everyone is believes in you too so I agreed." Takeru says as all the Riders nods as they agreed.

"Everyone…" Matmat says

"It's a wise decision Matmat so I trust you in this one." Haruto says

"Well I'm planning to not break our trust from them so we need to build some trusts out of them and if we work together with them we can defeat those guys faster." Matmat says

"As I expected Matmat you never let us down even your still new in here with us." Gentaro says as he begins to place his arms on Matmat's shoulders as he began to smile at him.

"Everyone let's go we have a CPU to warn to." Shinnosuke says as everyone begins to nod as they walk out the alleyway. As they meet up with their new friends Zane and Zine.

"So shall we." Zane says to the Riders.

"Sure." Matmat says as while the Riders nod. As they began to walk to the direction were the basilicom is. As they arrive they began to talk to the Planeptune's Basilicom Staff.

"What could I help you two?" Planeptune's Basilicom Staff asks

"Well could we meet up with Lady Purple Heart this is important." Zane says

"What is it you wanted with her to discuss?" Planeptune's Basilicom Staff asks

"This is just for the CPU's only so could you please let us meet with her." Zane says

"Sure just wait here for a second." Planeptune's Basilicom Staff says as he was almost left when he noticed the Riders as he stop on his tracks. "What could I help you all of you people?"

"Um the same with the other guy just said." Matmat replied

"Ok then I better call Lady Purple Heart then." Planeptune's Basilicom Staff says

As the Riders wait a couple hours as the Planeptune's Basilicom Staff returns as they all permitted to enter Lady Purple Heart's living room. As they enter they saw a flat screen T.V. and a console in form of a cross sign as it has an N on the middle, as they were three sofas in the room.

As the Rider began to meet two girls the first one is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips, wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. The second one is a kinda looks a lot older and is noticeably taller than her older sister since Matmat already knows who the eldest of the two of them is. She is a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs are usually kept neatly brushed. Her eyes are slightly darker, as her outfit is somewhat similar to her sister but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A white choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wears pink and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. These two are Neptune and Nepgear the Planeptune's CPUs. Besides them was a fairy-like being, a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wears a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a mary-jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings. This is Histoire who is actually a tome.

 _"Finally I'm looking at Neptune and Nepgear face to face finally!"_ Matmat says in his mind.

As Neptune tries to introduce herself suddenly Shotaro asks Nepgear instead.

"So you are Lady Purple Heart eh nice to meet you I'm Shota-

"Um… Shotaro she is not Lady Purple Heart actually." Matmat says as Shotaro turns around in confusion.

"If she is not Lady Purple Heart then who is she?" Shotaro asks

"Um Mr. sorry but I'm her sister and she is right in front of you, you know." Nepgear says as she begins to point out Neptune as Shotaro was confuse as he starts to look at where she is pointing along with the other Riders and the two other CPU as they only find Neptune who is standing in front of Shotaro.

"EH?!" The Riders and the two CPUs yells in surprised as the others stand in one foot with an awkward pose with them except Philip who is calm and Matmat with no response since he already knows about Neptune and Nepgear.

"No way a kid who is a CPU impossible!" Shotaro says in disbelief.

"Why is a kid? A CPU this makes no sense!" Shinnosuke says in disbelief.

"What in the world is happening? A kid who is a CPU this can't be true!" Kouta says in disbelief.

"How did this happen…" Zane says in disbelief.

"Guys you forgot about their second form plus they can live way more longer than humans can be." Matmat says stopping the panic.

"Yes Matmat is right since the CPU live longer than a human can be their appearance doesn't change a bit and this girl has another form as what Matmat just said. It was called HDD, or Hard Drive Divinity, is an ability used by the goddesses of Gamindutri which allows them to transform and access their full power. There are some noticeable differences between the goddesses and their respective human forms, though what specifically varies for each goddess. Besides the obvious visual change, these may include personality changes. The exact stats of this form can be customized with Processor Units." Philip says as the Riders and the two CPUs question has been answered. Later after keeping the Riders and the two CPUs calmed Neptune begins to introduce herself to the Riders first.

"Hi there my name is Neptune and you guys are?" Neptune says as she began to ask about the Riders names.

"I'm Shotaro Hidari and this is my partner Philip." Shotaro says as he tips his fedora.

"And I'm Nepgear by the way I'm Neptune's younger sister." Nepgear says introducing herself.

"Wait your her younger Sister but you look more older than her?!" Shotaro says as he was shocked about this along with the other Riders except Matmat.

"They got that a lot actually Shotaro, like a lot." Matmat says as while he chuckles.

"Yeah finally someone knew who's the older sister and the younger sister." Neptune says as she was happy someone realize it as she compliments Matmat.

"Well it's kinda hard to believe for some person but thanks for the compliment." Matmat says while he was scratching the back of his head.

"And I'm Histoire the Oracle of this Nation." Histoire says as she introducing herself.

"Oh looks like you guys seem to be an interesting persons." Neptune says

"That's because I'm a Hard-boiled Detective." Shotaro says

"A Detective, a real Detective for real. Wow like solving cases and catching criminals like that." Neptune says as she begins to wonder why Shotaro is saying Hard-boiled as she begins to ask. "Um what's with the Hard-boiled phrase anyway?"

"He always likes to say that actually probably being like cool and stuff." Matmat replied

"Shotaro you're more like a half-boiled actually." Philip says as he ruins Shotaro's cool mood.

"Oi Philip don't just ruin the mood you bastard!" Shotaro yelled at Philip as Neptune sweatdrops as well as the others do.

"Oh your partner seems to BE a calm type here and anyway a main character like me is way cooler than him I maybe a cooler detective if I am one." Neptune says as she brags herself causing Matmat to sweatdrop.

 _"Nope not gonna happen you most likely left the case unsolved with no logic explanation and go for the kill most likely."_ Matmat says on his mind.

"And by the way you can call me Shotaro if you wanted to and nice to meeting you." Shotaro says as he sticks out his hand as Neptune begins to shake his hand.

"Nice to meeting you too Shotaro and Philip." Neptune says as she begins looks at the other Riders. "And you are."

"I'm Eiji Hino it's nice to meeting you." Eiji says as

"I'm Gentaro Kisaragi you can call me Gentaro and let's be buddies." Gentaro says to Neptune.

"You seem to be look like a delinquent but your kinda too friendly actually and sure let's be best buds Gentaro." Neptune says as Gentaro begins to smile as he sticks out his hand as Neptune begins to hold his hand as Gentaro does his signature hand shake with her. "Oh a very own hand shake signature cool." while her eyes sparkling in joy.

"It's a sign of our friendship so we are buddies now." Gentaro says, "It's nice to meeting you too Nepgear and let's be buddies."

"Sure." Nepgear says with a smile as Gentaro does the same thing as Nepgear eyes sparkle with happiness but she is somehow not nervous by this guy since Gentaro has a friendly personality.

"I'm Haruto Soma you can call me Haruto if you wanted to." Haruto says

"I'm Kouta Kazuraba you can call me Kouta." Kouta says

"I'm Shinnosuke Tomari you can call me Shinnosuke and I'm a Detective too like him." Shinnosuke says as he pointed out Shotaro.

"What why there's a two detective? What did I do wrong I'm innocent I don't what is happening here but I'm not related on any of those things Mr. Detectives and I can assure you that I'm just here all along." Neptune says as she panicked and then goes into a confidence mood. "Nep Jr. please be my witness."

"Onee-chan why me I don't know what to say to them." Nepgear says as she panicked on what her sister just said.

"No were not here to interrogate you or anything." Shinnosuke says as the sisters panic mood was been stopped.

"Oh really thank goodness it must be my main character status that confirmed my innocence." Neptune says with a bright smile on her face.

" _Matmat what is wrong with her._ " Shinnosuke says as he whispered to Matmat.

" _There nothing wrong with her. She is just being herself Shinnosuke._ " Matmat says as he whispered to Shinnosuke.

"What is this thing?" Neptune asks as she began to poke Belt-san a couple of times.

"Yeah what is this thing Sis anyway?" Nepgear asks as she joins with her sister who pokes Belt-san.

 **"Could you gals just cut it out?"** Belt-san says with an un-amused face with him.

"Ah. It can talk (grasp) am I going to be crazy because of the whole night playing videogames?" Neptune asks as she shocked about hearing an unknown voice came from the belt.

"Yeah I just heard it talk Sis too." Nepgear says as she was shocked about hearing an unknown voice came from the belt.

 **"No your wrong you're not going to be crazy it's all real."** Belt-san replied as Neptune and Nepgear was surprised about the talking belt on Shinnosuke's waist.

"Nepuu! It's a talking thing-a-mabob!" Neptune says as she was surprised about it.

"What the goodness! Wowee amazing. I can't believe it this kind of machine exists." Nepgear says in amazement as her eyes sparkles in delight.

"Sugoi. Oh there's the machine fetish again." Neptune says as he looks at Nepgear whose eyes sparkle in delight.

"Yeah I know right amazing isn't it." Zine says in agreement as his eyes sparkle as Nepgear and Zine as they begin to look at each other and they begin to giggle a bit at each other. "I'm Zine."

"I'm Nepgear." Nepgear says as she smiles at him as they began to shake their hands one another.

 _"She's an angel."_ Zine says in his mind as he begins to blush about her cuteness. _"She's so cute."_

"Um can you let me go?" Nepgear asks as she was blushing since it's her first guy who held her hands too long so she is pretty embarrassed right.

"Oh yeah sorry." Zine replied as he was back in his senses as Nepgear face was burning in red of embarrassment while he let goes er hand.

"Um are you alright? Do you have a fever or something?" Zine asks as he notice Nepgears face.

"Yeah I'm o-ok!" Nepgear as she was shaking in embarrassment as Zine began to intact his forehead into hers which make her surprised and get more embarrassed as her face flush red. Until Zine realized what he did and began to back off from her while his face flush red.

"So-sorry! I didn't mean to intrude you or anything I'm just co-concerned yeah!" Zine says while his hands flailing his hands on the air.

"Woah! I though it only happens in anime! Way to go Nep Jr.!" Neptune says as she was teasing her younger sister.

 _"Correction this is anime."_ Matmat says in his mind.

"Onee-chan it so embarrassing you know!" Nepgear says as she argues.

"Sorry-Sorry-Sorry!" Zine says as he was on the grounding while he was bending his upper body up and down back and fort.

"Wow I'm impressed you got the guts to do that Zine." Zane says as he is teasing his brother.

"Nii-san stop saying that, didn't you heard her. She is embarrassed about this-

"Ahem."

As the disaster stopped by Matmat they continue they're introduction again.

"I'm Takeru Tenkuji you can call me Takeru." Takeru says

"I'm Matmat Zamorai you can call me Matmat and it's a pleasure to meet you Neptune, Nepgear." Matmat says as he frequently hand shake them.

"Enough with the hand shake are you one of my biggest fan or something." Neptune says as her eyes sparkle with delight.

"Yeah sort of I think." Matmat says as he laughs gently a bit. "Nope I'm more of a Nepgear fan."

"Oh really aw why thank you." Nepgear said with a smile.

"Whatever I got more fans than you Nepgear so you can have this one." Neptune says.

"Just kidding I'm one of your fan actually." Matmat says as this caught Neptune's attention.

"Really? You could've said so earlier. Shucks I'm embarrassed of what you just said." Neptune says as she kinda blushed a bit.

"But I'm still more of a Nepgear fan."

This caught Neptune off guard like she was been stab.

"And even Noire."

This caught her off guard again.

"Oh even Blanc."

This caught her off guard again.

 _"Even Noire and Blanc wait, I'm the main-character I can endure this kind of things and I have way more fans so I let it slide this time."_ Neptune says in his mind. "And more importantly, man I mean look at this list of new characters not to mention their all males well that's different." As she was now amaze of the number of the people which she called them characters.

 _"Yes and main characters too."_ Matmat says in his mind. _"And sorry Neptune I'm just trying you how you can endure this kind of thing and The truth you are tied with them."_

"Anyway who are you two anyway?" Neptune asks as she looks at the two CPUs.

"I'm Zane also known as Lord Navy Heart, CPU of ZS ZITA." Zane says as Neptune, Histoire and Nepgear was shock about his introduction himself.

"I'm Zine also known as the CPU Candidate of ZS ZITA." Zine says as the three was shock again.

"Navy Heart…" Neptune says in terror.

"CPU of ZS ZITA I never heard of it before…" Nepgear says in terror.

"EH?!" Neptune, Nepgear, and Histoire yelled in shock.

"They must be the lost CPUs since the console war." Histoire says as the terror begins to increase.

"STOP-STOP-STOP we are not here to fight so please could you hear me out for minute." Neptune says as the two brothers begin to confuse themselves.

"Eh? Nani?" Zane says in confusion.

"What a coincidence we are not here to fight you either." Zine says

"Eh?" Nepgear says in confusion.

"But the console war is it still continuing itself? Isn't it?" Zane asks in confusion.

"What are you talking the console war already ended you know." Neptune says as she smiled.

"What I didn't hear it before what did you just said?" Zane asks in confusion.

"The console war ended." Neptune says

"The console war ended?" Zane says in confusion.

"Yes the console war ended with friendship." Neptune says

"The console war… Already just end with only friendship!" Zane says as he was shock about it. "How did that happen?! The console war ended how?!"

"Yes Friendship." Neptune says

"Friendship… impossible I just saw all the CPUs fighting with too much killing intent and that happens no way." Zane says in disbelief.

"You better believe it or not that's actually happen." Neptune says with a smile on her face.

"I believe it but it's still hard to believe." Zane says

"It's the first time to meeting you Zane and Zine." Histoire says

"Ah it's nice to meet you Histoire isn't?" Zane asks

"(Nod) Yes you were right I'm Histoire the tome it's been a long year hasn't it?" Histoire replied

"Wait you know us but how?" Zane asks

"Well I'm been watching you two a long time but when you disappear suddenly I can't keep up to where your location is." Histoire says

"Yeah since we hid a long year ago because of the console wars actually." Zane says

"But it's now ended thanks to the Neptune and the other goddesses they ended up ending the war and live peacefully protecting their people." Histoire says confirming that the console war already ended.

"So it was true eh." Zane says

"Bro, do you know what that means. It means we don't have to worry about the console war we were finally free on hiding by the shadows along with our peoples." Zine says as he pointed out the important thing on what they should do.

"You were right Zine time to reveal our existence to the whole Gamindustri lands." Zane says as he begins to look at Neptune and. "Thank you Neptune to end this ridiculous war now we can live in peace without war in any CPU. And how should I repay you wait I have an idea let's be friends then I always wanted another CPU friend like me."

"Sure if you say so let's be best of friends." Neptune says as they begin to shaking hands and smile at each other.

"(Sob) (Sniffle) Youth is really is so beautiful." Gentaro says as tears are streaming on his face.

"EH?!" Everyone yelled in shocked by the fact he is crying.

"Gentaro, get a hold of yourself." Matmat says as he places his hand on Gentaro's shoulder.

"What just happen? Gentaro are you ok?" Nepgear asks

"Yes I'm ok." Gentaro says confirming the situation as he wipes his tears. "Neptune, Zane, Nepgear let's do a group hug."

"Oh it's that what you want ok group hug!" Neptune says as Gentaro was beginning to hug them.

"Gentaro you really are not bad as a friend." Zane says while he was being hug by Gentaro along with Neptune and Nepgear.

"Cause we are buddies after all." Gentaro replied

"You were right thanks." Zane says

"Um isn't it a bit too much of just hugging right now?" Nepgear says as she was confused on how long they will keep up this situation.

"Bro that's unfair! What about me may I join in Gentaro?" Zine asks

"Sure join in the group too." Gentaro says as he letting Zine joining with him.

"Me too." Matmat says as he joins too.

"Um Onee-chan it's getting a little bit tight here." Nepgear says to her sister.

"Don't be silly Nep Jr. It's only just a few more hugs you know." Neptune says

"Um but isn't it a bit long don't you think?" Nepgear asks

"There were done now." Gentaro says as they let go of their arms.

"Thank goodness I thought it gonna be too long of just a group hug." Negear says as she was relief on the situation right now.

"Zine, why are your face turned into flushing red?" Zane asks while his younger brother was somehow his face was flushing red in embarrassment.

"Nothing. Nii-san nothing at all." Zine says as he shakes his head frequently as his flushing red face is now gone. As his brother was staring at as he begins to sweat nervously but luckily his brother left him alone as his brother tries to question the Riders again for their reason on being here at the Basilicom of Planeptune.

"So why are you guys here anyway you never tell us the reason on why are you being here on this Basilicom since you tag along with us. So what is the real reason on being here?" Zane asks

"Hmm what so you guys have your own reason on being here then eh. I thought you guys were with them?" Neptune asks to Zane.

"No they are not. They were just with us since we have the same location." Zane replied as he begins on asking. "So why are you guys want to go here."

"Well-

As Matmat was about to reply suddenly somebody entered the door, after the door completely open as they were two people entered the room. The first one is a fair-skinned young girl. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo. The other one is a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. She wears matching boots. These two are Compa and IF, Neptune's other companions.

"Nep-Nep your puddings are here! Huh? who are these guys Nep-Nep?" Compa says as she was confused about the situation right now.

"Pudding?" The Riders and the two CPU says in confusion.

"Oh you seem to be have a lot of visitors here lately by the looks of it." IF says

 _"Whoa it's IF and Compa I can't believe it but wait I already believe it since I'm in the Neptunia world."_ Matmat says in his mind as he was surprised about seeing some of the character at Neptunia franchise.

"Oh my who are these peoples? They seem to be a lot of them here." Vert says

As unfamiliar voice was said on the outside of the door as those 6 people entered the room. The first one has a long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open, Wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center. This is Vert the CPU of Leanbox.

"What is going on here is there some kind of occasion here?" Noire asks

The second one is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. This is Noire CPU of Lastation.

"Hmm. Interesting there must be some kind of important event here or something." Blanc says

The third one is a pale skinned girl. She has short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head she wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She is wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur when outside or when it's cold. But when inside or during warm weather she may take it off to reveal a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage. This is Blanc CPU of Lowee.

"Long time no see Nepgear it's been a while." Uni says

The fourth one is a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. As the Riders and the two other CPUs assumed that it was the very long black haired girl little sister. Her eyes are red like her sister but are darker in comparison. Her color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, an odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone (or even a PSP in reference to her theme). This is Uni, Noire's sister and the CPU Candidate of Lastation.

 _"That girl. She seems to be kinda cute." Zine says as he was blushing towards Uni's cuteness. "And it seems to be those two are close to each other's..."_

"Hi… Nepgear were here…" Rom says

"Nepgear! Let's play!" Ram yelled

The Fifth and the Sixth is a twin sister as the Riders and CPUs assume that they were the sandy-brown colored haired girl little sisters. The first twin sister, she appears very similar to her other twin sister with some noticiable differences. She has shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes. She is usually has a neutral or frowning expression. She wears a winter jacket over plain gray and white overall dress. Her jacket is pastel blue. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like Blanc's and have boots resembling their jackets. She also wears both shoulder purses. While the other twin sister, appears very similar to her twin sister with some noticeable differences. She has a longer brown hair that goes down her back reaching her chest. She has dark blue eyes like her twin sister has. She's usually seen smiling or smirking, usually bearing a more confident expression when compared to her twin sister. She wears a pastel pink winter coat over a plain gray and white overall dress (Her twin sister coat is light blue). Her coat has puffed sleeves and a frilled white center part with many golden buttons, with a big light blue bow on the collar and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. She wears a cap like Blanc's and has boots with a similar color scheme with her coat. She has a light blue purse on her right shoulder, while her twin sister has a pastel pink one on the opposite side (the pink and blue on Ram's and Rom's color schemes are inverted). These are Blanc's little twin sisters and the CPU Candidates of Lowee.

"Yeah my puddings are here! Thank you Compa." Neptune says in joy as she goes to Compa to get her puddings.

"Long time no see Neptune." Noire says as she greets Neptune.

"Noire long time no see." Neptune replied

"It's been a long time hasn't it." Vert says

"Yeah since we need to finish some other works back our Basilicom." Blanc says as she pointed the previous situation that they were in.

"Yeah since with all that work all of you guys have and been busy since a few weeks ago." Neptune says as she was acting like she was sympathies the other CPU.

"Hey why are you sympathizing to us?" Noire says as she was annoyed of Neptune's expression.

"No silly I'm just kinda looking back of you guys current situation. Wow a what a pity. You guys must be exhausted from all of that work. While me welp I'm done of all of my work and then right now I'm enjoying my nice day-off but it's kinda lonely without you guys to play with me with this new game I got what a pity." Neptune says as she teases them.

 _"How did you even work if you are lazy as heck?"_ Matmat says in his mind with an annoyed expression on his face. _"And wait (gasp). It's Noire and Blanc oh my goodness!"_

 _"Those boobs are huge!"_ The Riders says in their minds while they are blushing, as their nose are bleeding except Matmat and Philip, as Matmat gave them some tissue and as the Riders are intrigue by it size.

"Philip tell me if this is real or not?" Shotaro asks curiously if the breast are real or not.

"Well if you do not believe it then there is a way to believe it." Philip says as Shotaro began to curiously with the Riders except Matmat.

"How?" The Riders asks in sync.

"Fondle them actually and I think it's the best way to do it." Philip says in a calm way as it made the Riders shocked about his idea except Shotaro who will soon realize it.

"Oh yeah your- What! don't do it or will be prison by sexual harassment you baka!" Shotaro yelled at Philip as he was shock about Philip's idea.

"Yeah you idiot did you ever think of that at all huh?" Matmat says

"Then believe or not, this a different dimension after all so I'm assuming things are different here so it make sense." Philip says

"Ok i believe it then but do not bring that topic again understood." Shotaro says as he warned Philip of what will hit him if he brings that topic up.

On Zane POV he was blushing about Noire's cuteness. As he suddenly gets him back himself in his senses as he asks himself in his mind. _"What the heck am I been doing I thought I admired more the cosplayer cute girls but the style of her dress did she just made it herself and I have a hunch maybe she is a huge cosplayer."_ As his face began to blush again by Noire's cuteness and beauty. _"Darn it she's too cute and I'm positive she might be a cosplayer."_

"Um are you ok Nii-san." Zine asks

"Yeah I'm OK Zine." Zane says as he begins to snap out to his senses.

"Neptune, so tell who these guys are?" Noire asks

"Yeah I haven't seen them before they seem pretty interesting." Vert says as she was curious about their identities.

"Oh these guys, actually those two there are actually CPUs pretty crazy huh." Neptune says with a smile on her face as she pointed Zane and Zine.

"EH/HUH?!" everyone says as they were in shock about it except the Riders, and the ones who already knows.

"No way had I never thought there were actually other CPUs like them even exist." Noire says we a surprised expression.

"What is happening here?" Blanc asks

"Could it be that this Neptune and this CPU was all along teaming up and to beat up all the remaining CPUs?" Matmat says in a way were the other CPU didn't notice who said it.

"Neptune is it true then if that's the case… We won't let you win!" Noire says as she prepared to fight.

"So we've been trick then I won't let you win." Blanc says as she teams up with Noire.

"Neptune we won't let you escape and don't worry about your little sister. I'll take great care of her promise." Vert says as the others are shocked and can't keep up about situation right now.

"Wait this is a big of misunderstanding and Vert don't just take Nep Jr. from me." Neptune says as she was panicking and annoyed by the fact her sister will be adopted by Vert if she lose.

"Yeah she is right and could you guys please hear us out for a second!" Zane says as he was panicking.

Until suddenly Matmat begins to bursts out some laughs as he was rolling on the ground back and forward. As everyone attention was all been caught by him.

"Huh?" Everyone says except Philip as they were confused on why Matmat is laughing.

"You guys shouldn't see your own faces of how you guys freaked out that. Man that was hilarious! (Laughs out loud)" Matmat says as the two CPUs are in rage while the others are confused. "Don't worry all of you it was just all me and the part where those guys are CPU they really are real." As the CPU and CPU candidate begins to calm down.

"Thank goodness it was all a joke." Nepgear says

"Hey whoever you are don't you just do that again will you. Where are your manners on having a conversation with a CPU?" Noire says as she was annoyed about Matmat.

"Well I can't promise that." Matmat says as he smirks as this tick Noire while a red cross sign pop up on her head.

As they all relief they begin to asks Zane and Zine on what were they doing here as the two begins to explain their situation.

"So that's why." Blanc says as she realizes their situation.

"Yeah and I'm so relieved since it ended." Zane says as he began to introduce himself and his brother. "I'm Zane also known as Lord Navy Heart and this is my brother Zine. And we are the CPUs of ZS ZITA."

"Um ah... It's nice to meet you. I'm Compa." Compa says as she was nervous and began to shake little bit.

"I'm IF, the two of us are friends with Neptune." IF says

"Nice meet you Zane I'm Noire also known as Lady Black Heart the CPU of Lastation and this is Uni my little sister, she is the CPU Candidate of Lastation." Noire says

"I'm Blanc also known as Lady White Heart the CPU of Lowee and this Rom and Ram my twin little sisters and the CPU Candidates of Lowee." Blanc says

"I'm Vert also known as Lady Green Heart the CPU of Leanbox." Vert says

"Where is your kid?" Zane asks

"Eh?" Vert says as it causes her to felt like a downer.

"Unfortunately she doesn't have one." Neptune says as she sympathize her.

"Why… Why I didn't receive my own kid… Why…" Vert says as she was weeping in the corner.

"Vert I'm sorry I don't mean to. I just didn't know that's all." Zane says as he apologizing to her while he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Zane I never thought you did this to a woman." Neptune says as she sympathize Vert.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to you know. Vert I'm really sorry please forgive me." Zane says as he was panicking.

 _Meanwhile…_

On Zine's POV he was chatting with the other CPU Candidates like him too.

"Um... hi there I'm Zine." Zine says as he was nervous.

"Nice to meet you Zine. I'm Uni." Uni says

"I'm Ram." Ram says

"And I'm Rom... This is embarrassing..." Rom says as she was embarrassed.

"Hey Zine could you tell us on what do you do on your brother homeland and what it was like." Ram says as she was curious about Zine's and his brother social life.

"Well I sometime invent some stuff just like my Hyper Board." Zine says in confidence.

"Hyper Board?" Ram says as she was confused of what it is.

"Hyper Board it seem an interesting machine. What does it do?" Nepgear asks as she was interested about it.

"Yes I agreed with Nepgear what does it do? I'm curious about it." Uni says as she was curious about it.

"I kinda wanna… know too…" Rom says as she was curious too.

"Well let me explain." Zine says as he began to explain his invention. "It is a board that has an aerodynamic system which it can fly in the speed of a jet plane, and that has a reflective metal that can dispel any range attacks, it can defend its user and you can even ride it for easy transportation like going through other nations.

"Wowee I never thought it was pretty amazing." Nepgear says as her eyes sparkle with amazement.

"Yeah right and I even use it to get here too." Zine says with a bright smile on his face.

"What really?!" Nepgear says as she was surprised that Zine invention is with him causing her to curiously want to see it. "So can you take us a look of what it is?"

"Can you show us what it is? Please pretty please." Ram says as she begs to Zine.

"Yeah I kinda… Want to see it to…" Rom says as she begs to Zine.

"What's with the begging of course I will let you see it but…" Zine says as he pauses for a bit.

"Huh what is it Zine?" Nepgear asks as she was curious what is Zine thinking right now.

"Yeah what's with the deep thought of yours? Come on spit it out!" Ram says as she so curious to Zine about what he was thinking.

"Well kinda want to make some friends on other lands so could you guys be my friend?" Zine asks

"What is that all. Of course dummy we can be friends!" Ram says in annoying tone.

"Really." Zine says as he was about to burst out some joy.

"Yeah. Why not? You seem to be I nice person." Nepgear says as Zine is about to burst out some joy.

"Yeah If you can show us that thing you always mention." Ram says

"Sure! Why not? But promise me let's be friends after this and you know I'm not always breaking some promises so you can count on me." Zine says as he slams his chest a couple times and then places it on his chest.

"Yes Zine we promise… will be your friends…" Rom says with a smile.

"Hey Uni do you mind to come along with us since my Hyper Board was located from the outside." Zine says as he tries to invite Uni.

"Um sure I guessed." Uni says as she agreed to join Zine and the other.

As the CPU Candidates began smiling and having a conversation with each other. Zane's POV as he was smiling looking at his younger brother as he was proud to make some other friends except from him since he remembers when his younger brother was born.

 _Flashback…_

"Man I'm beat. Where did those monster came from they seem to be endless but still I manage to defeat them all somehow." Zane says as he walks in the room where the share crystal was located.

 _"And for some reason I'm glowing in the midst of battle but I felt more powerful than before."_ Zane says as he recalled his body was glowing in Navy light.

"Huh?" Zane says as he was confused to see I boy who's almost as tall as Zane.

"Who are you?" Zine asks

"Um are you talking about me? Wait I'm supposed to asking you! Who are you and how did you get her." Zane asks

"I don't know. When I open my eyes I was already here I don't know how." Zine says as he was confused about the situation.

 _"His eyes they look like the same as mine and his hair he matched my color."_ Zane says in his mind thinking about the boy's appearance. _"Could it be…"_

"Hey what's your name kid?" Zane asks

"Huh I don't know what my name really is but I think it was Zi… Zi… Zi…" Zine says as he tries to figure out what his name was. "Zine! Yes its Zine."

"Zine, what a cool name nice to meet you Zine my name is Zane." Zane says as they introduce from each other.

"So Zane do you know why am I here? I don't remember why I'm here?" Zine asks

"Well it's because of these shares I think." Zane replied

"Share is this thing the one that brought me here?" Zine asks as he was curious about it.

"Well it's rather you been born by it." Zane replied

"Huh? I'm born by it?" Zine asks as he was confused.

 _"It must be that previous battle that I just fought but thinking that aside I just read about this some kind of book that has been telling me about gods and goddesses but still it gave me some of its theories about the shares. It said it can possibly make gave birth to another god or a goddess either way more importantly he must be the one will lift my courage to stop the console war."_ Zane says on his mind as he began to continue the conversation. "Yes Zine you've been born by it and which means I'm your older brother." As he says it while he lets out a bright warm smile.

"You're my Brother so which mean I could call you Nii-chan?" Zine asks

"Sure call me whatever you want Zine." Zane says as he begins to place his hands on Zine's shoulder.

"You really aren't lying you really are my older brother." Zine says

" _This time the future of Gamindustri will be in peace and I'll promise you to have friends with the other nations as you play and having fun with them, you will be my strength, No not just you and our people too._ " Zane says silently as he promised his younger brother to have a better life.

 _Present…_

"I'm so proud of him what he just became and eventually he will make his own decision in the future." Zane says as the other CPUs are smiling at them including Vert who recovered from her trauma.

"My you're brother is so cute, I feel like I wanna hug him so bad." Vert says as she compliments Zane's little brother and she really feel like she wants to hug. "And he might be a pretty good bishonen."

"What the?! Hey my brother is not some kind of plushy or anything!" Zane says as he was disturbed about this.

"(Giggle) My even you are a CPU you have some charm of a bishonen." Vert says as this cause Zane to get nervous around.

"What the?! Hey why do you say that to me all of a sudden. Ah! Never mind that!" Zane says while he let out a bit of blush on his face as he can't think of an word to say about it.

"Speaking of you being a CPU could you tell us why you are a man?" Vert asks curiously about Zane's gender.

"Huh?" Zane says as he was completely confused.

"Yeah your right Vert I didn't even notice that why are you man anyway?" Blanc asks

"Being that said, his the only one CPU who is actually a man." Noire says as Zane become more confused.

"Hmmm. I couldn't imagine what his HDD looks like probably more bulky, large and stuff. Maybe that really was what he looks like." Neptune says as she wonders about what Zane look like.

"Is that what are you thinking first in mind?" Zane says as he murmured while he sweatdrops.

"(Sigh) I'm sorry guys but I don't know why am a guy." Zane says as he takes a deep breath. "And look, I don't know why I'm a guy it's just how it was be so no complains and if you want more answer Histoire will fill you in more."

As a loud single clap fill in the room as it caught everyone's attentions except for the Riders.

"Oh. Looks like everyone is already here this well a perfect timing to say this." Matmat says as the other CPUs and their other comrades confused.

"Neptune who is this guy anyway I never got his name yet?" Noire asks

"Well let me introduce first to my comrades. This Shotaro Hidari and Philip, these guys are the 2 in 1 detectives." Matmat says

"A detective sounds interesting." Vert says as she was interested about them.

"A real detective it seem pretty interesting." Blanc says as she was interested too.

"You can call me Shotaro if you want to and Matmat you forgot to tell them how hard-boiled I am you know." Shotaro says as he tips his fedora.

"Cool." Ram says as she was amazed.

"Cool…" Rom says as she was amazed.

"Hard-boiled?" The other CPU says as they were confused about Shotaro saying his phrase.

"If you ask me why he was saying it I don't even know for myself." Matmat says as he does a I don't know pose.

"Shotaro do you mean more like half-boiled." Philip says as this cause the others hold their laughter.

"Philip!" Shotaro yelled in anger.

"Oh I know is it a crime scene quest or something since you have a detective in your group so I'm assuming that it was a crime scene quest, am I right?" Noire says as she was assuming it was a crime scene quest.

"No, you are unfortunately incorrect." Philip says as he pointed out Noire's answer.

"Huh?" Noire says as she was confused.

"Just finish him introducing our other comrades." Shotaro says as Matmat continues to introduce all the Riders names.

"This is Eiji Hino" Matmat says

"Nice to meet you everyone and you can call me Eiji." Eiji says

"Eiji-san it's nice to meet you too." Compa says

"This is Gentaro Kisaragi." Matmat says

"You can call me Gentaro, nice to meet you all and I'll make you all into my buds." Gentaro says

"Huh delinquent but he is too friendly to be one." Noire says as she was confused.

"It's all right it's just his choice of hair style so don't just judge him of what he looks like." Matmat says

"So could we be buddies?" Gentaro asks

"Yessy Gentaro we can be buddies." Compa says

"There were buddies now." Gentaro says as he begins to do a signature handshake.

"Yeap were buddies now Gentaro." Compa says with a smile.

"What interesting sign of friendship he got there." Blanc says as she was intrigue of Gentaro's signature handshake.

"Yeah even he looks like a delinquent but he is still a good man." Noire says as she was intrigue about Gentaro's personality.

"What about you?" Gentaro asks to IF.

"Huh? Sure why not." IF says as she agreed.

As Gentaro repeat the same thing.

"Your so cool Gentaro-san, can I be your friend too." Ram says

"Yes we can be friend and here you go." Gentaro says repeat the same thing again.

"Me too…" Rom says

"Here you go and what about you four." Gentaro says as he looks at the Noire, Vert, Blanc, and Uni.

"(Giggle) Suit yourself." Vert says

"I wouldn't mind to be your friend you seem to be a nice person." Blanc says

"S-sure why not, your too nice so let's be. Buddies yes buddies." Noire says in a tsundere way.

"Sis if you're goin to be friends with him, can I be friends with him too, Sis?" Uni asks

"Sure Uni if you want to." Noire says

"Alright here you go guys." Gentaro says

After Gentaro's signature shake hands Matmat begin to continue his introductions.

"This is Haruto Soma."

"You can call me Haruto (Eating a piece of plain sugar donut)." Haruto says

"Huh? Haruto, where did you get that paper bag of full of Plain sugar donut? Well never mind continue on, this is Kouta Kazuraba." Matmat says

"Nice to meet you all you can call me Kouta." Kouta says

"This is Shinnosuke Tomari and a detective too just like them."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all of the CPU and CPU Candidate of all nations you can call me Shinnosuke." Shinnosuke says

"This is Takeru Tenkuji."

"It's nice to meeting you all, you can call me Takeru." Takeru says

"And finally I'm Matmat Zamorai."

As Matmat finally he finishes his introduction of all of his comrades including him.

"Oh Matmat is your name? That's a cute name." Vert says as she compliments.

"What?!" Matmat says as he felt offended by it.

"Yeah she is right what a cute name you got there kid." IF says as this Matmat to tick.

"It's not a cute name..." Matmat says as he murmured to himself, as he was annoyed about it.

"So now could tell us about this juicy info you have to say." Neptune says as she was curious about it as this made Matmat cut his anger.

"(Sips juice) sure why not." Matmat says as Neptune was surprised about Matmat sipping a juice box out of nowhere.

"Huh? Where did you get that juice box?" Neptune asks

"Alright continue the explanation." Matmat says as he ignore Neptune's question.

"He ignored me." Neptune says as she was shocked.

"So what is it you wanted to tell about all of us actually Matmat?" Zane asks

"Actually were from another dimension." Matmat says with a bright smile as he put his right hand on the back of his head.

"EH?!" Everyone in the room says except for the Riders.

As Matmat explained about where they live, being a Kamen Rider except their Rider names, Era and Kouta ascending into godhood for some reason. After that he explained about the Dimension Reapers and their King. As for the CPUs and CPU Candidates they are filled with surprise, disbelief and curiosity.

"Wow you guys are actually awesome heroes from another dimension too." Neptune says as her eyes sparkles in amazement.

"Yeah we really are and we even got our own opening themes." Matmat replied proudly.

"Wait what do you mean by that Matmat?" Shotaro asks

"It's a secret you will know on the near future."

"Wow opening themes cool." Neptune says in amazement.

"So you are telling me that Philip is actually not much of a human which he was called the Data." Blanc says as she was intrigued. "And he can also access any knowledge within his Gaia Library which is only a Data can only access it, am I right?"

"Pretty much like Histoire but Philip is way more faster than her." Matmat says as he told the truth since Philip needs Three right keywords and there you can see all the details of the thins, location and history.

"Hmm, interesting." Blanc says as she more interested at Philip.

"Hey Histy looks like you got some competition here." Neptune says as she teased the Histoire as this leave her a tick and a red cross mark on her head.

"Well I'm slow and all but I got all the history of Gamindustri than him." Histoire says as she brags while crossing her arms together.

"Oh are sure about that?" Philip says with confidence as this tick Histoire.

"And this nation called Japan that full anime, manga, videogames and stuff, am I right?" Neptune asks as she was interested about the Riders homeland.

"Yeah pretty much and not to brag but we got the best games there too." Matmat says as this caught Neptune's attention.

"Shucks I'm want to go there now." Neptune says as she really wanted to go there.

"Same here." Noire, Vert, and Blanc agreed of what Neptune just said since they were curious about the Riders nation.

"That was actually originally a human he only transfer his consciousness and that's why he can unbelievable. Mr. Steinbelt you are amazing." Zine says as he was amazed.

"Yeah same here." Nepgear says as she agreed to what Zane said.

"But if you are in verge of dying if you don't want to die guessed there is no choice then but to transfer your body so it's good reason to do it." Zine says as he understand Belt-san situation.

 **"Thank you for understanding the situation Zine and call me Belt-san if you guys want."** Belt-san says as the two nods.

"But can we take you out apart, can we?" Zine asks and knows about Nepgears connection about machines.

"Yeah can we?" Nepgear asks.

 **"No."**

As Nepgear use her look puppy eyes as this didn't take effect on Belt-san.

 **"Absolutely not."**

As Nepgear use her look puppy eyes in maximum output still no effect.

 **"Madam what "Absolutely not" do you fail to comply. No do not take me apart I want to live my days and remember I transfered my consciousness in this belt."** Belt-san says while he was scared of taking himself apart.

"Aw then we can't take it apart." Nepgear says as she was hoping to inspect the parts in the belt about how it works only she can't which make her sad.

Zine begins to look at the other Riders.

"Sorry we can't It's an important thing from us and sorry we can't fulfill your promise." Shotaro says as this make the CPU Candidate loo sad.

"Hey don't worry I still got some duplicates of them which they are unfunctional but they have the right parts and along with some of there tools." Matmat says as this caught the two attentions.

"Really." The two says in unison.

"Yeah since you guys are hoping to see so I will give those instead the functional ones, tomorrow." Matmat says as this made the two burst in joy.

"Yeah thank you Matmat." Zine says as he thanks Matmat.

"Thank you very much Matmat." Nepgear says while thanking Matmat.

"No problem." Matmat says as the Riders look at him curiously.

"What? I got permission about the makers of the belt and I remembered borrowing Belt-san's blueprints, and I do remember some of the makers are gone." Matmat says as he Riders begins to silently agreed of what Matmat did and since he saves the Riders belts too which thanks to him.

"So what is a Kamen Rider anyway?" Neptune asks in curiosity.

As Matmat begin to explain about being a Kamen Rider to everyone.

"Still it's a responsibility of a Rider to protect people from the bad guys so kinda like you guys CPU." Matmat says as he tries to compare the Riders and CPUs (CPU Candidate included).

"So speaking of being a Kamen Rider I assuming they are many of them." Histoire says as she assumes that the Riders are not few but more of them.

"Yeah actually there is more which are the Showa Era Riders and the Heisei Era Riders." Matmat says as he begins to introduce other Riders from Heisei Era. "But more importantly we should skip Showa since they were too many Riders so let's go to Heisei Era everyone agreed?"

"Sure why not?" Blanc says as she agreed.

"Yeah it's kinda interesting to hear them out actually." IF says as she interested.

"They were 10 Heisei Riders and their names are Kuuga~, Agito~, Ryuki~, Faiz~, Blade~, Hibiki~, Kabuto~, Den-O~, Kiva~, and finally the strongest of the Heisei Era Decade~." Matmat says as he explained the names with a similar tone of Decade's K-Touch.

"Hmm. What an interesting names. Ok let's get back to the important reason why you guys." Blanc says as they get back on the important reason why the Riders are here.

"Um-uh, I think it's about a monster called Dimension Dripper is it." Neptune says as she tries to say its name.

"(ROFL) Neptune its Dimension Reaper's not Dripper but its freaking hilarious so I owe you so much." Matmat says as he get ups his feet.

"So this Dimension Reaper what are they main goal anyway?" Vert asks

"Well their main goal is, I think to conquer all dimensions actually including your dimension but in order to do that they have to possess any living creature like a human to be precise but it has a chance to possess you guys." Matmat says with a serious tone.

"What will happen if they possess you?" Blanc asks as the room's atmosphere become darker.

"Well you ended up losing your will to control your body, as your body ends up becoming one with the monster as it evolves into a Dimension Reaper." Matmat says as it made the CPUs and CPU candidates felt anger.

"Those monsters were not letting them getting away." Neptune says as she was motivated to defeat those monsters. "Leave it to a main characters job."

"Those monsters… Their worse than I thought!" Blanc yelled in anger as her tone change and her eyes turn into demonic red.

"Yeah I agreed we won't let them escape." Noire says as she ageed to the others was irritated by the monsters.

"I won't let them touch or hurt anybody including my sweet Nepgear." Vert says as she agreed and joins the others.

"I even experience it myself which is kinda hard to get away from it but I manage it somehow which the side effect turning me into a 13 years old." Matmat says as this caught everyone's attentions.

"What do you mean you turn into 13 years old?" Noire asks as she was confuse about it along with the others except for the Riders.

"Oh I never told you about this but I'm actually 17 years old and thank you for the compliments. Saying to me about: what a cute name you got there kid. For your information I'm 17!" Matmat says this made the others shocked and surprise about it.

"Way to go IF." Neptune says to her friend.

"What?! I didn't mean to offend him!" IF says as she was flustered about it.

"(Sigh) It's ok. I'm kinda use to it since it's hard to tell for a person about my appearance, so how about I explain about the side effect." Matmat says as he begins to explain.

"So that's how you became a Kame Rider cool!" Neptune says as her eyes sparkle about Matmat's heroism.

"Aside from that. Everyone looks like Gamindustri needs us right now so we should team up and let us save Gamindustri." Zane says as the CPUs and CPU Candidates agreed.

"Oi~ Zane that's not fair I'm supposed the one who says that-

Neptune was about to end her sentence but suddenly a sound of explosion coming by the far distance of Planeptune.

"Nii-san, look" Zine says as he points at the window where the explosion location is.

"Huh let check it out. Everyone it's time for us to go now!" Zane says as everyone nods as they all run straight to the door while Histoire stay by herself in the room. As they arrive a bunch of Dogoos appeared.

"What these guys? Man they're too weak I don't even gonna use my HDD." Zane says as he begans summoning his daggers in a virtual teleportation way as the others did the same while the Riders are still catching up with them for some reason. "Huh where is Matmat and the others never mind they gonna catch up anyways."

"Alright-rithy everyone let's finish with a flash." Neptune says we a happy-go-lucky tone.

"Wow what does that do." Nepgear says as she was about Zine knuckle of what it is capable of.

"Well you will see when we get in action." Zine says as he prepares to point his rifle at the enemy.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Huh? Did I just felt to realize on something? Welp we need catch up anyways." Matmat says as he began to realize and face-palm himself. "Guys let just summon our vehicles and Shinnosuke ride your Tridoron already so that we can navigate this place, it seems we are lost."

"What?! Matmat you idiot! We supposed to arrive with them, not just getting lost!" Shotaro yelled in anger.

"Well look at the bright side we can have a better entrance actually so we just need to catch up to them right?" Matmat says

"Tch. Let's go everyone." Shotaro says as all the Riders nod and left with their motorcycle and Shinnosuke who is driving the Tridoron.

 _CPUs and CPU Candidates POV…_

 _(Insert Ost: Solid Park)_

"All right now… Attack!" Neptune yelled as they charge at the enemy.

"Ha!" Zane yelled as he hit them with his dagger as he jumps and throws at the enemy with it.

"Wohoo!" Zine says as he slides his feet on the ground, as he hit the enemies. "Take that!" As he begins to shoot at them, hitting them it send them to disappear in virtual particles, next he prepares his knuckle as he slashes them with it and then combo them with his rifle.

"Not bad for another gun-user." Uni says as she praises Zine while she shoots some enemies.

"Thanks, you too actually not as bad at all." Zine says as the two laid each other's back, as they smiled at each other and begins to look back at the enemy and shoot.

"I'll protect you Ram as best as I could." Rom says as she protects Ram by using a magic red circle barrier which cause by her staff.

"And I'll beat up all the monsters as good as I can." Ram says as she bops the monsters with her staff.

"We are the best team!" Rom and Ram says in sync.

IF slash the enemies with her daggers while Compa was with her injecting the enemy with her giant syringe.

"Hah! **Cross Combination**."

" **Mirage Dance.** "

As Neptune and Nepgear slashes some enemies with their attacks. As Noire slashes some of them, Vert piercing them, Blanc smashes her hammer on the enemies as the ground crumble in pieces. Back at Zane he begins to knock the enemies in the air, begins to threw his dagger as he pull something on his right hand as it reveal his strings, as it traps the enemies with his dagger making the daggers pierce through the strings. " **Extreme Prison!** " As he says it loud as it makes the others scared by his attacks.

"Woah! That is too extreme their Zane." Neptune says as she freaks as Zane begins to let go of the string as the enemies disappear in a virtual way as the daggers falls from it.

"His too scary…" Compa says as she was scared.

"Zine what's with your brother?" Nepgear asks while she was shaking in fear.

"I don't know this is just the first time I saw him like this." Zine says as he was shaking in fear.

"Ok time to make things quick, guys this is the right time for us to use our HDD." Zane says as the others agreed as they snap out from the fear that has made by him. As they transform. (No more explanation of their outfits if you know what they are now but only Zine's outfit will be explained.)

As they transform. Zine now wears a navy suit as his hands (Not the palm) has a Z on it, as he wears a blue non-connector head phones with a Z on it as he wields two rifles. But his still the younger brother only his hair was colored with Cyan and his height is the same as Nepgear (Well their height is already the same in the first place if you are assuming it).

"Prepare yourselves!" Neptune says

"Eh?" Zane says as this made him surprised about her sudden personality change which it didn't match her normal form but Zane shrugged it off and began to examine the others. As Zane look at the others he let out a small blush when he look at Vert, as for Blanc she seems cute and finally Noire, Zane let out a blush which is more bigger than first one, as he looks at his admired girl he notice her elegant aura which made him liking her more. As for Zine he was blushing at Nepgear and Uni's new look. As the two get back to battle."Alright let's go!" Zane say as they begin slashing, piercing, shooting, and summoning ice magic on some of the enemies defeating them all. "Is that all?" As he asks himself but suddenly an enemy emerged from the surface as it has a mechanical wing on it as his face kinda looks like a chess piece resembles the bishop.

 _(End Ost: Solid Park)_

"Haha. Nice job CPUs of Gamindustri."

"Who the heck are you guys?!" Zane asks

"Us, we are the ones will conquer your dimensions we are the Dimension Reapers." Enemy Wing says as it makes the CPU shock about them and surprised.

"So you guys are the real big deal huh?" Neptune says with a more serious tone as she prepares her sword. "Then we can't let you win."

"Everyone this is a real big deal from what Neptune says." Zane says as everyone nod and then charged at the enemies.

" **Rainy Ratnapura.** " Vert says as she quickly stabbing the enemy with her spear only blocking it with his suddenly appeared giant gun as he barely dodges them.

"Take this Bastard. **Tanzerin Trombe.** " Blanc says as she spins around as she tries to hitting enemy as it sending him away as the enemy hit the ground. After that the enemy was greeted by Neptune, Noire, and Nepgear as the three tries to slash him only to dodge them by backing up a few feets, then Rom and Ram begins to freeze the enemy with their magic, as Zine, Nepgear and Uni shoots the enemy as the ice explodes. But from all of the attacks that been damage to it the enemy still manages to survive.

"You're still alive?! Then take this!" Zane says as he slashes the enemy but the enemy barely dodges them as he shoots Zane."Gah!" As Zane yelled in pain while he got smash on the ground, as the ground crumbles by the impact that he just made.

"Zane!" Everyone yelled as they were worried about their new comrade.

"I'm ok. Heh, this guy seems to have something planed right now. So guys, be careful about him, his dangerous." Zane says as he notices something strange about the enemy and warned his friends about it.

"You, what are you planning?!" Neptune asks

"Hehe, so you notice. Now it's time, Judgements come out now!" The winged enemy says as an army of white hooded figures with red eyes appeared as they wield a scythe, as the scythe rod has similar look like pawn piece. "And this is should be a successful win." As the winged enemy takes out a controller as it has a single antenna, with a round switch with it. "Goodbye CPUs of Gamindustri this world is ours." As he begins to turn the switch and suddenly a wave of energy appears, and hits the CPUs forcing them to get back to normal.

"What the- how could this happened?!" Zine says as he was shocked when he was forced out back to normal.

"Eh!? How could this happen?! My transformation, we're doomed." Neptune says as she panicked about the situation.

"Tch. What did just happen?" Zane asks as he was annoyed about.

"Blanc this sensation, it feels familiar. Don't you think it was a?" Vert says

"Yes, Anti-Crystal that's the source of its power." Blanc says in a soft tone but in a serious way.

"Anti-Crystal? Is that the power that been force us to get back to normal?" Zane asks as Vert and Blanc nod slowly. "Tch. So the Doggoos are only mere diversions. Then in that case let us beat them up with everything we've got." As he begins to summon his daggers as he was preparing to attack from a bunch of enemies.

"Right, everyone let's go and beat them good." Neptune says as everyone begins to attack the enemies. As Vert begins to swing her spear and then stab on some enemies, as the enemies tries to attack her with their scythe, as Vert quickly jumps to dodge the enemies' attacks.

" **Rainy Ratnapura!** " Vert says as she begins to release a bunch of stabs with her spear at the enemies sending them to into virtual sparks.

"Hah!" Zine says as he slashes the enemy with his knuckle.

"Kyaaa!" Uni and Nepgear yelled as they got send flying by the enemy.

"Nepgear, Uni! Hyper Board save them now!" Zine yelled as a bright light appeared on the sky revealing the board, as it began to save the two of them, as the two landed on it. "Are you guys ok?" As Zine tries to confirm the situation as the two girls nod.

"What a speed. Is this your Hyper Board?" Nepgear says and asks as she was amazed by it.

"Yes it is." Zine says

"Wow what an incredible technology." Uni says as she was amazed.

"Huh guys watch out." Zine says as the two girls quickly jump out of the board. "Hyper Board protect us!" As the board begins to fly in a vertical way as it shields them by the enemies attacks of shooting orbs cause by their spears. As the board didn't get any single scratch at all as the enemy was shock about it.

"Sugoi. What a tough machine it is. It really is the real deal. " Nepgear says as she was amazed by it.

"Still if this keeps going we can't beat them all." Zane says as he was with his little brother side. As everyone were surrounded by enemies, as they begin to group up.

"What should we do?! Without our HDD we can't defeat them like this!" Neptune says as she panick.

"Yeah, I agreed. Zane what should we do?" Noire asks

"In this case we all gonna be defeated." Blanc says as she was serious about it.

"Oh my, I can't believe it. Is this were we CPU ends?" Vert asks about the situation.

"I'm scared Ram…" Rom says as she was scared.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Rom." Ram says as she was determined to protect Ram.

"No we're not here to go down that easily." Zane says catching everyone attention. "There is a person said to me that: If you die who will protect the person you need to protect and what about the person who cares about you are you gonna leave their hearts in pain. That's what he said so my answer is before I die I'll take the enemy with me, in that way I can save that person but if it is still alive then I'll try to be alive by myself. So the thing is we need to live as possible until the enemy is defeated and our people needed us more you know."

"Not bad Zane." Noire says as she praises Zane.

"What an inspirational words." Blanc says as she praises Zane.

"Zane-san, you're so cool." Ram says as she praises Zane.

"Yeah… Ram he is so cool." Rom says as she praises Zane.

"Yeah I agreed on what you just said." Vert says as she agreed what Zane says.

"Alright let's do this." Neptune says as she prepared her sword.

"Yeah, let's go everyone." Zane says as everyone agreed and begins to prepare to attack.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting and look like we are not too late just yet." Matmat says

"Huh?!" Everyone says in surprised.

"Huh?! That's a heroic entrance, wait don't tell me." Neptune says as all of them looks at were the voice direction is.

 **"Tridoron Shoot!"** Belt-san says as the Tridoron began to shoots an energy beam sending the enemies exploded as it came the explosion with virtual particles.

"What a car!" Nepgear and Zine say as they were amazed by it enough to make their eyes sparkle with delight. As this makes everyone surprised by it.

"Cool." Ram and Rom says as they were amazed by it.

As Tridoron begins to drift as it park sideways, as it hits some of the enemies sending them flying as they land on their comrades, while Tridoron parks it was been followed up with the other Riders as they park their Rider machine as this made everyone to look at them in awe with Nepgear and Zine still in the same state.

"You bastards, who the heck are you?!" The winged enemy asks in anger.

"Are you talking about us? Well we are just the ones who protect someone in needs." Matmat says

"Let see, this should be more interesting I haven't fought seriously since I only got criminals." Shotaro says as he tips his fedora.

"Shotaro-san you're so cool." Ram says as she praises Shotaro.

"Same here Shotaro-san…" Rom says as she praises.

"Thanks girls, I'm always here too wipe away your tears and also to give back your bright smile." Shotaro says as this make Rom and Ram amazed about him.

"Leave it to us everyone." Eiji says

"Yeah leave it to your best buddy for this job." Gentaro says

"And we will be your last hope for this." Haruto says while he shows his Ring.

"Let see how challenging this guys are." Kouta says as he was hype about the enemies' strength.

"Darn you! Don't mock us you low lives, are you guys supposed to be scared in despair right now." The winged enemy says as he was annoyed by the Riders.

"Aw guys no fair you got a better entrance than ours." Neptune says as this cause the Riders to sweatdrop.

"You guys be careful these guys are strong-

As IF tries to warn them she was suddenly stopped by Zane who raises his right arm to the right were IF is.

"Don't worry everyone they got this and let's just believe in them." Zane says a bit worried but he believes at them.

"Yeah don't worry about us, our brain cells are in top gear." Shinnosuke says as he tightens up his tie.

"Shinnosuke-san you're so cool!" Ram says as she praises Shinnosuke.

"Shinnosuke-sans you're so cool…" Rom says as she praises Shinnosuke.

"Yeah Zane is right, believe in us everyone." Takeru says

"Tch you guys are persuasive, Judgement get them." The winged enemy says as the enemies begin to slowly approach them.

"I won't let you guys conquer this beautiful world by yourselves, this world is belongs to everyone and not you guys. Everyone let's do this." Matmat says as the other Riders agree as they begin to line up horizontally and only Matmat is in the middle, as they take out and summon their belts except Haruto and Shinnosuke which Belt-san already attaches to him. As the other Riders begins to place their belt on their waist while Philip a belt just appeared on his waist. As it makes the CPUs and their friends amaze about it, including Matmat and Takeru's belt.

"What machinery." Nepgear says in amazement.

"Not yet, were not in the important part right now." Zine says as he makes the other CPU and their friends curious about what he was talking about.

"Let's go partner." Shotaro says pulling out the Joker Memory.

"Yeah Shotaro, this should be intriguing." Philip says as he pulls out the Cyclone Memory.

 ** _"Cyclone!"_**

 ** _"Joker!"_**

As Eiji places his medals on his belt and begins scanning it with his O Scanner. As Gentaro, begins to flip the belts switches.

 ** _"3…2…1…"_**

As Haruto, began to scan his ring on his driver.

 ** _"Driver On, Please!"_**

As Kouta, begins to unlock his Lockseed.

 ** _"Orange!"_**

"Orange?" everyone except says Zane and Zine in synch as they were confuse while Kouta begins to place it on his driver. As a zipper appeared above Kouta's head.

"A Zipper?" Everyone except says Zane and Zine in synch as they were confuse.

 ** _"Lock On!"_**

As a mechanical orange appeared above his head from the zipper.

"An Orange?!" Everyone says except Zane and Zine in surprised.

 **"Shinnosuke, _start our engine._ " **Belt-san says

"Yeah Belt-san, let's do this." Shinnosuke says as he flips Belt-san switch, as he begins to place his shift car and stand by it as he does his before henshin pose. As Takeru press his Eyecon switch and begins placing it on his belt while pulling the trigger as it stand by.

 ** _"Eye!"_**

 ** _"Bachirimina! Bachirimina!"_**

As a ghostly hood figure appeared from the belt while Takeru does his before henshin pose.

"What the- what is that thing?!" Noire says as she was freaked out about it.

"Yeah what is that?! It kinda looks like a hood tho." Neptune says as she was freaked out about it.

Matmat begins to tap his belt screen and does the before henshin pose.

 ** _"K! K! K!"_** _(Cache Techno music)_

" **Henshin!** " The Riders says in sync as Philip places his Gaia Memory, as it transfer into Shotaro's belt as he begins pushing it, as Philip passed out only that he got absorbed by the Gaia Memory Bird, as Shotaro places his own personal Memory, as he begins to flip his belt. He was now surrounded by a gust of green wind.

 ** _"Cyclone, Joker!"_** _(Technical guitar to orchestral hit)_

Eiji began to get surrounded with a bunch of circle projections.

 _(Techno space music)_

Gentaro was surrounded with a two circle projection around him as the other circle went up, as he got covered with smoke.

Haruto begins to scan his Flame Ring; a magic red circle appeared beside him on his left.

 ** _"Flame, Please: Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!"_**

As Kouta, begins to flip his cutting knife on his belt.

"Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"

As an undersuit just suddenly appeared on his body while a mechanical orange falls to his head. Shinnosuke flips the Shift Car's lever.

 ** _"Drive Type: Speed!"_** _(Upbeat jazz music)_

While he flips the lever he begins to do his pose on the processing transformation part as a projection of his armor parts appeared around him. Takeru, begins to push the trigger.

 ** _"Kaigan! Ore!"_**

As Matmat, begins reached out onto the holographic rectangle while he was pointing at it, as he begins to flip it.

 ** _"King!"_**

 ** _"Let's Go! Dead set! Go-Go-Ghost!"_**

 ** _"There is no limit!"_** _(Cache song being played)_

As all the Riders successfully transformed as their eyes flicker for a while in synch, while ghost faceplate pops out.

"HUH/EH?!" Everyone yelled in surprised and freak out about the Riders sudden transformation except Zane and Zine.

"Did they just transform?" IF asks as she was surprised.

"Sugoi I can't believe they can transform." Compa says in amazement.

"Not just that. Why is Kouta an orange?" IF asks in confusion.

"Yeah weird isn't it?" Neptune says as she freaks out.

"Still kinda looks cool and a samurai based one too." Noire says as she was intrigue by Kouta's armor design.

"Yeah, agreed." Blanc says as she agrees with her.

"Whoa?! Shinnosuke a tire just stuck into your body!" Neptune says as she freak out as this freak out the others as well.

"Don't worry this is part of my transformation guys and I'm still fine so don't worry at me, at all." Drive says as he reassured them that he is okay.

 **"Don't worry, Shinnosuke is right. It's just part of his transformation."** Belt-san says as he reassured them more.

"Wait, what happened to Philip?! Did he just passed out and got consume by that mechanical bird!" Neptune says as she freaks out.

"Don't worry is a part our transformation and the reason why I got passed out is to transfer my mind to Double." Double/Philip says

"Wah! Philip is inside Shotaro's body!" Neptune says in shock.

"So it requires two people transform huh? Am I right?" Blanc says

"Yes, Blanc your right but there is a time we use my body instead of Shotaro and there is a time Shotaro-

"Philip, cut the explanation we should continue now." Double/Shotaro says stopping Philips explanation.

"Yeah, I know." Double/Philip says as he agreed.

"Interesting…" Blanc says as she was curious about Philip and Shotaro transformation detail.

"What an interesting transformation." Vert says as she was intrigue about it.

"And Matmat did you just got even taller and your voice seems different?" Neptune asks as she notice King who is not the same height as her and his voice is now different. "You seem kinda like a CPU tho."

"I just realize this now but your voice seems to be in 16 or 17 even which is might connected to your previous age, is it from the side effects?" Double/Philip asks

"Yeah that's how things were and it's a part of the side effect." King replied

"Eh? His more serious than before." Compa says as she was confused.

"This is kinda reminded me about Nepko." IF says as she compared Neptune and Matmat.

"Oi! Don't compare about me from her and I'm always serious from the start. I think..." King says while the last sentence is just a murmur.

"No but you are sometimes serious actually." IF says "But your still kinda reminded me about Nepko."

"Whatever." King says as he considers IF's opinion. "Everyone, let's take it off shall we."

"Kamen Rider Double, now count up your sins." Double says as he points at the enemy with his pose.

"Shotaro-san and Philip-san are so cool." Ram says in amazement.

"Kamen Rider OOO's." OOO's says as he begins to do his pose.

"Eiji-san is so cool…" Rom says in amazement.

"Space is here!" Fourze says as he spread out his arms on the air. "Kamen Rider Fourze, Let's settle this man to man!" While says it he slams his fist a couple times and then points at the enemy.

"Gentaro-san you're so cool!" Ram says in amazement.

"I'm thinking the same way…" Rom says in amazement.

"Thank for the compliment girls." Fourze says as she thanks them.

"Kamen Rider Wizard, Now, it's showtime." Wizard says as he shows his Ring.

"Haruto is a wizard, cool!" Ram says in amazement.

"Kamen Rider Gaim and this is our stage." Gaim says while he shouldered his Daidaimaru.

"Even Kouta too…" Rom says in amazement.

"Kamen Rider Drive, let's go for a ride." Drive says while he does his pose.

"I just notice that Shinnosuke looks like a car, not gonna lie it's true." Neptune says as she sweatdrop about it, as she points out Drive's concept.

"Kamen Rider Ghost, and our life is burning bright!" Ghost says while he does his pose.

"Ghost?" Everyone says in confusion except Zane and Zine.

"EH/HUH?!" Everyone says in shock except the brothers.

"Na-na-nani?! Takeru, did you die or something?!" Neptune asks as she was shocked about it.

"Takeru are you really a ghost?!" Noire asks as she was freaked out about it.

"Yeah, sort of I think." Takeru says as it cause the others in panicked.

"What a plot twist." Neptune says in disbelief.

"No way that's impossible." Blanc says in disbelief.

"Hey believe or not. That Takeru is a ghost and didn't you guys hear what his belt say, it says: Let's Go! Dead set! Go-Go-Ghost~!" Matmat says as he points out Takeru's belt. "Never mind it's my turn to shine." As everyone ended Ghost topic Matmat begins to do his pre-battle catchpraise.

"And lastly but not least, Kamen Rider King and one thing we are all here to bring you all down Judgement and Dimension Repear." Matmat says while doing his pose. "Let's go everyone let's show them the power of a Kamen Rider." As the Riders nod as they begin to charge at the enemy to attack.

"Go kick their butts Shotaro-san, Philip-san, Eiji-san, Gentaro-san, Haruto-san, Kouta-san, Shinnosuke-san, Takeru-san and Matmat-san!" Ram yelled as she cheers them.

"Yeah promise." Matmat says as he continue to approach the enemy

 _(Insert [Kagamine Len] Checkmate)_

Double begins punching the enemies as he grabs them and throws them towards the others, then he begins to sweep kick another one with a reproduce green wind on his feet as he backflips dodging the others scythe.

"This clinches it." Double/Shotaro says as he begins to take out the Joker Memory as he place on the side of his belt.

 ** _"Joker! Maximum Drive!"_**

As he began to lift up in the air by a strong gust of green wind as he lifts up the enemies with him. This amazed the others by what kind of attack he was gonna pull off.

 **"Joker Extreme!"** Double says as he kicks the enemy while his body split apart.

"EH?!" Everyone yelled in shocked about Double. As he finishes the enemy with his left half hitting it first as the other half followed it sending the kick with a gust of green wind, then the enemy exploded followed by virtual particle.

"Sho-Sho-Shotaro, Phi-Phi-Philip! Did your body just split in half for a second?!" Neptune asks as she was shaking in shocked.

"Haha… Shotaro and Philip their body splits in half haha… am I goin crazy?" IF says as she was literally in disbelief.

"That was scary." Compa says as she was scared.

"What that's how our bodies do." Double/Shotaro says

"Hah, interesting." Blanc says as she was interested about Double.

"Agreed." Vert says as she agrees.

"Same here." Noire says as she agrees.

"That was weird but too cool! Rom it's decided we gonna be Kamen Riders!" Ram says as she was optimistic about.

"I don't know about it, Ram… Can we really be one of them?" Rom says as she was unsure for being a Kamen Rider.

"No you won't. You will be remaining CPU Candidates and I don't want you guys split in half." Blanc says in a calm tone but it was mixed of anger.

"Aw you're such a kill joy Blanc." Ram says as she was annoyed about her Sister.

As OOOs was jumping with his legs charging with green energy as he delivered some of the enemies with some of his energized kicks, as it send the enemies sliding on the ground, then another enemy tries to thrust his scythe on him as OOOs began pulling it and then kicks the enemy, as the send flying as OOOs had the scythe.

"Hey can you give this to your friend." OOOs says as he toss the scythe only it hits the enemy unconscious. "Thank you." After that he begins to pull out his Medaljalibur. As OOOs begins to slash the enemies, then begins to slash another one as it only deadlocks him. "This should do the trick." As a bunch of enemies appear behind the enemy he was currently deadlock while he was still deadlock with it, he began to place three core medals inside it.

"Eiji!" Everyone says as they were worried about him except the Riders, Zane and Zine (The Riders currently fighting some monsters). As Eiji began quickly scans his Medaljalibur.

 ** _"Tripler! Scanning Charge!"_**

"Seiya!" OOOs yelled as he slashes the enemies cutting the reality.

"Eh?" everyone says in confuse except Zane and Zine until they realize. "EH?!"

"Did Ei-Ei-Eiji just cut reality?" Neptune asks as she was shocked about it.

"Impossible but It's already possible, but still it's impossible. Ah I don't know what to say?!" IF says as she was trying to believe it only his other part of herself didn't but she believes in it in a few minutes.

"Everyone look." Blanc says as the reality gets back to normal.

"Oh it gets back to normal!-

Neptune was to finish her sentence as the enemies began to explode followed by virtual particles.

"That's so cool!" Neptune says in amaze.

"They explode after reality shifted back to normal." Blanc says as she was intrigued about it.

"Agreed. What a power." Vert says as she agrees with her.

"Yeah pretty amazing right." King says while he was strangling the enemy with its scythe, as he begins to let it out his grasp and begins to kick its butt, as it falls in the ground as his body was facing the front were the ground is. As King begins to plant its scythe's blade on the ground as he traps the enemy. "You stay there… Forever… Muahahhaah." As King lead out a maniacal laugh as it scared everybody.

"Um Matmat, we're supposed to be the good guys remember." Neptune says as he reminded him. "And man your not good on making evil plots tho."

"Shut up this is for the comedy, airhead." King says as he pointed that out.

"Nepu! Your so rude!"

"Sorry Neptune I didn't mean to. How about I give some pudding do you forgive me?"

"Sure! Apology accepted!" Neptune says as she forgives him while she was happy about the pudding.

As Fourze begins to punch and front flip kicks the enemy, as Fourze sits the ground and suddenly an enemies was about to slam their scythe at him, at his crotch as Fourze begins to slide back while enemy tries to hit him as he is almost got hit by the crotch only just close to him by his legs.

"Oi! Cut it out will ya!" Fourze yelled as he was annoyed by it as he begins to take out the Chainsaw switch as he replaces its Launcher switch. **_"Chainsaw."_** As Fourze flips the switch along with the Drill.

 ** _"Chainsaw, On!"_**

 ** _"Drill, On!"_**

As he begins to lift himself up by using his hands, as he lift himself up in a breakdance style, as the Drill and the Chainsaw on his feet his the enemies as he was now standing in one foot were the Chainsaw ** _._**

"Hah! Take that, bastards!" Fourze yelled as Fourze was now facing some bunch of enemies he begins to jump in the air, deactivate the Chainsaw switch and activate the Rocket switch.

 ** _"Rocket, On!"_**

As Fourze, begins to pull the lever from his belt.

 ** _"Limit Break!"_**

 **"Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"** Fourze says as a yellow energy surrounded his drill as it hit some of the enemies as it exploded with the same method. As Fourse landed on the ground with his drill planted on it, a couple of second after spinning around began to slide his hand on the side of his head upward. "Heh."

Wizard began to switch the Hand Author's position as he scans his connect ring.

 ** _"Connect, Please."_**

As magic red circle appeared as it make everyone amazed and intrigued about it. As Wizard, begins to pull out his gun into magic circle.

"Wow… Haruto really is actually a Wizard." Rom says as she was amazed by him.

"Go kick butt, Haruto!" Ram yelled as she cheers him up.

Wizard begins to shoot around while he turns around left and right as the shots began to curve making everyone surprise except Zane and Zine.

"What?! He can curve his shots?!" Neptune says in shocked.

"How intriguing, no one in Gamindustri can do that even a CPU." Blanc says as she was intrigued about it.

As Wizard began to change his WizardSwordGun into Sword mode as it makes everyone amazed about it except Zane and Zine again.

"Wow a sword can transform into a gun amazing! Wait? Zane, Zine why are you two are not surprised about it?" Neptune asks the two curiously that for some reason they're not surprise about it.

 _Flashback…_

"Nii-san look at the T.V. a CPU was fighting a monster and she has pink hair, has blue eyes and a white baithing suit." Zine says as he began to say something in his mind. _"She is so cute I can't wait to meet her personaly."_

"Oh let me see." Zane says as he was curious about it and began watching it and the suddenly Nepgear's weapon was actually a gun and a sword combine together as it make the brothers surprised."

"EH?!"

 _Present time…_

"Oh so that's what happened. well it kinda is cliché but its still so awesome." Neptune says as she was still amazed by it, even its kinda cliché.

As he begins to slash some of them, he even spins around sideways as he slashes them. As Wizard takes out his finisher ring and begin to scan it on his Author's hand.

 ** _"Lupachi Magic Touch Go. Lupachi Magic Touch Go. Lupachi Magic Touch Go."_**

 ** _"Choine, Kick Strike! Saikou!"_**

As a red circle appeared on his right foot as flames begins to consume by his foot, as it creates an energize flames on his right foot, as Wizard begins to perform a side flips, then a double back flips as it send the enemies flying with him as he kicks them with his energized flame on his right foot with the circle with it, as the enemies explode by the his kick (The same explosion as usual). As Wizard land he does a little bit of a twirl and then he reached out his left hand to the left side as he stands there.

And then Gaim who uses his Daidaimaru and his Musou saber to cut some of the enemies and then shoots them with his Musou saber as it seems them virtual sparks all over whenever they got hit by Gaim's attaks.

"Woah he has that too. Man these guys are full of surprises." Neptune says as she was surprised about it.

As Gaim begins to attach his two weapons as it surprises them.

"Woah he can combine them too amazing." Nepgear says as she was amaze about it.

"I wonder what he was gonna do next." Noire says as she was curious about Gaim's next move. As Gaim begins to remove his Lockseed on his belt as he begins to attach it on his Daidaimaru

 ** _"Lock On! 1-10-100-1000-10,000: Orange Charge!"_**

Until it created an orange energy on his blades as Gaim begins to release a bunch of energy slash, as it hits the enemies, as it began to form into an energy giant orange trapping all of them.

"EH?!" Everyone was shocked about the giant energy orange.

"I can't believe it. It's a giant orange which is pretty weird but it's kinda cool." Neptune says as she was amazed about it and freak out at the same time.

"Hah! Seiha!" Gaim yelled as he lead out a war cry before dashing at the enemies, as he dash through begins to do couple of slash, as the orange turn into orange slices as the enemies explode.

"What a power." Noire says in amazement.

"Yeah even it's just an orange, it's still pretty powerful." Neptune says as she sweatdrop.

As Drive begins to flip the lever 3 times.

 _ **"Sp-Sp-Speed!"**_

As he begins to rush at the enemy and slides at them, sending them flying on the air as he release a rapid barrage of punches, as he finishes it with one solid punch.

"Woah Shinnosuke is punching so fast." Neptune says as something else came to her. "He needs to be going ATATATATATA- WATAHHH!"

"Oh~ Neptune! I know someone who always do that if he rapidly punches them or is it a kick?" Fourze says as he caught his attention to Neptune.

"Oi! Focus on the battle Gentaro!" Drive says as Drive begins to punch, kick and dock from the enemies attack, then begins to carry the enemy behind its back as he threw it behind him knocking the others with it, and then drives begins to flip Belt-san's switch and then push the brace button.

 ** _"Hissatsu!"_**

As Drive begins to flip the lever while the enemies try get back on their feet and tries to charge at Drive.

 ** _"Full Throttle: Speed!"_**

As tires appeared out of nowhere as it surrounded the enemies sending them flying and the suddenly Tridoron forms a whirlwind trapping the enemies inside while Drive was surrounded by tires as he was supported by it to send him flying towards the enemy as he unleashed a rapid barrage of kicks as he was like a pinball kicking the enemy back and forth in various direction finishing off the enemies as Drive landed on the ground only that the enemies exploded follow up by the same thing.

"Woah Shinnosuke is crazy fasts now." Neptune as she was amazed about Drive's speed while her eyes are swirling in dizziness. "And I'm too dizzy to keep up on track." As Neptune, began to collapse on the ground unconscious.

"Neptune, hang in there." Compa says as she was worried while she caught her grasp on Neptune's shoulders.

"What a speed." Blanc says as she was amazed as well.

"His is so fasts." Noire says in amazement as well.

"I'm amazed about his speed." Vert says in amazement.

"Shinnosuke you're so cool even tho I'm kinda felt dizzy right now." Ram says as she began to collapse on the ground.

"Me too…" Rom says as she began to collapse as well. As two collapsed unconscious due to keep on track on Shinnosuke's pinball stunt they are apparently laying on the ground.

"Rom, Ram, hang in there." IF says worried about their companions.

As the battle continues Ghost begins to punch the enemy while he jumps at them and low kicks them, as he begins to summon his Gan Gun Saber slashing the enemies as enemies sending them with virtual sparks. Until the enemies begin shoot the wall above Ghost causing it to fall at him.

"Takeru!" Everyone (including Neptune, Rom and Ram who gets back on their consciousness) says as they were worried about their comrade.

As the pile of cement falls at him, turns out it goes through him causing others freaked out.

"What? I'm a ghost, remember." Ghost says as this caused the others to make a freaked out at him since he was really saying the truth.

As Ghost begins to bend the handle, take off the half of the blade and attach it back transforming it into a Gun as Ghost begins to jump and shoots the enemies, and begins to fly while leaving a track of orange glowing particles as he shoots the enemies sending with virtual sparks and a dust of dirt. And then Ghost lands on the ground while he begins to pull and push the lever as it has a kick symbol on it.

 ** _"Dai Kaigan: Ore! Omega Drive!"_**

"Hah…" Ghost says as an energy eye looking symbol appeared behind him while he begins his pose as he forms a triangle, as the eye symbol gave his feet with an orange energy and begins to jump, then kicks the enemies while his feet was coated with energized orange energy, as this caused enemies to explode followed by the same thing a virtual particle.

As King begins to jump kick an enemies and punch them on the guts a couple times, then he begins to grab it's legs and begins to flip it in the air, then he kick the enemy while in the air causing it to hit the others like a bowling pin, as King begins to tap his belt's screen.

"Whoa! That's brutal Matmat!" Neptune says as she freaked out about it.

 ** _"Limit Burst!"_**

 **"Rampaging Kick!"** King says as he jumps at the enemies rapidly flying kicks them with an energized coated blue kick as he let out one final strong side kick. As this send the enemies to explode followed by the same thing.

"His so strong." Neptune says in amazement.

"Hmph guys it's time to get more offensive since these guys are harder when they have weapons."

"Agreed." Double/Philip says while he takes out Heat.

"Then let's do this then." Double/Shotaro says while he takes out Metal.

"Hey guys don't forget about us." Zane says as he begins to slash some enemies with his dagger and kicks them standing with Double alongside him.

"You guys are good but let us CPU handle the others as well." Noire says as he was stabbing some enemies with his rapiers as Uni shoots some of them.

"Heh, suit yourselves." Doube/Shotaro says

"Alright did you here that guys we can finally get into action again." Neptune says as this made the others agreed of what Shotaro just said. Until she notice about Nepgear just looking at them with sparkles in her eyes. "Um Hello, Nep Jr. in Gamindustri are you in there."

"Oh sorry, Onee-chan. Looks like I got carried away again." Nepgear says as she gets back in reality.

"Forget that we need to help Matmat and the others so try to keep up with me Nep Jr." Neptune says as Nepgear agreed with her. Nepgear about to follow Neptune but she notice Zine still looking at the riders with sparkles in his eyes.

"Um hello Zine, are you ok the others already joined the fight are you ok?" Nepgear asks

"Oh sorry guest I got carried away." Zine says as they giggled a little. "Well we need to join in with the others so let's go."

As they begin to charge at the enemies.

"I already have one here Matmat." OOO says before slashing another one of the enemies with his Medaljalibur.

"Then I'll use this." Fourze says as he takes out the Claw and Scissor switch.

"I already got this." Wizard says as he shoots the enemy while docks and backflip.

"Same here." Gaim says as he was slashing some enemies with his Daidaimaru and Musou saber.

"Don't worry I already prepared for this." Drive says while dodge some of the enemies' scythes and begins to punch one of them on the guts a couple times, as he then begins o pucnh it on the face sending it back to the other as it rolled sideways.

"I know already got these but I think I should make this more efficient, let's go Musashi." Ghost says as he takes out a red Eyecon.

"Musashi?" Blanc says as she was confused but curious of what Takeru just said. As an enemy tries attack her only to get hit by her hammer. As for the others Compa stab her syringe one of the enemies causing to disappear in virtual particles but it caused the Riders disturbed by her weapon except Matmat who is curious of which is most painful Drive's Mad Doctor or Compa's syringe.

"Alright time showcase some two weapons but of course the melee always the first one." King says as he begins to tap his belt's screen while an enemy tries to attack at him.

 ** _"Summon! Pan!"_**

As an frying pan appeared out of nowhere followed by a virtual rectangle as it disappear, as King quickly blocks the enemy's fist with the pan while he didn't notice the pan on his hand as he thought his weapon.

"Oops wrong weapon." King says as he notices the enemy cries out of pain as he notices the pan was still been in use. "And looks like I stole it from someone, well whatever I could just redo." However this causes everyone to sweatdrop about the situation including the Riders except Philip. As Matmat began to tap the belts screen.

 ** _"Redo!"_**

As the frying pan disappear in virtual particles.

"Alright try to do this again." King says as he begins to tap it again.

 ** _"Summon! Kingslasher!"_**

As a sword appeared with a virtual rectangle as it disappear, as it was wielded by King's left hand out of nowhere to be found. The sword's blade was like the blade of a Gangunsaber as its colored navy as it surrounded with energized light blue crystal, as it was attach to a dragon similar to Kings emblem/symbol as its head was facing to front of the sword, as it was attached to the handle that has kinda a plug to attach, as the blade can be separated into half and can be separated along with the handle since it's possible to do so.

"Say hello to my sword." King says as everyone was awe on seeing it. "Not just that." As King, begins to tap the belt's screen again.

 ** _"Summon! Kingshooter!"_**

As a gun appeared with a virtual rectangle as it disappear, as it was wielded by King's right hand. The gun looks like the same sized as the Gaburevolver from Zyuden sentai Kyoruger but its back has a joint attachment while on top of it, it has some kind of an extra slot that has a shape that kinda looks like a dragons head, on top of the head it has some kind of a handle look on it. As the gun was coated with a mixture of navy and cyan (It's your own to decide how they blend in). As this make the others awe in his equipment.

"Alright time to heat things up." Double/Shotaro says as Double remove the other Memories and replaces it with his Heat and Metal, as he begins to flip the belt.

 ** _"Heat, Metal!"_** _(Rock & roll guitar music to metallic synth)_

As Double change its color Red to Silver as this made everyone curious about it while he change his Metal Shaft begins to extended itself. As he begins grab his Metal Shaft and then spin it around a while, as he place his shaft behind his back.

"What the?! They just change their colors? What does it do?" Neptune asks in curiosity and confusion since it only changes Double's color.

As an enemy about attack him from behind, Double suddenly clutch his fist, as it produces flames and he began to hit the enemy guts, as this cause to knock the enemy off of its feet and it also cause it to set on fire on its guts. As everyone except the Riders realized the right part of Double has a fire effect with it, as they were amazed about it while Zine and Nepear eyes sparkled.

"So it wasn't the color, it also has a fire effect. I guessed we shouldn't judge a book by its cover but I admit it was kinda cool." Blanc says as an enemy tries to sneak at her only to get noticed and get smashed by her hammer while her eyes cover in shadows causing the Riders a bit worried about her.

IF began to charge at the enemy as she swings her Qatars and then jumps of on the one of the enemies guts. While IF jumps off the enemy Zane begins to slash them with his daggers as they disappear in virtual sparks.

"Hah…" Zane says as he was concentrated some of his energy into his right dagger, as his dagger blades burst into a strong energized multi-colored blade as it size was like a sword. **"Multi Slicer!"** As Zane began to spin around for a while and then he swing his energized dagger, as it releases a swirling circle energized slash as it hits the enemies sending with a bunch of slash marks while the enemies got hit, Zane was facing backwards at the enemies with shadows covering his eyes, as the swirling energized slash split apart causing it to release a bunch of more slash mark around the enemies as they exploded and then disappear in virtual particles. As Neptune was slashing the enemy and notice Zane's attack she was amazed but terrified by him since looks kinda a bit scary.

"Woah Zane, I never thought you're that strong!" Neptune says as she was shaking in fear. "But I'm still stronger than you-

But suddenly Zane dagger goes past through her almost got her face, as he hits the enemy behind her causing the enemy to disappear in virtual particles and it cause Neptune to shake in more fear.

"Hey Neptune, you shouldn't to put your guard down you know." Zane says with a straight face as he was concerned about his comrade.

 _"Nepu he is too scary!"_ Neptune says in her mind while she was shaking in fear.

As OOO was slashing some enemies he began to roll causing o dodge some of the scythes and knelt hitting the enemy on its feet causing it to fell down on the ground. As for Fourze he replaces his Rocket and Rada switches into Claw and Scissor switches.

 ** _"Claw."_**

 ** _"Scissor."_**

As Fourze turn the Claw and Scissor switches on.

 ** _"Claw, On!"_**

 ** _"Scissor, On!"_**

As Fourze left hand creates a mechanical claw while the other was a mechanical scissor. As this made everyone amazed about it except Zane and Zine along with Riders who already saw the scissor but not the claw, as they were amazed again Zine and Nepgear eyes sparkled again. As Fourze began to slash and cut some of the enemies, until an enemy tries to block Fourze's scissor by his scythe, as the enemy look like he was smirking but suddenly Fourze pinch his scissor together only to cut the enemy's scythe, as this cause the enemy back off in shock Fourze began jab his scissors as it cause the enemy to back off by the impact.

As for Wizard he began to slash some enemies with his WizardSwordGun as it send them with virtual sparks on them.

"Oh I just realized something." Neptune says as she realized something.

"What is it Neptune?" Noire asks

"Well actually. What does that hand do?" Neptune asks as she points out the WizardSwordGun, on the WizardSwordGun it has a mechanical hand on it.

"I don't know either but your right. I'm curious of what it does." Noire says as she doesn't know what does it do but she was curious about it.

"Agreed." Blanc says she joined along them. As the others hear the conversation and began to curiously know what it does, as they watch Wizard push the WizardSwordGun's thumb as it opens its hand.

 ** _"Come on a Slash, Shake Hands! Come on a Slash, Shake Hands!"_**

"OH the hand opened!" Neptune says as she notices the hand and its music. "And even has cache music too!"

"Yeah you were right it's pretty cache." Noire says as she liked the tune.

"I know right." Neptune says

"What he is gonna do next?" Blanc asks as she was curious about Wizard next move. As then Wizard began to scan his flame ring on it.

 ** _"Flame, Slash Strike! Hi, Hi, Hi! Hi, Hi, Hi!"_**

"Oh~ another one of those cache tunes, I wonder what he gonna do next." Neptune says as she was excited about the next move of Wizard. When Wizard sword began to get coated by a certain flame wheel, as he began to slash the enemy in a cross position, as it left them with flaming slash mark, and then the enemies began to explode and followed by virtual particles. "Woah that was cool!" As for the others was amazed by it while Zine and Nepgear are back on their usual reactions.

"Wow these Riders are surely is strong." Noire says as she amazed. "But I'm still stronger than them."

"Hey don't underestimate us and I just recall you guys beat a few enemies than well I can't blame you that but if you have your HDD forms we might have our strength even." King says while he was shooting them with his gun suddenly there was one of them tries to attack him by its scythe but King knew this coming as he flip his sword behind his back as it blocks the enemy. "Surprise~" As King began to deflect it from its back, as it cause to send it off guard, as King began to turn quickly, face the enemy and slash it with his sword sending it with virtual sparks. As Gaim began to slash some enemies and shoots at them while he was shooting he jumps in the air and them spins around, as Gaim began to pull his cutting blade once.

 ** _"Orange Squash!"_**

As Gaim's blades was now coated with orange energy, as spins around slashing the enemies with the release of orange slices circular energy sending them to explode follow up by the same thing.

As Drive was punching some enemies on the guts and began to knee kick it while he was grabbing, as he send it with one final kick on its guts, as it stumble from the other enemies. As Drive was finishing his previous attacks he began to take out Max Flare from his Shift Car Holder, flips belt-san switch turn it into a lever and replaces his Type Speed. Then he flips it once.

 ** _"Tire Koukan: Max Flare!"_** _(Electric guitar squeal)_ Belt-san says

As the Tridoron began to pop out a blazing orange flame tire as it flies away, as Drive's Type: Speed Tire was now been replace into Max Flare that looks like a tire blazing flames.

"Woah! The tire change into an orange one and it's pretty cool too!" Neptune says as she was amazed about it, as the others amazed as well and curious about what it does while Zine and Nepgear their eyes sparkle again.

As Drive began to punch the enemies suddenly his fist was now coated with blazing flames as it causes them to cried out in pain while he was punching them with fist, as he was punching them in various direction left, right and his back, as he began to kick one of them on its face, as the enemies stumbles on the ground, as they began to get up on their feet while Drive began to replace his Max Flare Shift Car into Funky Spike, as Drive did the same procedure.

 ** _"Tire Koukan: Funky Spike!"_** _(Dubstep music warble)_ Belt-san says

As the Max Flare Tire was now been replace into Funky Spike as the tire has a green spikes on it.

"Woah! A green tire! I wonder if he has a purple one." Neptune says as she was wondering if Shinnosuke has her signature color on his tires.

"Oh my, Shinnosuke you have green on too. Don't you know it's my signature color?" Vert says as she noticed Shinnosuke tire change into her signature color, as she stops attacking some the enemies which they disappear in virtual particles.

"Yeah I know but you should continue fighting while I give this guy a welcoming hug." Drive says as he already noticed a single enemy tries to charge at him. As this caught the others attention with confusion as they watch Drive, as Drive began to hug the enemy behind it's back and the he flips the lever 3-times.

 ** _"Sp-Sp-Spike!"_** Belt-san says

As the tire began spun around Drive's chest as it cause to hit the enemy and send it flying on the air with a green slash mark on its back, then it explode while on the air followed by the same thing, as for everyone they were like gonna cringe about how painful it is.

"Ow that must be hurt." Neptune says as she was cringing about what happened.

"So that what he means a welcoming hug. That must be really hurt." Vert says as she realized what Drive meant.

" Agreed." Noire and Blanc says

"Poor Monster-san, that must be hurt pretty badly." Compa says as she pities the enemy who recently got killed in a painful way.

 _"Wow for someone who has a giant syringe as a weapon."_ Matmat says in his mind as he sweatdrop.

"Well then again they are still monsters so let's beat them good." Neptune says as everyone agreed and continued fighting. As for Drive he began to replace the shift car again into Midnight Shadow with the same procedure.

 ** _"Tire Koukan: Midnight Shadow!"_** _(Shamisen strum, followed by slicing sounds)_

As the tire was now replace into a purple colored shuriken one as this caught Neptune's attention.

"Woah, Shinnosuke you have my signature color too and it's a cooler one too!" Neptune says in amazement as the others as well except for the Riders. As Drive, began to flip the lever 3-times.

 ** _"Sha-Sha-Shadow!"_**

As a purple shuriken projectile appeared on Drive's hand as it was floating, then Drive began to throw at it to the enemies causing them to explode followed up the same thing.

"Woah, Shinnosuke that was cool you're like a ninja for a sec." Neptune says as she compliments him.

"Hey Neptune you have concentrate at the enemies this is not the time to just stand there." Drive says as he pointed at Neptune.

"Aw Shucks. Shinnosuke stop acting being serious and all, look at the bright side we defeated more of them and they are slowly reducing." Neptune says as she was argued with him.

"Ah mou. You're so hard to deal with just do what a just said." Shinnosuke says as this made Neptune puff her checks like she doesn't want to get serious in this situation as for Drive he began to replace his Midnight Shadow back into the Type: Speed Shift Car, as he does the same procedure.

 ** _"Drive: Type Speed!"_** _(Upbeat jazz music)_

"Handle-Ken!" Drive says as a sword came out from the Tridoron's Black line part located on its nose (sorry if my explanation are wrong or not understandable), as the sword launch on the air as Drive caught, as the others caught it's attentions in amazement while Zine and Nepgear as sparkled in amazement but as Neptune heard its name she began to sweatdrop.

"Handle-Ken, Really?" Neptune asks as Shinnosuke begins to nod.

"You could've named it…" Neptune says as she examine the sword as it has a handle on it. "Ah~! I know how about the Mega Awesome Steering Sword but it kinda is too long… Oh~! How about Death Handle isn't that awesome."

"Well Handle-Ken means Steering Sword but let's assume it's name is Handle-Ken so it's different." King says after he sweep kick an enemy.

"Um yeah it's kinda look cute you know." Nepgear says as she commented on Shinnosuke's naming.

"Yeah I agreed. Who named it anyway?" Vert asks as she was curious about who name it.

"I am." Drive says as this cause the atmosphere turn into pure silence as wind blows.

"You name it like a kid." Neptune says as he teased Shinnosuke with a mischievous face as this made King blush about her cute mischievous face.

"What?!" Drive says as he was offended by it.

"Oh you're the one who name it. You know Shinnosuke you have a good choice naming, you know?" Vert says as she tease Drive.

"Yeah agreed, for some weapon it is kinda cute." Noire says as she tease him as well.

"Same here. Since it makes sense while the name is short too and cute." Blanc says as she tease him as well.

"Hey it's not cute, it's a cool name." Drive says as this made Belt-san's wanted to tease Drive.

 **"Looks like I underestimated your naming Shinnosuke. Sorry for judging."** Belt-san says as he tease Drive.

"Shut up! Alright let's get back to business." Drive says as everyone continued their fight. As Drive began to charge at some enemies, an enemy swings its scythe on him, as Drive began to clash his weapon to it, Drive begins to think fast as he steer the swords steering wheel.

 ** _"Turn!"_**

As Drive began to turn quickly and goes past through enemy while he was turning and slashing, as Drive turns fast, goes past through the enemy while he slashes it, the enemy scythes broke into two as it turns around and tries to attack Drive, as Drive begins to attach his blade on the enemy while he steers the steering wheel again. As this amazed everyone except his fellow Riders.

"Wow he just turn around so fast." Neptune says in amazement.

 ** _"Turn!"_**

As Drive began to turn again quick as he slashed the enemy and goes past through it, then Drive begins to steer his sword once.

 ** _"U-Turn!"_**

As Drive began to drift around the enemy and then he began to hit it with his sword with a cyanish color slash mark causing the enemy to explode and followed by the same thing. As for Ghost he was dodging some of the enemies' scythes by docking and rolling, as he begins to push Musashi's Eyecon and he began to replace the Eyecon in his belt, as it cause the hood he was currently wearing disappear into particles, as he began to put Musashi's Eyecon in, as a red flying hooded figure who has a sword on its hand came out on his belt, as it attacks the enemy with it.

 ** _"Eye!"_**

 ** _"Bachirimina! Bachirimina!"_**

"Woah?! Did the red hood attack the enemies?!" Neptune says as she was shocked about the ghostly flying hood thing attacked the enemies. As Ghost began to pull and push the trigger.

 ** _"Kaigan! Musashi!"_** _(Biwa chord)_

As the red flying hood began to attaches itself to Ghost.

 ** _"Sword Swinging! Blades Ringing! It's The Master Swordsman!"_** _(Biwa chords and slashing SFX)_

As Ghost was now wearing a red hood as his faceplate has two swords crossing together. As Ghost begins to split his Gangunsaber into two swords as this made everyone amaze on looking at it while Zine and Nepgear was amazed about a single weapon can be turn into two weapons.

"Unrivaled under the heavens, show me what you've got!" Ghost says as he taunts the enemies to lure them from him.

"Woah Takeru is now a samurai!" Neptune says as she was amazed about it.

"Yeah I admit it he does look like one." Noire says as she was amazed about him.

As the enemies charged at him as he was surrounded from them as the enemies attack however Ghost quickly slash the enemy to the right, to left, block the enemy scythe from in front of Ghost, as he deflect it with his swords and then slash it with his left sword, as some of them disappear into virtual particles. As Ghost quickly scan his Gangunsaber to make an eye contact with his belt.

 ** _"Dai Kaigan!"_**

 ** _"Gan Gan Mina! Gan Gan Mina!"_**

As the blades get slowly coated with red energy, Ghost began to slash the enemies causing some them into virtual sparks and gets disappear in virtual particles, as the blade charge completely, Ghost began to get into the last enemy while he was in a cutting position before he presses the button handle, and then Ghost pushed the button.

 ** _"Omega Slash!"_**

As he released a powerful slash of energy with his both of his swords as he slashes the enemy as it explode followed up with the same thing.

"Woah that was amazing." Neptune says as she was amaze about Takeru's power as Ghost.

As King began to slash some of the enemies behind him, as he shoots the other one on his left.

"Alright it is time to show some of these finishers." King says as he began to tap his belt screen.

 ** _"Limit Burst!"_**

"Hah…" King says as a bluish energy coated the sword as he began to reached out his left hand while his right back off a little but his blade was pointing on the front, as he was now bending his leg as his left was in the front while the other one move back a little. As King began to move his left a side and stick out his sword and charge at the enemy. **"Limit Slash!"** As King begins to slash some enemies with bluish energy slash mark a couple of times and then finishing them with a final horizontal slash to the left while he slash the enemy he was now turning around while he was doing, as it made him to turn back at the enemies while he was turning his back the enemies body was zapping electricity until they began to explode.

"What?! Don't tell me you guys are the so called Kamen Riders?!" The winged enemy says in surprised.

"What the heck?! You just realized it now?! And yeah we are, so prepared to get your butt kicked!" King says

"Darn you Kamen Riders!" The winged enemy says in anger but his face slowly grinned. "Heh still what can you do about this!" As the enemy begin to take out some kind of crystal.

 _(Song End)_

"Wait is that an Anti-Crystal!" Blanc says as she was shocked to see it.

"And not only that I got these guys."

As an equipped winged jetpacks enemies flies around the skies as they all arm with scythes.

"Nepu! What should with do?! They got us surrounded!" Neptune says in panic as the enemies began to shoot their artilleries at them.

"Everyone watch out!" King yelled as they warn them. As Double quickly change Heat into Cyclone.

 ** _"Cyclone, Metal!"_** _(Technical guitar to Metallic synth)_

As Double begin to run towards Blanc and Vert. As he begins to swing his Metal Shaft, it produces a strong gust of green wind as it protects them from the shots was send by the enemy.

"Are you guys alright?" Double/Shotaro asks as Blanc and Vert nod while Vert's asset jiggled.

As Wizard quickly begin to scan his ring on the Hand Author.

 ** _"Defend, Please."_**

"IF-san, Compa-san, take cover from behind me now!" Wizard says as the two followed his instruction, as a wall of fire appeared in front of them neutralizing the enemies' shots.

"Amazing! His magic is stronger than I though." IF says in amazement. As Fourze begins to take out his Shield switch and replaces Scissors.

 ** _"Shield."_**

As Fourze begin to flip the switch.

 ** _"Shield, On!"_**

As he begins to block the shots while he was rushing towards Nepgear, Zine and Uni , as he protects them from getting shot.

"Are you guys ok?" Fourze asks as the three nods. As for OOO's was dodging the shots by jumping sideways while Drive flips his lever.

 ** _"Sp-Sp-Speed!"_** Belt-san says as Drive began to move in a blur and begins to slide on the ground as he dodges the shots. As Rom began to cast a magic circle as she protects Ram. As for Noire dodges the enemies shot along with Zane.

"Nepu!" Neptune screamed as she was getting shot by the enemy.

"Sis!" Nepgear yelled she was worried about her sister. As Neptune was gonna get shot suddenly King carried her in bridal style as he dodges the shots.

"Are you ok Neptune?" King asks as Neptune was blushing and then slowly nods, as King put her on the ground.

 _"Still I can't believe their huge."_ Double/Shotaro says in his mind while he was blushing.

"Shotaro we need to focus in the midst of battle not staring at those assets." Double/Philip says

"Oi? Are you trying infuriating me?" Blanc says in a calm tone but in an angered way.

"Oh my, Blanc don't just get, yourself so mad about it. It's only natural that these guys understand how mature I am." Vert says as she mock Blanc's flatness.

"What did you say, bitch?!" Blanc yelled in anger as her eyes glowed in red while cover in shadows. As this made Double/Shotaro jump in fear while Philip is intrigued about the edginess of Blanc's bad mouth.

"Oh how intriguing." Double/Philip says as he was intrigued about it as this caught Blanc attention which made her infuriated more.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Blanc says

"Well I can't believe a cute girl like you have that kind of level of vulgarity it seems intriguing." Double/Philip says as this made Blanc blush about the cute part.

"I'm cute?" Blanc says as she was blushing for a bit.

"But you should not be jealous about her cause some kind of guy might have taken a liking towards your cuteness tho your vulgarity affected your charm still their must some will took a liking towards you. So if you could just take a deep breath and calm down for a moment." Double/Philip says as Blanc followed his advice and took a deep breath and sigh. "Tho it's kinda intriguing how it's possible of how did it get that large." As Blanc begins to gets back at her pissed off self.

"What the hell?! Why you perverted mask freak!"

"Huh? I'm pretty sure I'm not thinking about that kind of stuff?" Double/Philip asks himself.

"Don't you just act like that?! You just said you are intrigued about those tits remember!"

"Oh true but I'm just intrigued since in our world doesn't have that kind of size exist so it kinda is intriguing." Double/Philip says. "But the most intriguing part is your vulgarity level."

"What?" Blanc says as she was confused.

"I don't know about the quality of men liking about breast size but it seems your edginess has a different level."

"…"

"You're a weird guy but… you seem interesting." Blanc says as she was now calm and intrigued about him.

"Oh Blanc don't tell me you like this person." Vert says as she teased Blanc.

"Eh? Shut up! I'm j-just interested that's all." Blanc says while she was blushing.

"Hmm. Looks like these guys getting along and I agreed to Philip she is cute." King says as he was eavesdropping not far away.

"Now let's see who I should try to use this new power first. Hmm… Ah there's the target." The winged enemy begins to charge up a flow of pinkish red energy from his gun, as the energy stopped by its maximum output the enemy begins to shoot at Noire. As Zane notice it.

"Shoot. Noire!" Zane says as he begins to dash through to Noire.

"Huh?" Noire says as she was confuse as she begins to notice a huge beam of energy going at her direction as she was so scared she can't even move.

"Get out of there!" Zane says but she didn't listen to him only she is simply kneeling on the ground in fear.

 _"Crap she is frozen in fear. No I won't let this happened."_ Zane says in his mind. _"I… I… I want to protect her at all cost as a CPU! No it's because SHE IS MY FRIEND!"_

"HAH!"

As Zane yelled he suddenly engulfed with light as it dies, he was forcefully transformed into his HDD.

"Zane just transform which mean…" Neptune says as she tries to transform but nothing happen. "Aww… No fair, why I can't transform?"

"He force himself to transform even he got affected with the Anti-crystal." Blanc says as she was shock about Zane suddenly transform.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Zane says as he swing is sword on the beam.

"Zane!" Everyone says as they were worried about him.

"Zane… Why?!" Noire asks while she was worried. "Why did you do that, you Baka! I never asks your help you could've just leave me-

"Shut up!" Zane says as this made Noire silence herself for a while. "Beside we're friends after all even do we didn't agreed to be but still, as a friend I can't abandon you so I choose to protect you no matter what along with the others." Zane says as this made Noire blushed. "And think about your little sister geez what will she gonna do if her older sister got taken out by enemy I mean she might be depressed about it you know." As this made her shocked about that he is right. What will happen if she is now gone, what will her little sister feel if she I now gone.

"Sorry Zane." Noire says as she apologized. "But what about you, don't you have a younger brother!"

"Yeah but I'm not here to die you know after all I have to live for my friends and my younger brother sake." Zane says as he smirks with confidence. "Hahhh!" As Zane let go of his left hand on the handle as he begins to swing his sword with his right hand as the beam was been deflect as it disappeared into particles.

"Amazing." Noire says in amazement as she didn't believe what she was seeing. The beam it was completely annihilated But Zane's blade was slowly shattering, as it shattered completely only leaving some parts of the blade and a handle.

"What a strength he has." Vert says in amazement.

"What the?! How is this possible?! Never mind that your defenseless hahahah!" The winged enemy says

"Are you sure about that?" Zane says as he smirks.

"Nani?!" The winged enemy says in shocked as Zane's comrades are curious of what he meant.

"Looks like it's time to use my real weapon, Medley Handle!" Zane says as a bright light shine from the sky as it rush through Zane and begins to grab it. As it was revealed, it was futuristic sword handle which its color is navy.

"Eh?" Everyone says in synch of confusion.

"…" The enemy says in silence. "HAHAHA! A handle what does it gonna do anyway? Make me laugh?"

"No, it's to slice you in half." Zane says as he begins to stick out the handle to left. "Regenerate, blade…" As Zane says the word it, the handle begins to regenerate its blade slowly which made his comrades amaze about his weapon. As it was a futuristic katana (Imagine Neptune's HDD form with her katana and that's what it looks like) as the handle change itself with it, as its color is navy while the blades are energize with light blue color.

 _(Insert Ost: Scramper)_

"Woah his weapon change into a sword." Neptune says in amazement.

"What a weapon." Vert says in amazement.

"How intriguing." Double/Philip says as he was intrigued.

"What an interesting weapon." Blanc says in amazement. As everyone was awe about Zane's weapon including Noire.

"What the?! What kind of weapon is that?!" The winged enemy says in shocked.

"This is my real weapon the Medley Handle. It's a weapon that can change its form which it depends to its wielder on how he willingly to change its form by his will." Zane says while he was looking at the blade and began to point it at the enemy.

"…" The enemy winged says as he struggle to say his words but he remain speechless with anger and fear.

"I have many things to say before I slice you to pieces." Zane says as he takes off his contact lenses and threw them.

"What contact lenses?" Noire says in confusion.

"First these eyes can see through your tricks which I called this skill is… **Perfect Gaze**." Zane says as his eyes begin to glow in blue light for a while.

"His eyes are glowing." Neptune says in shocked. As everyone saw what she really meant.

"Second your doom…" Zane says as his eyes glowed again. "Third… YOU WILL PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT THESE CUTE GIRLS LIKE THAT!" As Zane yelled in angered while his eyes glowing stronger than before.

"Nepu! He is really serious about it!" Neptune says as she was shocked about Zane reaction.

"He is serious about this." Blanc says as she was surprised on how serious Zane is right now.

"And his mad… He is so MAD right now." Neptune says as she sheepishly smiles. "Haha. So that's what triggers his anger."

"Yeah from the looks of his eyes, he his pretty much pissed." Double/Shotaro says

"Yeah and I think he is more pissed than Blanc." Neptune says

"What did you say…?" Blanc says in a calm way but with a killing intent within it.

"Nepu! Nothing Blanc nothing!" Neptune says as she was panicking.

"Yeah Zane is right… HOW DARE YOU HURT THESE CUTE GIRLS!" King says in anger.

"Nepu! Even you Matmat." Neptune says as she was shocked about King's reaction.

"Dimension Reaper… With my strongest, I will beat your strongest! Let's go ahead." Zane says as he flies in his maximum speed at the winged enemy and its comrades.

"Shut your trap!" The winged enemy says as he shoots three shots of orbs at Zane but Zane just slashes it's way only to cut the shots and explode. "Meep! GET AWAY FROM ME!" As the winged enemy was scared in panic as he shoots him with his missiles on his back. As the missiles rushing through Zane, Zane began to knock one of the missiles as it hits the others like dominoes. "AHHH!" As Zane was a little close to him. The winged enemy begins to shoot his gun with its maximum powered beam at him but Zane block with his Force Shield made by his Brother.

"Wowee. Who made that thing?" Nepgear asks while her eyes sparkled as she points out who created Zane force shield.

"I am." Zine says as he was proud about it.

"Wow I never believe you could make it." Nepgear says in amazement.

Back at Zane POV, he was blocking the enemies beam as he begins to slash it, as it was now disappearing in particles.

"Heh this is the end." Zane says with a stern look on his face as a concentrated multi-colored energy coated his blade. " **Multi Slicer.** " As Zane begins to spin around and release the coated energy on his blade, as it been released, it takes its form into swirling circle slash, and begins to hit the enemy.

"Gah!" The winged enemy says in pain while he was been pushed by the swirling circle into its allies. While this happening, King begins to plant his sword on the ground facing the enemies on opposite direction were Zane is. As he begins to put his left hand on his face, covering his left eye and showing his right.

"Um Matmat what are you doing?" Neptune asks in confusion and curiosity.

" **I analyze… I realize!** " King says as his visor flickered for a while.

"Woah Matmat your eyes even glowed too!" Neptune says in surprised. While King's eyes flickers the camera begins to zoom in to his eyes, as it shown different scenes about how the enemy attacks them. After that the light dies on his eyes as his visors appearance change into SD eyes like from the SD Gundam models have, as he begins to tap his belt.

 ** _"Limit Burst!"_**

" **Limit Blast…** " King says as he begins point the gun at the enemy while its barrel was being coated with bluish energy, "Checkmate." As it's was now completed King begins to shoot the enemy with a huge bluish beam was been released hitting all the enemies as they explode followed up with same thing happened. As for Zane POV he begins to land on the ground besides King, as the enemy was still in pain by the swirling energy slash, as it produce so many slash mark, as it reaches the enemies comrades it began to split apart producing a bunch of multi-colored slash mark spreading in horizontal, as was more than the normal Multi Slicer that Zane performed, and then the enemies explode and disappeared followed by the same thing.

 _(End Ost: Scramper)_

"Woah, is this the power of the CPU of ZS ZITA." Blanc says in amazement.

"They are so scary." Neptune says as she was shivering in fear.

"He is stronger than I though." Noire says in amazement.

"Wait if they just pulled all this heroic stunts which means my role of being the main character is in peril!" Neptune as she was worried.

"Is that the only you have to worried." King says while no one hears it as he sweatdroped.

"Even Matmat-san he just shoots all the enemies in one shot." Uni says in amazement.

"Yeah like… he just BAM and the enemies go BOOM." Neptune while she was doing some sign gestures as she begins to notice King's visor. "Woah Matmat's helmet has now having eyes on them!" As Neptune freaks out and disturbed about it. "What a weird design but it's a cool one tho."

"Oh I agree." King says as he heard Neptune's compliment as his visor begins to convert back on its usual form.

 _Meanwhile…_

In an unknown dimension were the skies crack like the reality was about to break. As an unknown castle ascending on the sky as its concrete design are all chess pieces. Inside the castle there were checkers in black in white. As the scene began to show someone who is playing chest, well not just an ordinary chest game. It was a virtual one which shows 8 queens and 10 kings. The queens' colors are 3 whites, 2 blacks, 1 green and 2 purple. The kings' colors are 3 navies, 1 mix in black and green, 1 mix in red, yellow and green, 1 is white, 2 reds, 1 orange and 1 black and orange but there is some difference about one of the piece, it has the face of the following Riders Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost and finally King. As the person in the room was intrigue about his opponent even there is no one in the room.

"Splendid! What an interesting foe!" Unknown says as he was intrigued. As his appearance was revealed, he looks like one of the chess pieces a king piece to precise, as his body was mixed black and white, as his eyes are colored red. As he was enjoy about him finding an interesting foe, as suddenly twin doors open the room.

"King Executioner I'm here to give you news about our project we've been making." Unknown says as her appearance was like a queen piece as she has the same color dress black and white.

"Oh~ Queen Executioner! So tell me is it a success?" E. King asks

"Yes as you predicted." E. Queen replied firmly as she bowed.

"Splendid!" E. King says as he started laughing maniacally.

 _Back at Planeptune…_

As the Zane begins to untransformed himself as light engulfed him as it dies he gets back to his usual self. As for the Riders, Double begins to take off his Gaia Memory turning him back to civilian as Philip was released out by the Gaia Bird, as OOO begins to take off his medals turning him back to civilian, as Fourze begins to flip up his switches turning him back to civilian, as Wizard begins himself by a red magic circle as it went up and brings him back to civilian form, as Gaim begins to take off his Lockseed, as he pushes the Lockseeds button.

 ** _"Lock Off!"_**

As takes it off and then lock it again as he came back to his civilian form, As Drive takes off the Shift Car as he gets back to his civilian form.

 ** _"Nice Drive!_** " Belt-san says

As Ghost begins open his belt and then takes off the Eyecon, as he begins to close the belt and gets back to his civilian form.

 ** _"Oyasumi!"_**

As King begins to take off his K-Phone on the belt as he reverted into his civilian form but when he gets back into his civilian self his nose was bleeding a bit as he begin to wipe it quickly with a tissue and good no one noticed it. As all the Riders return in civilian as all of their comrades greeted them with compliments.

"Shoutaro, Philip, Eiji, Gentaro, Haruto, Kouta, Shinnosuke, Takeru, Matmat and Zane, You guys are amazing!" Ram says as she compliments them.

"Yeah… You guys are really are…" Rom says as she compliments them.

"Yeah like you guys go… henshin and their some music playing while you guys go… henshin and stuff like that which is freaking amazing." Neptune says as she compliments them.

"I never though you guys are this strong is this the power of a Kamen Rider?" Vert asks

"It seems you guys to be have the same strength of us CPU when you go transforming yourselves which is very interesting I must say." Blanc says as she was interested.

"Shoutaro, Philip, Eiji, Gentaro, Haruto, Kouta, Shinnosuke, Takeru and Matmat your equipments is amazing I can't wait to till tomorrow to take those unfunctional ones apart." Nepgear says as she was excited about tomorrow.

"Same here, man I'm so excited." Zine says in excitement.

"Um hey Zane, you know s… abo… wh… jus… hap…" Noire says as she tries to say something but she's holding back about it.

"Hmm what is it? I can't seriously here you well." Zane asks as he turns around and looks at Noire.

"I'm sorry about what just happened!" Noire yelled as she apologized about the previous situation as this made Zane smile a bit, as Noire notice it and begins to blush.

"Hmph that was nothing you don't to worry about it. It's the monsters fault for trying to hurt a cute girl like you, man I mean who even couldn't resist a cute girl like you." Zane says

"C-cute?! What are you even saying baka?!" Noire says as her face was flushing in red.

"Oh~ what do we have here." Neptune says as she makes a mischievous face.

 _"Man I gotta admit her face is so cute but the main focus is… to Tease."_ Matmat says in his mind as he begins to speak with a mischievous face. "Oh~ I can't believe it what I am seeing Zane and Noire. Are you guys are in some relationship or something?"

"Huh? What are you saying, were not in some kind of relationship. I'm only told her that she didn't need to apologize about what happened." Zane says as he was flushing red as he frequently waving his hands.

"Yeah he is right. We're not some kind of couple or anything like that, we just met each other remember." Noire says as she was flushing red even more. "And plus we're just friends."

"What Noire the loner has friends I can't believe it, is it true." Neptune says as she was teasing her and at the same time she was shocked about she has a friend.

"Hey I'm not a loner!" Noire says as she was flustered about it. "I got other friends like… Gentaro, yeah."

"Oh so you mean. You got other friends now which mean you're a loner from the past weeks." Neptune says as she teased her again.

"No I'm not I got other friends too like…" Noire says as she gets even more flustered as how she will get out with this situation.

"Could you guys cut it out already?!" Zane asks as he begins to get an idea on how they get out of this situation. "Oh yeah Matmat can I ask you something."

"Oh sure what is it?" Matmat asks

"We're do you guys gonna stay anyway since you will be stuck here for the rest of weeks or months?" Zane asks

"Oh yeah I never talk to you about it but actually we have already have the right place to stay." Matmat says as this caught the other Riders in curiosity. "And looks like you guys have to go since you have maybe some business to do right?"

"Oh yeah your right, sorry guys my brother and I have to see you next time then. I mean work and duties." Zane says as he to go HDD and to fly away followed by his little brother, as Zine stopped by his tracks and looks at his new friends.

"Bye guys! And Nepgear I will be visiting you tomorrow so look forward to that." Zine says as he waves his arms.

"Ok bye Zane!" Nepgear says as she waves her right arm.

"Bye!" Ram says as she waves her arm.

"Bye…" Rom says as she waves her arm.

"Bye!" Uni says as the two brothers left.

"Well looks we need to go now Rom, Ram." Blanc says as she informs them.

"But could we at least stay for a while."

"No."

"Please!"

"Didn't I tell you we need to go now?!" Blanc yelled as she was annoyed about it.

"You're so unfair, Blanc!" Ram says as she argues.

"Blanc, could you please calm down for a moment." Gentaro says as he tries to calm her down.

"Yeah you just got here and pretty much their free time is such a waste if they just leave since it's natural to them to be with their friends so calm down Blanc." Philip says as he tries to calm her down.

"Sorry Rom, Ram, Gentaro, Philip and Rom, Ram we can't just stay here and they might need to do their own business so you might bother them if you two stay." Blanc says as she was now calmed down as the two twins look down.

"Ok." Ram says in sadness.

"Don't worry Ram, Rom we could meet each other again anytime because we're friends, so being friends means we always be with each other." Gentaro says as he knelt and places his hands on their shoulders.

"Ok, Gentaro-san." Ram and Rom says in synch as they are now happy.

"Thank you, Gentaro, Philip." Blanc says

"Nah, it's nothing." Gentaro says

"Bye Nepgear, Uni!" Ram says

"Bye…" Rom says

"Bye!" Nepgear and Uni Replied in synch as the CPU of Lowee transform in HDD and left.

"Yeah I agreed with him too. Bye, Neptune." Noire says

"Huh?!" Neptune says as Noire transform in HDD.

"Good bye Nepgear." Uni says as she transform in HDD.

"Bye Uni." Nepgear says as the CPU of Lastation left.

"Looks like I'll take my leave since I have a dungeon I need to raid." Vert says as she goes HDD.

"Wait everyone!" Neptune says as she was trying to call out for them but they are apparently ready to leave since the others already left. "Now I'm a loner like Noire…"

"A dungeon need to raid?" The Riders says in synch and sweatdroped, as the Leanbox CPU left.

"Nepko we need to go back to the Basilicon Histoire said you have plenty of work to do." IF says after finishing a call from histoire.

"Eh?!" Neptune says in shocked since she really wants to slack off. "Umm… guys looks like, I will take my leave bye!" As she begins to run as fast as she could, leaving a trail of dust.

"Oi Nepko, come back here!" IF says as she infuriated about this as she chase Neptune.

"Onee-chan, come back!" Nepgear says as she begins to chase her along with Compa, as the Riders left alone.

"Welp let's go to our place instead." Matmat says as the Riders nod. As they begin to walk out from the scene.

 _5 minutes of walking…_

"*Stare*" Neptune says as she was hiding in a corner as she already escape from her chase between her sister and friends.

"Hmm…" Matmat says as he notices it and began to act to shrugged it off like he didn't notice.

 _5 more minutes…_

As they we're walking they suddenly stop on some kind of building, as it has a futuristic look on it as it has a color of purple lilac since there in Planeptune as the Riders look at it in awe.

"Woah Matmat what a nice place you brought." Gentaro says as he was looking at building in awe.

"Yeah how did you even manage to get it?" Shotaro asks while in awe.

"Well I just converted all of our money into shares with my K-Phone and then I brought this place, as I finish constructed it by my men." Matmat says as the Riders look at him.

"I'm not gonna even asks how you did that but let's check what is in store from us." Shotaro says as he smiles while the Riders agreed.

As they enter, they saw three sofas and a single rectangular table which is the guest room, as they began to look at to the right which is a kitchen in a U style as the others check it out while the others tries to sit and lay on the sofas.

"Wow we got everything in here, wait… Is that Black Coffee?!" Shotaro says as he was looking at the kitchen cabinets as he begins to look at it. "Man it's even naturally made!"

As Shotaro was looking at the Black Coffee, Philip was checking at a side by side fridge and finds some varieties of ingredients. As for the others Eiji, Shinnosuke was sitting on the sofa in comfort, as for Gentaro who is laying his back on the longer sofa.

"Ah~ this is a good sofa you got here Matmat." Gentaro says as he was laying on it with his arms behind his head.

"Agreed." Eiji and Shinnosuke say in synch.

"Well how about we proceed to the 2nd floor then." Matmat says as the Riders agreed and proceed on the 2nd floor, as they saw 21 doors.

"Woah these rooms so many." Kouta says as he was amazed about the number of rooms behind the door.

"Well let's proceed by showing your rooms." Matmat as they started to go to the right and begin pointing at the rooms. "Shotaro that is your room, Philip that is yours, Eiji's, Gentaro's, Haruto's, Kouta's, Shinnosuke's, Takeru's and that's mine from the end of the hallway."

As the others enters their own personal room. Shotaro was greeted by a white room with a dart board sticking on the wall, as the darts sticking on it, as he looks around, as he saw a working table with a type writer and a working lamp on it in the middle of the room while his bed is locate on the far left corner and on the far right corner is a cabinet.

"Woah this room is Hard-Boiled as I am. Well done Matmat." Shotaro says as he was amaze about the rooms design.

Philip who has a bed on the middle of the room with white boards on the walls, as he has a single book shelf which is empty if he needs to place a book on it and a cabinet, Eiji who has a room that has a working desk and a working lamp, a single bed and a cabinet, Gentaro who has a working desk with a book shelf and a working lamp on it, a single bed and a cabinet, Haruto who has a bed, a single bed and a cabinet, Kouta has a bed, a single bed and a cabinet, Shinnosuke has a bed, a working table and a cabinet. Takeru has a Japanese theme room which he has a Kotasu (a low wooden table frame) covered by Futon (or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits), a cabinet and a futon which were he will slept.

"Nice this is the room I wanted." Takeru says as he likes the rooms design.

Matmat has his own room which has a glass shelves full of figurines like Gunpla models, Choujigen Game Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Characters and various Kamen Riders series, not only that he has a separated shelve were he put his games but it's actually a few of them and most of them related to Choujigen Game Neptune and Kamen Rider Battride wars as he has a twin size bed and a working desk for assembling.

"Well let's head to the final room… The Living Room!" Matmat says as he informs his other friends to proceed on the 3rd floor. As they saw only glass windows, two short size sofas, a long size sofa, a flat screen T.V. which brought from Planeptune, and game console. But something is not right… Someone is playing games on the T.V.

"Oh~ hi guys! Nice place you got here." Neptune says as she waves her hand, as this cause to lose balance Riders, as Eiji, Gentaro, Kouta, Shinnosuke and Takeru who collapse on the ground while Shotaro and Haruto which they held on the wall trying to keep their balance, as for Matmat and Philip they were just standing there looking at here.

"Oi! Neptune what are you doing here and how did you even get here?!" Shotaro asks as he was annoyed about it.

"Well you see, after I've been chased. I saw you guys walking so I followed you instead." Neptune says in an optimistic way while she smiles.

"How did you even get in..?" Shotaro asks in an annoyed way.

"Well… Haha…" Neptune says as she laughs nervously. "I sneaked in like a snake and I was hiding in a box so here I am."

"You hide in a box? Well good thing no one tries to use it playing poker on it and you will be stuck there until they finish their game." Matmat says as he was joking.

"Hey that never happened in games and even if that's a joke that's kinda funny!" Neptune says as she was offended by the joke.

"Yeah it's even an epic fail one Haha." Matmat says

"NEPTUNE!" Shotaro yelled in anger as he begins to chase Neptune.

"NEPUUU!" Neptune yelled as she was being chased by Shotaro.

"Come back here! You supposed to be working! Are you even a CPU?!" Shotaro yelled

"Yeah I am but I'm bored about getting to work. So I slacked off instead." Neptune says as she was being optimistic despite being chased by Shotaro.

"NEPTUNE!"

"Is she even a CPU?" The Riders says in synch except Matmat who is smiling while he was leaning against the wall smiling holding his K-Phone.

As the scene showing the camera to Zoom in to his phone, a message from Idea Factory, Compile heart and Tokusatsu about the new release of Neptunia game mix in with Riders. As the screen became character selection. **_"CHOOSE YOUR TRUE ENVOY OF HOPE."_**

* * *

Next time Dimension Riders: Choujigen Game Neptune's Dimension

"Shoot everyone watch out it's a trap!" Zane says warning the other CPU's and CPU candidates except who is not with them.(Note: their all in HDD form)

"This is my fault if only I-

"Shut up!" Matmat says as he lifts Zine jacket and punched him sending him to stumble on the ground as Zine looks at him with confusion and shock. "Do you not trust your brother or anything? Think about it why did he left you here? They say: everything has a purpose, so try to realize the situation that he put you here!"

"... YOU... MONSTERS... WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN! That's what my heart says!" Zine yelled as he tries to shoot a knight piece enemy in samurai theme. (Note: his in HDD form)

Chapter 3: Zine' Symphony

* * *

Nepstation

As the scene showing Matmat and Neptune sitting on a desk, a T.V. screen on the right corner as it shows the title Nepstation.

"Yo we meet again. peeps! This is Nepstation's Presenters. It's-a-me Neptune!" Neptune says as she greeted the viewers and begins to introduce someone. "And we have a guest."

"Yeah I'm Matmat, nice meet you all." Matmat says on the camera.

"So Matmat I have a question to asks." Neptune says

"How about we reverse this I'll asks you a question while you answer it ok." Matmat says

"Woah this is different than I expected but sure! What is it?" Neptune asks

"Well is it true there's a new game called NepNep Connect: Chaos Champuru which is you are included on the game am I right?" Matmat asks

"Yeah it's true and it will be a super duper mega awesome pudding game!" Neptune says in delight as Matmat eyes was now cover in shadows. "Why do you asks that anyway?"

"(Sob) Why!" Matmat yelled as he begins to cry and leaned his head on the desk.

"Wah Matmat, what is happening to you are you ok?" Neptune asks as she was worried about his friend status.

"(Sniffle) It's because... My friends and I didn't included in the game!" Matmat yelled as he leans back on the desk.

"Aww~ everything will be alright Matmat." Neptune says as she pat his back so she can comfort him, as she begins to look at the camera. "Hey game developers why didn't you guys include Matmat and his gang! I mean his a guy but could you at least include him to the story and his gang."

"(Sob) (Sniffle) huh?" Matmat says as he felt something is ringing, as he begins to summon his belt and take off his K-Phone, as his eyes widened and begins to wipe away his tears, as he saw a text message that the Riders are now included on the game as they were permitted by Tokusatsu. "Yes!" As he begins to hug Neptune.

"What is it Matmat?!" Neptune says while she was blushing as she was flustered about being hugged so suddenly.

"Look Neptune!" Matmat says as he shows his phone as this made her curious, as she begins to look at it as her eyes widened in surprise and saw. "I'm included from the game yay!"

"Woah this needs to be on news!" Neptune says as she begins to report it on live. "Todays awesome News: Matmat also known as Kamen Rider King and his other companions are now included on the game called NepNep Connect: Chaos Champuru! So looks like we will be looking forward to it then. Even tho were here for Q&A but still look at the bright side we get an awesome news."

"Yeah you should thank Compile Heart, Idea Factory and Tokusatsu! Even tho Tokusatsu just only gave permission from the two game developers but hey thank them anyway." Matmat says with a smile.

"I'm Neptune your Nepstation Presenter!" Neptune says

"And I'm Matmat your guest well just a guest but a speacial I guest! See what I did there." Matmat says as he makes a pun.

"And see you on the next chapter! We will be presenting live news or even asks some questions about other guest, so flip that T.V. on every now and then!"

"Good bye awesome viewers! I hope you guys to watch again!"

* * *

 **Wooh that's a wrap up and hey here is some future fanfiction will come out and also after this fanfiction end it will have another sequel fanfiction and another fanfiction about a certain anime so here's the list and Note: I'm aiming on Neptunia X Riders Fanfiction.**

 **Neptunia and Kamen Riders: Infinite Adventures**

 **Riders: Black Bullet's Dimension**

 **That's all and Note: do not steal these title.**


End file.
